COMME UNE EVIDENCE
by sherazade63
Summary: les résumés et moi ça fait deux alors je vous laisse découvrir par vous même une histoire un peu sombre qui tourne autour du couple fétiche RonHermione bonne lecture!
1. Default Chapter

Voilà un petit oneshot qui je l'espère vous plaira.merci d'avance à tous ceux qui prendront la peine de le lire,et sachez que je peux éventuellement mettre une suite,même si c'est sensé être un oneshot.Bonne lecture,kissouxxx!

_**COMME UNE EVIDENCE**_

"**C'était fini.Définitivement fini.Lord Voldemort avait été vaincu par Harry Potter.Mais tous deux étaient morts.Depuis toujours,ils étaient liés par la magie,par le sort que le seigneur des ténébres avait lancé sur un enfant d'un an sans pouvoir le tuer.Un lien qu'ils ne pouvaient briser.Seul la mort de l'un pouvait entrainer la mort de l'autre...Et Harry était mort...  
Hermione releva lentement la tête.Le 12 Square Grimmaud avait été aménagé en hopital de fortune,où tous ceux qui avaient participé au dernier combat recevaient des soins.Elle promena un regard las autour d'elle.Ginny,un bras en écharpe,prenait soin de Fred et George.Elle avait été très courageuse,plus que quiconque ne pouvait l'imaginer.Son unique amour était mort,et elle était là,surmontant sa douleur physique et morale pour border les malades,leur sourire et les réconforter des pertes tragiques que chacun avait eu à subir.  
**_Hermione...  
_**Le murmure,à peine audible,venait des lèvres d'un jeune homme roux,bien bâti mais dans un piteux état.Du sang avait séché sur sa tempe.Hermione,les larmes aux yeux,lui prit la main.  
**_ça va aller,je suis là...  
Tu...Tu n'as rien?"_

"**Hermione lui caressa tendrement la joue**.  
_Non,moi ça va...  
_**Le jeune homme regarda autour de lui.Ses yeux bleus étaient toujours aussi magnfiques,mais depuis que la guerre avait réellemnt commencé,ils avaient perdu leur insouciance et leur légéretè.Il ne restait plus que la tristesse et la colère.Une profonde amertume aussi...Il avait perdu son meilleur ami...Et tant d'autres aussi.  
**_Où est papa?  
Ton père est avec Dumbledore.Des ...  
_**Elle hésita.Ron souffrait,elle ne voulait pas le voir s'agiter.Et ce qu'elle avait à lui dire raviverait sans doute sa colère.Le jeune homme sembla lire dans ses pensées.Avec une grimace de douleur,il se redressa sur son lit.  
**_Des quoi?Que font-ils?_demanda-t-il durement.  
**La jeune fille baissa les yeux.S'il savait combien elle l'aimait,combien il comptait pour elle,et combien cette lueur dans son regard lui faisait peur...Ron la regarda,si petite,si menue,si vulnérable...Il avait envie de la serrer dans ses bras,de la réconforter...Mais quelque chose l'en empéchait.Il n'aurait su dire quoi.Cependant,sa voix se radoucit.  
**_Hermione,s'il te plait,dis-moi...  
Le Mangemort qui a tué Harry..Il s'est échappé..._**murmura cette dernière,le visage toujours masqué par une cascade de cheveux bruns.  
La main de Ron se crispa dans la sienne.A ces mots,le jeune homme revit toute la scène.Harry qui tue Voldemort,le soulagement et l'incrédulité des deux amis,et le désespoir quand un Mangemort attaqua Harry dans le dos par un "Avada Kedavra".La lumière verte,Harry qui s'effondre dan ses bras,ses yeux qui ne le voyait déjà plus...  
La main de Ron s'échappa de la sienne et le jeune homme se leva,imité par Hermione.Il faisait une tête de plus qu'elle.  
**_Ron,ils s'en occupent,ne..._**l'implora-t-elle.  
**Il** posa un doigt sur sa bouche.Elle avait les lèvres si douces..."**_Non,Ron,ressaisis-toi,Harry est mort,tu aurais pu le sauver comme il venait de sauver le monde,mais il est mort_."  
_Je dois y aller...Comprends-moi..._**dit-il d'une voix étrangement rauque.  
Hermione secoua la avait-il à comprendre?Ils avaient tous deux perdus leur meilleur ami,mais la guerre était finie,et elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que Ron veuille poursuivre cette spirale de violence dans laquelle ils avaient été pris à leur sortie de Poudlard,après leur septième année.Elle ne pouvait pas comprendre cette lueur froide dans le regard de Ron,elle ne pouvait pas comprendre que l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout puisse à nouveau vouloir risquer sa vie.Il voulut la prendre dans ses bras,mais elle le repoussa avec force.  
**_Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je comprenne?Que tu aies décider d'aller te faire tuer sans même penser aux autres?  
Merci de ta confiance et de ton soutien..._répliqua froidement le jeune homme.  
_Mais quelle chance as-tu dans cet état face à un Mangemort armé?J'ai déjà perdu un ami,je...  
_**Sa voix s'étrangla.Ron vit ses yeux noisettes devenir troubles,pleins de larmes.Il ne voulait pas la faire souffrir,surtout pas.Chacune de ses larmes lui déchirait le coeur...Mais ne rien faire était inconcevable."Il" avait tué harry,et "Il" devrait le payer.  
**_Ron...Je t'en supplie...Si tu as un tant soit peu d'affection pour moi,renonce à te venger..._  
**Du chantage...Il l'aimait,elle le savait.Il ne lui avait jamais dit,mais elle le savait sûrement.  
En voyant la farouche détermination sur le visage de son ami,Hermione sut qu'elle avait perdu.Et qu'elle l'avait aussi perdu...  
Elle lui tourna le dos.  
**_Eh bien...Adieu,Ronald Weasley...  
_**Et elle partit en courant.Ron eut un geste pour la retenir,mais il se ravisa.Se venger d'abord..Ensuite,il pourrait vivre en paix...Ou mourir en paix..."**

"**En larmes,Hermione se réfugia dans un coin de l'"hopital".Les gémissements des blessés lui parvenaient,étouffés par l'épaisseur des murs.Elle voulait une réponse,elle l'avait...Si Ron l'avait aimé comme elle elle l'aimait,il l'aurait écoutée,il aurait abandonné ses idées de vengeance.Ses sanglots redoublèrent.Elle l'aimait si fort,elle avait besoin de lui,de sa force,de son amour...Comment pourrait-elle vivre sans?Elle aurait donné tout ce qu'elle avait pour redevenir la jeune fille obsédée par les études qu'ele était.Revenir en arrière et tout recommencer.Et avant tout,avouer à Ron combien elle l'aimait.Avouer...Non,pas avouer,dire.Ce n'était pas un crime.Elle l'aimait,voilà tout.Une main se posa sur son épaule.La jeune fille tressaillit et se retourna.  
**_Ginny...  
_**La rouquine s'assit auprès d'elle.**  
_Où est Ron?  
Parti...Oh,Ginny,je l'aime tant,j'aime tant ton imbécile de frère!  
_**Ginny la prit dans ses bras.  
**_Lui aussi,il t'aime,tu sais...  
_**Hermione secoua la tête avec force**.  
_S'il m'aimait_,**s'exclama-t-elle**,_il ne serait pas parti!  
_**Son amie la regarda avec une tristesse infinie dans les yeux**.  
_Lui as-tu dis ce que tu ressentais?  
_**Hermione,prise de court,secoua à nouveau la tête**.  
_C'est que...C'est tellemnt évident!  
Pour toi peut-être...Mais réfléchis.Son...Son meilleur ami est mort,et la fille dont il est amoureux ne lui dit rien...Mets-toi à sa place...  
_**Hermione garda le silence pendant un instant.Elle pensait que c'était évident...Elle ne concevait pas sa vie sans lui,et elle pensait qu'il le savait.**"_Mais comment pourrait-il le savoir pauvre idiote,tu n'arrétes pas de le critiquer!"_**se corrigea-t-elle mentalement.**  
_Vous devriez profiter de votre amour avant que...Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._**souffla Ginny,tête baissée.Son amie la prit dans ses bras**.  
_Oh,excuses-moi!Je suis égoïste!  
Non...Non,pas du tout...Mais si tu savais...Si tu savais comme il me manque..._  
**Elle éclata en sanglots.**

**Ron serrait sa baguette à s'en rompre les jointures.Les rues étaient vides.Bien que Voldemort soit vaincu,savoir des Mangemorts en liberté dissuadait tout le monde de sortir à une heure aussi tardive.Et si le seigneur des ténèbres avait bel et bien disparu,personne n'aurait su se réjouir.Le combat contre le mal avait été particulièrement sanglant,et la plupart des familles étaient en deuil.Le jeune homme essaya de chasser Hermione de ses pensées.Mais plus il essayait,plus l'image de la jeune fille s'imposait à tous les jours,comme toutes les nuits depuis bientôt huit ans.Il l'aimait,il était fou d'elle,de son mauvais caractère,de ses cheveux emmélés,de son intelligence,de son rire,de son sourire...Il l'aimait.Elle était une évidence pour lui.Mais comment pourrait-il la rendre heureuse avec la mort d'Harry qui le rongeait?  
Un bruit étrange interrompit ses pensées.Une forte respiration,qui venait de tous les côtés à la fois.Le jeune homme s'immobilisa et scruta l'obscurité.Une fine pluie battait lentement le pavé,la rue dans laquelle il était était faiblement éclairée par un lampadaire tremblotant,qui obscurcissait d'avantage les ténébres autour de lui..."**

**"Ron s'arréta un instant et tendit l'oreille.Rien,pas un bruit,juste le martellemnt d'une pluie de plus en plus forte sur les pavés londoniens,et ses pas qui résonnaient étrangement...Il continua à marcher,les sens en alerte.Il faisait de plus en plus sombre.Le jeune homme leva les yeux.C'était une nuit sans lune et sans étoiles,une nuit la nuit où Harry était mort...Il secoua la tête comme pour en chasser les mauvaises pensées.La respiration reprit...On aurait dit quelqu'un d'essouflé,dont la position se précisa.Ron sourit,un sourire qu'il ne se connaissait pas...Un sourire cruel.**

**Une ombre.Une silhouette recroquevillée,collée au mur,la respiration sacadée,le regard fou.Une ombre qui se tassa d'avantage lorsque Ron s'approcha,sans doute dans l'espoir que le jeune auror ne la repère pas...Mais c'était en vain.Il l'avait vu,il l'avait vu et il allait lui faire payer...  
**_Pitié..._**gémit la voix traînante quand Ron l'éclaira de sa baguette après avoir murmurer un "Lumos" tendu.  
Le visage du jeune homme se fit dur.Il planta son regard froid dans celui,écarquillé par la peur,du Mangemort**.  
_Debout..._**siffla-t-il.**  
_Non...Pitié...  
Debout!_**cria Ron.  
Le Mangemort se leva.Ses jambes tremblantes faillirent se dérober sous son poids,mais il se retint au mur.Il pouvait à peine voir le visage de l'auror,masqué par la pénombre,mais il devinait son expression...Et il laissa échapper un autre gémissement.Ron le jaugea du regard avec un air méprisant.  
**_Eh bien,Malefoy,qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive?  
Pi...Pitié Ron...Ne me tues pas...  
_**Ron ricana,le visage toujours invisible.  
**_De la pitié...En as-tu eu lorsque tu as tué Harry,lorsque tu l'as lâchement attaqué par derrière?_  
**Drago ne répondit rien.Ses cheveux blonds fillasses étaient collés à son front par la pluie.  
**_Pitié,je...je n'étais pas moi-même...Je...J'étais sous l'influence de l'impérium..._  
**Ron éclata de rire**.  
_Vraiment?Et lorsque tu nous empoisonnais la vie à Poudlard,tu étais aussi sous l'imperium?  
Ron...Toi,tu n'es pas comme moi...Ne me tues pas...  
Exact,je ne suis pas comme toi...Moi,j'affronte mes adversaires de face...  
_**Drago avait l'air désepéré.  
**_Je n'ai pas ma baguette...Je suis désarmé...Tu ne peux pas tuer un homme désarmé...  
Tu parles trop Malefoy...  
Pitié...Penses à Hermione!  
Ne prononce pas son nom_!**hurla Ron.  
Il s'approcha de Drago,menaçant.  
**_Ne prononce surtout pas son nom...  
_**Drago pleurait.Il s'aggenouilla**.  
_Pitié_,**supplia-t-il**,_ne me tues pas,je ne veux pas mourir_...  
_Harry non plus ne voulait pas mourir_,**répondit froidement le jeune auror**._Il voulait vivre,il voulait...Tu ignores ce que c'est que l'endoloris?  
_**Ron leva sa baguette.  
**_Pitié_,**gémit Drago**.  
_Ron,arrétes!  
_**Hermione,les cheveux mouillés retombant en cascade sur les épaules,se tenait derrière eux."**

"**Ron se retourna vers elle.  
**_Ne fais pas ça..._**murmura Hermione.  
Ron vit seulement ses lèvres remuer.Ils étaient tout deux nimbés de pluie.Il regarda ses yeux suppliants,deux opales si brillantes.Elle était si belle,sa cascade de boucles gorgées d'eau,son visage,sa bouche...Et elle ne le savait même pas...Ron sentit un mouvement derrière lui.Drago tentait de se défiler...Il leva sa baguette.Hermione ferma les yeux."Non...".  
**_Stupéfix!  
_**Au bruit mat que fit le corps de Drago en tombant sur le sol,la jeune fille rouvrit les yeux,soulagée, et les planta dans ceux de son ami.Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un instant,puis Ron s'aperçut qu'elle grelottait.**  
_Pars...Rentres te mettre à l'abri..._**dit-il doucement.  
**_Ron...Ne fais pas ça...Je...Harry ne l'aurait pas voulu...Il n'aurait pas voulu que som meilleur ami se transforme en assassin.  
_**Très habile,Miss Granger,vraiment très habile...Mais ce n'était pas cela qu'il voulait entendre.Son visage se ferma et ses traits retrouvèrent la dureté qui effrayait tant la jeune fille**.  
_Je ne suis pas un assassin...  
Alors ne fais pas en sorte de le devenir...  
Je ne fais que rendre justice...  
_**Hermione s'approcha.Un lampadaire l'éclaira.Son visage était ruisselant d'eau. Ron crut y percevoir des larmes.  
Ses lèvres tremblaient,et on aurait dit qu'elle se contenait pour ne pas le gifler.  
**_Ronald Weasley,vous êtes un imbécile!  
_**Elle l'attrapa par le col et le tira contre elle.Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre.Ron crut se noyer dans le regard d'Hermione.Il y vit tout son passé,son présent,son avenir,sa vie entière était dans ce regard,...Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent...Ron laissa échapper sa baguette.Mais ses bras se refermèrent sur le vide..."**

"**Ron rouvrit les yeux,qu'il avait fermé pour savourer ce baiser tant attendu,tant de fois rêvé...Quelque chose lui saisit le coeur,une angoisse sourde,une peur panique.Une silhouette,masquée par un rideau de pluie toujours drue,tenait Hermione étroitement serrée contre elle.Elle la tenait à la gorge d'une poigne de fer.Elles s'avancèrent,et la lumière clignotante les éclaira.Une poigne de fer dans un gant de velours.Narcissa Malefoy,sa grande taille et sa blondeur...La baguette pointée sur Hermione,dont la surprise et la peur se lisaient dans le regard.  
**_Mr Weasley,nous avons déjà eu le plaisir de nous rencontrer il y a de celà quelques années...  
Lâchez là..._**souffla Ron.  
**_Vous voulez votre fiancée?_**s'exclama Narcissa en feigant la surprise**.  
_Ce n'est pas ma fiancée_!**répliqua mentalement Ron.  
Mais il se corrigea très vite."**_A quoi tu joues mon vieux!On est plus à l'école!Evidemment que tu l'aimes!Tu serais quoi sans elle?"  
Mr Weasley,votre famille s'est évertuée à détruire la mienne durant toutes ces années...Sachez donc que je ne vous laisserez pas me prendre mon fils,ma chair et mon sang...Connaissez-vous cette formule qui commence par "Avada"?Mais oui,bien sûr!Vous avez eu l'occasion de la voir à l'oeuvre!Mais que diriez-vous si Miss Granger s'effondrait devant vous,comme votre ami Harry l'a fait récemment?  
_**Ron était comme paralysé.Il ne voyait plus rien.Ni la rue sombre,ni la pluie,ni Drago...Il ne voyait que la baguette menaçante enfoncée dans les côtes d'Hermione.Celle-ci respirait avec difficulté,mais ne se débattait pas...  
****Non,pas ça,mon Dieu,pas ça...  
Il ne pouvait se résoudre à la perdre.Il l'aimait,il l'avait toujours aimée,vivre sans elle...Impossible,inconcevable...  
**_Laissez-là!Laissez-là et prenez Drago!  
_**Narcissa eut un sourire narquois**.  
_Je ne m'étais donc pas trompé!Cette sang de bourbe est votre unique point faible,Mr Weasley!C'est dommage...  
_**Ron sentit le sang affluer à ses oreilles,et la colère le consummer...Mais ce n'était rien à côté de la simple idée de voir Hermione mourir sous ses yeux,de voir la funeste lueur verte sortir du fin morceau de bois que les doigts effilés de Narcissa tenaient...Il se retourna et ranima Malefoy.Celui-ci cligna des yeux en titubant pour se relever.Il eut l'air terrifié,mais la peur sur son visage laissa vite place à la satisfaction quand il vit sa mère.Il se redressa et passa tranquillement à côté de Ron pour rejoindre Mrs Malefoy.Le jeune homme aurait voulu lui sauter dessus pour effacer ce rictus des lèvres de son ennemi à coups de poings,ou l'arréter définitivement du bout de sa baguette,quitte à finir à Azkaban.Au moins,il ne pourrait plus nuire...Il avait menacé Harry et Hermione pendant les sept ans de leur scolarité à Poudlard.Harry était mort...Et Hermione...  
**_Laissez là,vous avez votre...Votre fils...A présent lachez là!  
_**Drago sourit.Ron eut un mauvais pressentiment.  
Le blond approcha son visage de celui d'Hermione,toujours fermement maintenue par Mrs Malefoy.Ron serra les poings...S'il la touchait...Drago attrapa la jeune fille par les cheveux**.  
_Arrétes!_**hurla le jeune homme.  
Malefoy éclata de rire,un rire qui se répercuta dans les rues vides de Londres.Hermione n'avait pas gémit,n'avait pas cillé.Elle regarda Ron longuement et lui sourit.Ses lèvres articulèrent en silence.  
**_Je t'aime..._  
**Un craquement,bref et sec...Ils avaient transplané..."**

**"Son esprit refusait l'évidence,la peur étreignait son coeur dans un baiser glacial...Hermione avait disparu.  
**_Non!  
_**Il se mit à courir dans la rue,regardant autour de lui,dans l'espoir d'apercevoir son amie,dans l'espoir d'entendre son rire,sa voix,son amour.La prendre dans ses bras et ne plus jamais la lacher,caresser ses boucles emmélées,et l'embrasser,comme si sa vie en dépendait...Elle en dépendait,elle était sa vie,son oxygène...La perdre serait pire que tout...Il l'aimait tant...Mais il l'avait perdue...  
**_Noooooooon!  
_**Son cri de désespoir,de douleur,déchira l'air et se répercuta dans les rues noires de Londres.**

**Elle lui avait dit.Ligotée dans une cave sombre et humide,elle était heureuse.Elle lui avait dit,elle lui avait murmuré,et il l'avait comprise.Elle revoyait la surprise et le bonheur indéfinissable de ses yeux,malgrè la situation,malgré l'angoisse et la peur,malgré la colère et la haine.Son seul regret aura été de ne pas avoir pu embrasser cette bouche,ce visage si cher.Mais elle l'aimait,et il le savait.  
Lorsqu'ils avaient transplané,elle avait perdu connaissance,et s'était réveillée dans un endroit sale,seule et étroitement ligotée.Les cordes lui entaillaient les poignets,elle avait mal...Mais ce n'était rien.Ron était en vie,il était en vie et il n'avait pas tué...Il était Ron,juste Ron.  
Des pas qui s'approchent,la porte qui s'ouvre,et cette lumière violente,aveuglante.Hermione plissa les yeux et vit quelqu'un qui venait vers elle,à contre-jour.Quelqu'un qui la leva sans ménagement et la jeta contre un mur.Elle crut que sa tête explosait,et sentit le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre inférieure.Mais elle ne cria pas.Elle ne crierait pas,elle ne pleurerait pas,elle ne supplierait pas.Elle ne leur donnerait pas cette satisfaction.Un corps se plaqua contre le sien.Révulsée,elle ne bougea pas.  
**_Alors,Sang-de-Bourbe...Tu as changé...Un être aussi impur que toi..._  
**Drago.Elle tourna la tête et fixa résolumment la direction opposée du regard de Malefoy.Il lui saisit le visage et le tourna vers lui.Il lui faisait si mal qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.  
Ne pleures pas,jamais,ne pleures surtout pas...  
**_Tu sais...Il existe un moyen pour que tu vives...  
_**Hermione se débattit.Il la dégoutait**.  
_Je préfère crever_,**siffla-t-elle entre ses dents en le fixant dans les yeux.  
Il recula,surpris,mais se ressaisit.Son regard était froid,implacable,dénué de tout sentiment**.  
_Tu préfère sans doute ce misérable...Dommage pour toi,Sang-de-Bourbe,...  
_**Son poing s'abattit sur elle.La jeune fille s'afaissa sur le sol,inconsciente.De rage,le blond la frappa,encore et encore...Elle était à terre,mais elle ne ressentait plus rien...La douleur avait fusé,explosé,puis peu à peu,elle s'était évadée de son corps meurtri...**

_Ron...Ron,fiston,que fais-tu là?Que se passe-t-il?  
_**A travers ses larmes,le jeune homme vit le visage inquiet de son père.La pluie tombait toujours,et Arthur,couvert d'une cape,s'était agenouillé auprsè de son fils.Derrière lui,Dumbledore parlait avec une troisième personne que le jeune Weasley ne connaissait pas.  
**_Papa...  
_**Il s'effondra dans les bras paternel.Mr Weasley,touché par la détresse de son grand garçon,l'étreignit.Trop de douleur,trop d'horreur se lisait dans ses yeux trop vite vieilli.Il avait grandi,et il sanglotait comme un enfant dans ses bras.Il avait l'air si fragile,si vulnérable...**  
**Dumbledore les rejoint.Il prit Ron par les épaules et le releva.Lui aussi avait vieilli...Le visage creusé,les traits fatigués,...Mais son aura de puissance était toujours là...  
**_Ron...Ron,regardes-moi...  
_**A contre-coeur,le jeune homme obéit.Il voulait se perdre dans sa douleur,se noyer dans sa peine,mais comme mu par un volonté autre que la sienne,il obéit.  
**_Racontes-nous en détail ce qui s'est passé...L'espoir n'est pas perdu..."_

"**Assis dans un vieux fauteuil décharné du 12 square Grimmaud,Ron fixait le même point depuis de longues minutes.Dasn la pièce d'à côté,les survivants de l'Ordre débattaient sur les mesures à prendre après que le jeune homme leur ait fait le récit de ce qui c'était passé.Il regarda la tasse qui fumait sur la tablette à côté de lui.Il savait que sa mère y avait versé une potion calmante afin qu'il s'endorme.Avec un geste rageur,il l'envoya se briser sur le sol.Il avait perdu Hermione,comment pourrait-il dormir,avec ou sans potion?**

**Et tout était de sa faute.Il avait voulu se venger,il avait voulu venger son meilleur ami en dépit de tout,en dépit de l'amour qu'il avait pour la jeune fille...Et par sa faute...Les larmes jaillirent de sous ses paupières.Il aurait tant aimé revenir en arrière,pour l'écouter,la prendre dans ses bras,et lui murmurer combien il l'aimait.Tout oublier,tout recommencer.Juste l'aimer.Masi c'était fini.Sa seule raison de vivre n'était plus.**

_Monsieur..._

**Il sursauta en reconnaissant la petite voix flutée.**

_Dobby..._

**L'elfe le fixait de son regard globuleux et mouillé.Depuis la mort d'Harry,il ne portait que du noir.Même ses chaussettes crasseuses étaient noirs.**

_Monsieur pleure son amie?Mais il ne faut!L'amie du monsieur est encore en vie!_

**Ron le regarda,n'osant en croire ses oreilles.**

_Quoi?Co...Comment?Mais...Mais Malfeoy hait les sorciers de sang moldu,il..._

_L'amie du monsieur le frère du grand Harry Potter..._

**L'elfe eut un sanglot sonore à ce nom.**

_Elle est en vie,mais monsieur doit faire vite!_

_Comment le sais-tu?_**s'écria le jeune homme.**

**Dobby eut un air humble.**

_Monsieur oublie que j'ai travaillé chez les Malefoy...Je connais la demeure du mal..._

**Il eut une grimace dégoutée.**

_Le Malefoy...Il fait du mal à votre amie..._

**Le sang de Ron ne fit qu'un tour.**

_Emmenes-y moi!_

**Dobby hocha la tête et attrapa le jeune homme par la manche.Une seconde plus tard,ils avaient transplané."**

**"Ron crut qu'il avait gardé les yeux fermés.Il faisait sombre,terriblement sombre,et ses yeux grands ouverts sur les ténèbres ne l'aidaient en rien.  
**_Où sommes-nous Dobby?_**murmura le jeune homme**.  
_Chut,monsieur l'ami du grand Harry,il faut se taire..._  
**Ron sentit son coeur se serrer comme à chaque évocation de son meilleur ami.Y penser était si douloureux...Il devait garder la tête froide,chasser ces idées et ces images de son esprit.Pour Hermione...  
Il sentait une petite brise glacée lui caresser la nuque,et frissona en entendant le son de l'eau qui s'égouttait.Depuis que Harry était...n'était plus,on aurait dit que le ciel était en deuil.Il n'avait cessé de pleuvoir,une pluie parfois accompagnée de coups de tonnerre,et d'éclairs,comme si les éléments voulaient communiquer la peine et la colère qui terrassaient tant de monde.Il attendit,sans trop savoir quoi,debout dans le noir,l'elfe de maison toujours accroché à sa manche**.  
_Il vient..._**fit celui-ci d'une toute petite voix.  
Des pas résonnèrent,de plus en plus proches,de plus en plus pressé.Une porte s'ouvrit brusquement,éclairant soudainement une partie de la pièce.Ron et Dobby se reculèrent dans le noir,et,collés au mur,virent Drago approcher.Ron serra les poings.Il semblait porter quelque chose dans ses bras,une chose qu'il lâcha sans ménagement dans un coin.Il resta immobile un instant,regardant la silhouette étendue à ses pieds.  
**_Bien...Ici,personne ne nous dérangera...Mère ne pourra plus rien entendre..._  
**La silhouette gémit.Drago éclata d'un rire qui donna à Ron une furieuse envie de bondir pour lui faire ravaler toutes ces années de frustration.Mais Dobby s'accrochait à son pull et il était trop risqué d'intervenir maintenant.Drago sortit sa baguette.Ron plissa les yeux mais il n'arrivait pas à voir qui était la personne à terre.  
**_Endoloriss!  
_**La victime se convulsa par terre,se tordant dans tous les sens sous l'effet d'une douleur que Ron connaissait pour l'avoir ressentie il n'y avait pas si longtemps...Le jour de la mort d'Harry...Une brûlure,comme des milliers d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc qui s'enfoncent lentement dans la chair...Mais la personne ne criait pas.Elle n'émettait aucun son,ce qui sembla énerver Drago.  
**_Tu vas crier,oui,cries_!**hurla-t-il avec rage.  
**_Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça!_**siffla Ron,pâle**.  
_Monsieur,si vous y aller maintenant,il va la tuer..._**murmura Dobby avec un ton suppliant.  
"La"?Le sang de Ron se figea.  
Non...  
**_Oh,mais je sais ce qui va te faire crier...Et si je te disais que je viens de tuer ton misérable Weasley?  
Non...  
_**Cette voix...Blême,Ron était comme paralysé**.  
_Avada Kedavra...Tu connais ce sort n'est ce pas,Sang-de-Bourbe?Celui qui a tué ton ami le balafré...Je crains que le misèrable rouquin ait retrouvé votre héro!  
Non...C'est faux...Nonnnnnnn!  
_**Le cri d'Hermione lui glaça le sang."**

**"Il y avait tant de souffrance,tant de désespoir dans ce cri.Ron voulut se précipiter vers elle,mais Dobby ne le lachait toujours pas.Ils se débattirent pendant un moment en silence,jusqu'à ce que Drago se décide à quitter ce qui sembalit finalement être un cachot.**

_Je ne vais pas t'achever maintenant...Mais crois-moi,je n'en ai pas fini avec toi..._

**Avec un dernier coup de pied dans le corps de la jeune fille,il s'éloigna.Livide,Ron sortit de l'obscurité et courut s'aggenouiller vers Hermione.Il la sentait sous ses mains,mais il faisait trop sombre pour qu'il puisse voir quoique que ce soit.La voix étranglée par la peur de ce qu'il allait découvrir,il lança sans même avoir recours à sa baguette.**

_Luminatis!_

**Le sort,plus puissant que le "lumos" traditionnel,éclaira toute la pièce**.

_Oh,monsieur,vous avez fait ça sans votre baguette!_**s'extasia Dobby en contemplant de ses grands yeux ronds la voûte pailletée qui flottait à quelques centimètres de leurs têtes.**

**Mais Ron ne répondit pas.L'horreur venait de succéder au soulagement de l'avoir retrouvée.Le spectacle qui s'offrait à sa vue était pire que tout.Hermione avait été battue,atrocement battue.Sa jambe droite formait un drôle d'angle et était probablement cassée.Du sang tachait son petit pull rose pâle,celui qui lui allait si bien.Il caressa son visage tuméfié,le frolant à peine de peur de lui faire mal.Il aurait voulu la prendre dans ses bras,la serrer contre lui,mais il devait lui rester si peu d'os intacts...Jamais il n'avait éprouvé une telle souffrance.Quand Harry était mort,il avait vu dans son regard éteint le repos,la paix...Mais Hermione...Elle vivait,elle souffrait...**

_Monsieur...Elle est_**hésita Dobby.**

_Non!_**répondit brusquement Ron,faisant sursauter l'elfe qui sembla sur le point de fondre en larmes.La voix du jeune homme s'adoucit.**

_Va chercher du secours...Préviens Dumbledore,et dis-lui bien que Hermione est gravement blessée..._

**L'elfe hocha précipitamment la tête.**

_Oui,oh oui,Monsieur,Monsieur Dumbledore est un grand homme,oui,un grand homme,il saura quoi faire!_

**La créature transplana,laissant Ron seul avec sa souffrance.**

**La jeune fille gémit quelque chose que le jeune homme ne comprit pas.Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance**.

_Je suis là..._**souffla Ron en saisissant sa petite main glacée pour la réchauffer dans les siennes.**

**Ron...Ron,ce n'était pas possible,pas lui...Il était sa seule raison de vivre...Il ne pouvait pas mourir,pas comme ça.Lorsqu'il l'avait capturée,Hermione s'était jurée de ne pas céder devant la douleur,de résister,de ne pas lui donner la satisfaction de la voir hurler et supplier...Mais la douleur physique n'était rien à côté de celle qui la submergeait à présent.Crier,pleurer...Cela lui était maintenant égal.Il était sa dernière résistance,sa barrière,son rempart...Mais sans lui,elle était si vulnérable,si lasse de tout,de cette guerre à peine finie,de voir ses proches souffrir,de toute cette haine,toute cette violence.Ron était mort,c'était fini.Elle se laissa aller,sentit la douleur s'estomper...**

_Ron..._**murmura-t-elle dans un gémissement.**

_Je suis là..._**souffla la voix si chère**.

**Non,il était mort...Elle était en train de mourir,il venait la chercher...Elle était heureuse...Il venait la chercher...**

_Je suis là,Hermione...Reste avec moi,je t'en supplie,ne m'abandonne pas..._

**La voix se perdit dans un sanglot.Une voix si réelle,si proche...Peut-être était-t-elle encore en vie?**

_Hermione...Je sais que tu ne m'entends pas...Mais je suis désolé...Tellement désolé...Je...Je..._

**Le jeune homme sembla chercher ses mots.Il eut un petit rire,un rire triste.**

_Tu me connais,mieux que quiconque,tu sais que je n'ai jamais été doué pour ce genre de choses..._

**Parle,parle,s'il te plait,parle.La jeune fille se raccrochait à la voix de son ami,résistant au courant glacial qui l'entrainait si loin de lui.**

_Mais...Cela fait des années que j'aurais du te le dire...Je...Oh,Hermione,je t'aime tant,ne me laisse pas!_

**Les pleurs du jeune homme furent la bouée de sauvetage de la jeune fille,la lumière dans les ténèbres qui l'envahissaient,le souffle de vie qui lui manquait.**

**Sa poitrine se souleva**.

_Ron..._**murmura-t-elle.**

**Ron essuya soudain ses larmes du revers de sa manche et se pencha sur la jeune fille.**

_Je suis là...Je suis là,accroches-toi,ils vont venir..._

_Restes avec moi..._

_Je suis là,je ne t'abandonnerais jamais..._

**Assis dans une chambre faiblement éclairée,Ron attendait.Hermione,allongée sur le lit,dormait.Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était inconsciente.Mrs Pomfresh,comme d'habitude,avait fait des miracles.Le visage de la jeune fille avait nettement meilleur mine.Son oeil était dégonflé et était passé d'une teinte noiratre à un violacé de plus en plus clair.Ses plaies s'étaient presque toutes cicatrisées,et sa jambe était maintenue par une atelle afin que les os se ressoudent.Mais son inconscience était inquiètante,et Ron ne quittait plus la chambre,même si ses proches le rassuraient sans cesse sur l'état de santé de son amie.Un bruti le fit sursauter.Mrs Weasley.Elle posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de son fils.**

_Alors?_**chuchota celui-ci.**

**Mrs Weasley secoua négativement la tête.**

_La maison était vide...Ils ont fui..._

**Drago et sa mère avaient fui...Le jeune homme serra les poings.Sa mère soupira.**

_Oh,seigneur...Si tu savais...Quand nous avons vu que tu avais disparu...Et quand Dobby est revenu sans toi...J'ai failli l'étrangler pour t'avoir laissé seul!_

_Tout est fini,maman_,**fit Ron avec une voix qui se voulait apaisante**.

Mrs Weasley acquiesça.Elle contempla Hermione,les yeux plein de larmes.

_Pauvre petite...Mon chéri,tu dois sortir,ordre de Pompom..._

**Ron hocha la tête en se passant la main dans ses cheveux roux.Il regarda Hermione et écarta tendrement une mèche brune qui retombait sur ses yeux.Il l'embrassa sur le front sous le regard attendri,et un brin nostalgique,de sa mère.**

_Est-ce que..._

**Ron s'interrompit.La main d'Hermione dans la sienne...Il venait de sentir une faible pression.Les paupières de la jeune fille frémirent pour s'ouvrir sur un regard brun perdu et surpris.**

_Hermione!"_

"**Tout était de sa faute.Absolument tout.Tout ce qui était arrivé à la fille qu'il aimait plus que sa propre vie,la fuite des Malefoy...Tout...Ron,avec un soupir,se prit la tête entre ses mains.Le réveil d'Hermione avait surpris tout le monde,et le jeune homme s'éait aussitôt retrouvé dehors,chassé dans le couloir par sa mère et Mrs Pomfresh.Cela faisait déjà quelques heures,et il commençait sérieusement à s'inquièter.Dépliant ses longues jambes,il se leva du couloir où il s'était effondré et sortit à l'extèrieur.Quelques rayons de soleil,perçant une épaisse masse de nuages sombres,vinrent timidement caresser son visage.Il s'assit sur le perron et promena un regard pensif autour de lui.La rue était vide,balayée par un vent automnal.Par sa faute,Hermione avait failli mourir...Il aurait pu la perdre sans jamais lui avouer ce qu'il avait toujours ressenti pour elle...Et cela par sa faute.S'il était resté,elle sera là,assise auprès de lui,savourant ensemble l'un de ces rares moment de paix.Un bruti derrière lui lui indiqua que quelqu'un venait de transplaner à l'intérieur de la maison.Voldemort était mort,mais avait-il vraiment perdu.Des Mangemorts étaient encore en fuite,libres,le nombre de victimes dépassaient tout entendement,et...Harry était mort.Le jeune homme ramena ses genoux vers lui et y enfouit sa tête.Harry était mort...  
**_Et alors?  
_**Ron sursauta en relevant brusquement la tête.Il ouvrit la bouche,la referma,la rouvrit,sans qu'aucun son ne s'en échappe.Ses yeux fixaient intensément,sans oser y croire, une silhouette translucide qui se tenait debout dans l'herbe jaunie,à quelques mètres de lui.Un fantôme...  
**_Ha...Harry?  
Ah,tu me rassures,je croyais que tu avais oublié mon prénom_!**fit l'esprit d'Harry en riant.  
Ron n'en revenait pas.Harry...Il semblait si vivant...Etait-il en train de rêver?  
**_Je...Tu...Euh...ça va?  
_**Son ami hocha la tête,mais un air grave succéda au sourire radieux qu'il arborait.Il regarda son ami dans les yeux,des yeux voilès,des yeux faigués par trop d'horreurs,trop de malheurs.  
**_Ron...Je ne te reconnais plus!  
_**Le jeune homme détourna le regard et se renforgna**.  
_Ron...Rien de tout cela n'est de ta faute!C'était écrit!  
_**Ron bondit sur ses jambes,écarlate.**  
_Tu es mort sous mes yeux,alors que j'aurais pu intervenir,explosa-t-il.Tu es mort,toi qui venait de nous sauver tous!...Ce...C'est moi qui aurait du mourir,_**ajouta-t-il plus calmement en baissant les yeux.  
Harry secoua la tête négativement.**  
_Décidemment,tu peux vraiment être très bête!  
_**Son ami haussa les épaules.  
**_Si tu es revenu pour me dire ça.._."

**Il était frustré,énervé et furieux contre lui-même.Pas seulemnt pour ce que Harry venait de lui dire,mais également pour sa propre attitude.Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais s'empécher de fanfaronner,de mettre sa fiertè en avant?Il était désagrèable avec son meilleur ami,qui était mort,et qu'il ne reverrait sans doute jamais.Il aurait voulu le serrer dans ses bras,lui dire qu'il lui manquait terriblement,que faire son deuil était bien trop difficile.Imaginer que son ami,son frère,ne serait plus jamais à ses côtés,que leurs moments de complicité appartenaient définitivement au passé...C'était au-dessus de ses forces.Toutes les nuits,la mort de Harry le hantait,le rongeait de l'intérieur comme si son sang s'était transformé en acide...Comment se résoudre à perdre un ami...Mais surtout,comment vivre avec ça?**

**Et tout cela,il ne le disait pas.Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi,quelque chose en lui le poussait à résister,à garder ces émotions en lui.**

_Ron..._

**Le jeune homme gardait le regard obstinémnt fixé sur une herbe plus haute que les autres,qui se balançait allégrement au gré du vent.**

_Ron...S'il te plaît,regardes moi..._

**Sa voix résonnait étrangement,comme s'il parlait du fond d'un puits.Ses yeux se levèrent irrésistiblement pour venir plonger dans les yeux verts de son ami.Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.**

_Ron,...Ai-je l'air malheureux?_

**Ron,surpris,observa malgré tout Harry...Il lui souriait,un sourire franc,et le fait d'être un fantôme n'aplatissait pas d'avantage ses cheveux.Le regard du jeune homme se porta machinalement sur le front de son ami,et ce qu'il vit,ou plutôt ce qu'il ne vit pas,le frappa aussitot.La cicatrice n'y était plus,son front était impeccablement lisse.Le seul lien avec Voldemort,mais également avec ses parents,avait disparu.Mais autre chose le frappa d'avantage,sinon plus.Harry avait changé.Oh,il était toujours ce jeune homme maigre,le visage barré de lunettes que Ron avait connu,mais il y avait autre chose que la cicatrice qui avait disparu.La tension,l'inquiètude,la peur...Jamais Harry n'avait semblé aussi heureux,ni aussi détendu,même lorqu'il était entouré de ses proches.Son regard était serein,il n'avait jamais semblé aussi épanoui que dans la mort.**

_Je suis heureux,Ron,comme je ne l'ai jamais été._

**Deux silhouettes se matérialisèrent lentement autour de lui.**

**"Une ravissante jeune femme à la chevelure d'un roux aussi flamboyant que celui,légendaire,des Weasley,au regard émeraude pétrifiant.Et un homme,qui ressemblait de manière troublante à Harry.Les mêmes cheveux ébourifiés,le même sourire...James et Lilly Potter.Ils encadraient leur fils et le tenaient chacun tendrement par une épaule**.

_J'ai retrouvé mes parents...Et Sirius,et tous les gens que j'aimais et qui m'ont été enlevés..._**fit Harry tandis que ses parents se volatilisaient,les laissant seuls.**

_Tant mieux pour toi_,**lança Ron d'une voix qui se voulait cassante,indifférente,mais qui était en réalité blessée,touchée.**

**Il ne pouvait s'empécher d'être en colère.Harry ne parlait que de lui.Pensait-il seulement un instant à ses amis,à Ginny qui jour après jour,se murait dans le silence,s'enfermait dans sa souffrance...Il ne pensait qu'à ceux qu'il avait retrouvés,pas à ceux qu'il avait laissés...Pensait-il au vide qu'il avait laissé?A quel point Ron s'était senti seul et perdu...A sa mère,qui avait pris dix ans en l'espace d'une soirée,de cette soirée...A Hermione...**

_Ron,tu as raison quand tu dis que je ne suis pas venu pour ça...Ron,je suis venu pour une autre raison...Je sais ce qui c'est passé...Hermione...J'étais avec elle,j'ai tout vu,je..._

**Ron venait de bondir sur ses jambes,blanc de rage.Seules ses oreilles étaient restées écarlates,et ses poings serrés tremblaient...**

_Quoi?Tu...Tu étais avec elle...Et tu ne l'as même pas aidée!Tu aurais pu la sortir de là,tu aurais pu...Comment as-tu pu laisser faire ça!_

**Harry hocha la tête.**

_Je savais que tu aurais cette réaction...Et...Hé!_

**Ron venait de balancer son poing en direction du visage de son ami.Mais il avait oublié un détail,un détail qui lui valu d'être emporté par son élan et de se retrouver étalé sur le sol avec le poing glacé,comme s'il l'avait enfoncé dans la neige.Harry haussa les sourcils.On avait l'impression qu'il avait envie de rire,mais son sourire s'effaça quand il croisa le regard dur et fulminant de Ron.Il soutint ce regard,les bras croisés.**

_Je n'avais pas le droit d'intervenir,comme je n'ai pas le droit d'apparaître quand je veux!Ron,tu as l'air d'oublier qu'Hermione est aussi mon amie!Ce...C'était affreux d'être là...Et de ne pas pouvoir intervenir..._

**Le jeune Auror sonda le visage de son ami.Harry avait réellement l'air sincère,il semblait écoeuré,inquiet,triste...**

_Je vous ai entendu transplaner Dobby et toi,j'ai du partir ensuite...Comment va Hermione?_

_Comment veux-tu qu'elle aille?Bon sang,Harry,elle s'est faite torturée!_

**Sa voix se brisa et Ron s'effondra sur le palier,le visage dans les mains.Harry s'aggenouilla devant son ami,sans qu'aucune des herbes ne frémisse ou ne se plie...Jamais il n'avait vu Ron dans cet état,aussi désemparé,aussi bouleversé...Bien sur ,il savait depuis longtemps que Ron aimait Hermione,depuis bien plus longtemps que le principal concerné...Mais dans cette guerre,dans ce gouffre de souffrances et de ténèbres dans lequel ils avaient été plongé à leur sortie de Poudlard,tout semblait si différent...**

_Ron..._

**Le jeune homme gardait le visage obstinément baissé,comme à chaque fois qu'il ressentait quelque chose d'intense...Sacré Ron,il ne changerait décidemment jamais...Il n'avait pas besoin de changer...Peut-être d'évoluer...**

_Ronald Weasley,quand cesserez-vous de vous conduire comme un enfant de six ans!_**s'exclama Harry.**

**Ron ne bougea pas.**

_Ron,pourquoi as-tu toujours aussi peur de tes sentiments?_

**Celui-ci releva brusquement la tête.Il avait le visage ruisselant de larmes.Sa voix chevrotait,pleine de sanglots contenus**.

_P...Pourquoi tu nous as laissé,hein?Pourquoi?Nous avions tellemnt besoin de toi!J'ai tellemnt besoin de toi!_

**Harry,touché,soupira en secouant négativement la tête.Il aurait voulu prendre son ami dans ses bras,mais c'était impossible**.

_Non,tu te trompes...Tu n'as plus besoin de moi...Tu as Hermione..._

_Tu es mon frère...Je..._

_Je t'aime aussi,Ron_**l'interrompit Harry**._Ta famille et toi avez toujours été là pour moi...Vous vous êtes battus à mes côtés,tu ne m'as jamais abandonné,je t'en serais éternellemnt reconnaissant...Ron,tu n'es en aucun cas responsable de ce qui arrive autour de toi...Tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable!Tout comme je n'y étais pour rien dans la disparition de Sirius._

**Il s'interrompit un instant,avant de reprendre doucement.**

_Tu dois me laisser partir,Ron...Je n'ai qu'un service à te demander..._

**Ron ne dit rien,mais il écoutait.**

_Vis...Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi,fais-le pour moi et pour Hermione.Elle t'aime,prends soin d'elle...Alors vis..._

**Ron leva les yeux sur son ami...Il hocha la tête**.

_Tu me manques_,**murmura-t-il.**

_Toi aussi Ron..._

**Le rouquin soupira**.

_Tu vas partir?_

_Tu parles tout seul?Tu peux revenir,Hermione..._

**Ginny s'interrompit,soudain livide.Le verre qu'elle tenait dans ses mains se brisa à ses pieds,mais elle n'y préta aucune attention.Les yeux rivés sur Harry,elle plaqua ses mains contre sa bouche.Hary eut l'air ébranlé...Il se releva et s'approcha de la jeune fille,qui éclata en sanglots.Ron aurait voulu rester,mais il savait qu'il n'en avait pas le droit,que ce moment n'appartenait qu'à sa petite soeur et à son meilleur ami.**

_Je vais vous laisser..."_

**Ron pressa le pas vers la chambre où Hermione reposait.Mrs Pomfresh et sa mère discutaient devant la porte.Elles s'interrompirent en voyant le jeune homme arriver.  
**_Enfin_,**s'exclama Mrs Weasley**,_cela fait vingt minutes que j'ai envoyé Ginny te chercher!Où étais-tu?  
Comment va Hermione?_**demanda Ron sans répondre à sa mère.  
Celle-ci,résignée,soupira.  
**_Bien...Enfin,autant que l'on puisse l'être dans...dans sa situation...  
_**Ron vit les deux femmes échanger un regard éloquent**.  
_Quoi?  
_**Une boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.Il craignait ce qu'il allait entendre...Hermione était-elle trop mal en point pour survivre,il y avait-il autre chose?...Mais il devait l'entendre,pour Harry,pour elle.  
**_Qu'y a-t-il?  
_**Mrs Pomfresh prit une profonde inspiration**.  
_Mr Weasley,vous devez savoir que votre amie vient de vivre un important traumatisme...Ce...Le Mangemort qui lui a fait ça ne l'a pas seulement torturée physiquement...  
_**Ron suffoqua...Avait-il...Ses mains sur elle...Non,il ne pouvait le concevoir**...  
_Il...Il l'a..._  
**Mrs Weasley poussa une exclamation,et s'écria,pâle**.  
_Mon Dieu non!Non,non mon chéri,il ne s'agit pas de ça!  
Je parlais du choc psychologique que de tels traitement représentent...  
_**Ron n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi soulagé.Il ferma les yeux et eut un sourire**.  
_Je suis là...Elle s'en sortira..."_

**La chambre était faiblement éclairée,et si la pluie avait enfin cessé,le ciel était toujours aussi sombre.Hermione s'était assoupie,le visage tourné vers la fenêtre.Des mèches brunes retombaient sur son front et ses longs cils projetaient leur ombre sur sa joue.Ron resta debout auprès d'elle,sans oser bouger de peur de la réveiller.Ses petits bras entourés de bandages étaient étendus le long de son corps,et sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalles réguliers.Une respiration paisible...Il aurait voulu s'allonger auprés d'elle et l'entourer de ses bras,ne plus la lacher...Mais ce n'était pas le moment...Le jeune homme alla vers la fenêtre et regarda dehors.En bas,assise dans l'herbe,Ginny était seule.Il voyait ses épaules trembler,secouées par ses sanglots...Harry était partit,et il ne reviendrait plus.Sa petite soeur souffrait tant,il détestait la voir ainsi dépèrir,sans pouvoir rien faire.Tant de souffrance,tant d'amour perdu...Il vit sa mère aller vers la jeune fille et la faire rentrer...Des gens allaient et venaient,les cris de douleur d'une mère lui parvinrent de l'étage du dessus...Quelqu'un avait succombé à ses blessures.Son coeur se serra.Ne se réveillerait-il donc jamais de ce cauchemar?**

_Ron..._

**L'interpellé sursauta et se précipita vers Hermione.Le cri l'avait brusquement sortie de son sommeil,et à présent,elle jetait des regards affolés autour d'elle.Ron lui prit les mains et s'assit sur le bord du lit.**

_Tout va bien..._**souffla-t-il.**

**La jeune fille soupira et ferma les yeux un instant,sans lacher les mains de son ami.Elle se redressa et Ron l'aida à s'asseoir avant de la dévisager,grave.**

_Comment te sens-tu?_

**Hermione eut un faible sourire.A l'instant présent,il aurait tant aimé l'embrasser à n'en plus finir.**

_Comme si je m'étais faite renverser par un troupeau de dragons...Encore que je ne sache pas ce que ça fait..._

**Ces ecchymoses partout sur le visage,cette souffrance dans le regard...Ron serra les poings.**

_Ron,je t'en supplie,ne te sens pas coupable!_

**Le jeune homme surpris,leva les yeux vers ceux de son amie.**

_Tu n'y es pour rien..._

_Si...Si je t'avais écoutée,si...A cause de ma stupide vengeance...Oh,Hermione,tout est de ma faute..._**s'écria-t-il en baissant la tête.**

**La jeune fille soupira.Avec une grimace de douleur,elle se souleva et prit le visage de Ron entre ses mains pour y promener son regard.Il se fit dur,et sa voix ne tremblait pas quand elle lança.**

_Tu comptes réellement porter toute la responsabilité du monde sur les épaules?Si c'est le cas,à ton aise!Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à porter ce fardeau!_

**Ron dégagea son visage avec brusquerie.**

_Mais enfin,comment peux-tu dire ça?Sans moi,jamais tu n'aurais...Jamais il n'aurait..._

**Hermione palit mais ne cilla pas.**

_Nous sommes en guerre,et je suis une Auror,comme toi.Il y a des risques,et nous le savons tous les deux.Qui te dit que je n'aurais pas fini dans ses...dans ses mains de toute manière?Tu ne pouvais pas prévoir,et je ne te demanderais jamais d'essayer!_

**Elle s'interrompit un instant,et avant que Ron n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit,elle reprit.**

_Ron,si c'était à refaire,c'est à dire si on revenait en arrière,et que je sache ce qui allait se passer,crois-moi,je n'aurais rien changé...Parce que je préfère vivre ce que j'ai vécu que...Que de te voir devenir un assassin..._

**Sa voix s'éteignit,et les yeux pleins de larmes,elle prit les mains de son ami.**

_Hermione,j'ai déjà du sang sur les mains,je..._**protesta Ron d'une voix rauque.**

_Tu n'avais pas le choix,tu te défendais,tu défendais tes amis,ce en quoi tu croyais,c'est différent!Bien sûr,des gens sont morts,mais ce n'était pas délibéré!Ce n'était pas une vengeance personnelle..._

**Ron secoua la tête.**

_Arrétes,tu te mens comme tu me mens!Je suis déjà un assassin,et par ma faute,tu aurais pu..._

**Il n'arrivait plus à prononcer cette phrase,et acheva dans un soupir résigné.**

_C'est mon fardeau...Je dois le porter seul._

**Tout ces gens qu'il avait tués...Mettre fin à une vie,effacer une existence d'un coup de baguette magique...C'était horrible...Comment vivre avec ça...**

_Alors là mon petit Ron,tu rêves!_

**Stupéfait,il vit son amie se mettre à genoux malgré ses blessures, pour approcher son visage du sien.Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.**

_Ce que tu porteras,je le porterais,quand tu souffriras,je souffrirais,ton sourire sera mon sourire,et ton réveil mon réveil..Tu sembles oublier quelque chose.Je t'aime..._

**Ses joues avaient pris une teinte rosées,mais son regard n'abritait plus aucune hésitation.**

_Tu es un héro,tu as sauvé tant de vies,dont la mienne,tu as oeuvré pour que jamais le mal ne régne dans le monde...Tu n'es pas un assassin,je ne pourrais jamais aimer un assassin...Tu es Ronald Weasley,l'homme dont je suis éperdument amoureuse!_

**Ron,la bouche légèrement entrouverte,la fixa pendant un long moment.Elle était si merveilleuse,si...Si Hermione!Petite,menue,il lui semblait que le moindre souffle pouvait la briser,alors qu'elle était bien plus forte que lui!Ses paroles l'avaient paralysé,elles résonnaient dans sa tête,tournoyaient sans fin.Elle l'aimait,lui!Bill était le plus beau,Charlie le plus intelligent,Percy le plus ambitieux,Fred et Georges les plus drôles,et Ginny la plus adorable...Mais lui,il n'était que Ron.Pas très brillant en cours,pas très doué en Quidditch,ni d'une beauté exceptionnelle,ni d'une intelligence hors du commun...Juste Ron Weasley,l'ami de Harry Potter.Mais malgré tout,elle l'aimait...Les oreilles écarlates,il écrasa ses lèvres contre les siennes.Enfin...**

_Je crois bien que je t'aime aussi..._**lui murmura-t-il dans l'oreille.**

**Ron avança sur l'estrade,suivi par Hermione,dont la main se glissa dans la sienne.Il la serra et prit son élan avant que sa voix ne s'éleve au dessus de l'assemblée silencieuse.Elle lui semblait si lointaine,si étrangère...**

_"Lorsque Dumbledore m'a demandé de prononcer un discours pour l'enterrement d'Harry,je leur en ai tout d'abord voulu,à lui et à Harry,qui me laissait seul.Parce que ma douleur était trop vive,trop présente ,parce que je ne savais pas comment rendre dignement hommage à celui qui,de "survivant" était devenu le "sauveur".Puis la reconnaissance a succédé à la colère et l'amertume.Dumbledore me donnait une chance de dire ce que je ressentais enfin,d'exprimer tout ce que je n'avais jamais dit,faute de temps,mais surtout faute de courage.Mais mon problème n'était pas pour autant résolu.Je ne savais toujours pas quoi dire d'Harry Potter,comment parler de lui.Alors on est venu me souffler la réponse.Une personne qui m'est chère,mon souffle,ma vie,la femme que j'aime..."_

**Ron échangea un sourire avec Hermione.**

_"Cette personne se trouvait être l'autre meilleure amie d'Harry,et ses paroles ont été pleine de sagesse.Elle m'a dit de ne pas parler d'Harry Potter,de ne pas parler du "survivant",ni du "sauveur"...Mais simplement de parler de mon meilleur ami.Harry était mon ami,mon frère,je l'aimais comme j'aime Bill,Charlie,Percy,Fred,Georges, et Ginny.Il faisait partie de ma vie,et je ne m'imaginais pas continuer sans lui.On se dit toujours qu'on a le temps,on vit comme si on avait l'éternité devant nous pour profiter des gens qu'on aime.Mais c'est faux,et Harry le savait.Parmi toutes les autres choses qu'il m'a apprises, je crois que celle-ci est la plus importante.Vivre et aimer tant qu'il en est encore tant.Harry et moi avons tout vécu ensemble.Nous avons rit,nous avons pleuré,nous avons souffert et nous nous sommes réjouis ensemble.Tous les gens qui le connaissaient savent sa générosité,son grand coeur,son humour et sa dévotion envers ses proches.Et je pense n'avoir rien à dire d'autre.Je l'aimais,je l'aime,et je lui serais éternellemen treconnaissant pour tout ce qu'il m'a offert.Son amitié,son amour,sa présence,et l'envie de vivre,et d'aimer.Je sais que là où tu es,tu m'entends Harry.Je t'aime mon frère,et je ne t'oublierai jamais."_


	2. SUITE

**ben je dois avouer que je pensais quand même avoir plus de review mais bon,c'est pas grave,je mets une suite à ce qui était sensé être un oneshot.et un grand merci à ceux qui l'ont lu et qui vont le lire!léchouilles tout plein tout le monde!**

**Allongée dans le noir,Hermione écoutait la respiration paisible de Ron à ses côtés.Les yeux grands ouverts,elle poussa un long chaque nuit,elle n'arrivait plus à dormir,comme chaque nuit,la seule idée de fermer les yeux la plongeait dans une angoisse sourde.Ces images qui l'assaillaient,ces sons,ces bribes de paroles...Garder les yeux ouverts,surtout ne pas les fermer.Ron se retourna et passa un bras sur ses épaules avec un soupir de contentement.Le savoir auprès d'elle la remplissait de joie.Cela faisait un an qu'ils vivaient ensemble dans un petit appartement de Londres,à quelques districts du quartier général de l'Ordre.Un an qu'Harry était mort,un an que la guerre aurait du prendre fin.Tous avaient cru que la mort de Voldemort marquerait la fin des combats,mais il n'en était rien.Après quelques mois d'inactivité,plusieurs mouvements suspects dans le pays avaient indiqué que,pour une raison qu'ils ignoraient encore,les Mangemorts avaient repris du service.Les membres de l'Ordre et tous les Aurors du Ministères étaient sur leurs gardes,les nerfs à vive,et les missions se multipliaient,notamment depuis le meurtre de l'un d'entre eux.Ryan Shabott.Hermione l'avait croisé une fois à l'une des réunions de plus en plus disparate de l'Ordre.Elle ne l'avait pas trouvé très sympathique à première vue,l'air suffisant et sûr de sa valeur,mais selon Ron,c'était un très bon Auror.Ron admirait toujours beaucoup de monde,sans se rendre compte que lui-même était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi elle avait mis autant de temps à lui avouer qu'elle l'aimait.C'était si simple pourtant.Et il lui offrait tant de bonheur.Il lui donnait l'impression d'exister,lui seul savait la faire rire,lui seul pouvait la sortir de ses gonds pour la calmer d'un baiser.Le simple fait de penser à lui...**

"_Hermione!Hermione!"_

**La jeune femme ouvrit péniblement les yeux et se redressa brusquement dans son lit.Elle sentit des bras l'entourer et une main caresser ses cheveux.**

"_Là,là,c'est fini,je suis là,calmes-toi..."_

**Pendant un moment,elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait dans les bras de Ron,mais lorsqu'une larme salée vint mourir sur ses lèvres,elle la nuit d'hier,et celle du jour d'avant,comme toutes les nuits dès qu'elle fermait les yeux et que son esprit sombrait dans le sommeil,elle avait refait le même cauchemar.**

**Ron dévisagea son amie à la lueur de la lampe qui éclairait faiblement leur chambre.Il essuya tendrement les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues livides,et déposa un baiser sur son front brulant.Il n'en pouvait plus,il ne pouvait plus le supporter.C'était tout le temps la même chose.Voir la femme qui l'aimait se réveiller en pleurs toutes les nuits,entendre ses hurlements,ses cris de souffrance,la voir si pâle et si fragile.C'était au dessus de ses forces.Depuis cette nuit là,Hermione ne connaissait plus aucun répit.Depuis que Malefoy l'avait torturée.**

**Hermione se blottit d'avantage contre le torse du jeune homme.Entendre son coeur battre était la seule chose susceptible de calmer les tremblements du sien.Les bras protecteurs de Ron ne la lachaient pas,et bientot,leurs deux coeurs battaient à l'unisson.**

**Hermione aurait voulu s'excuser,s'excuser de toutes ces nuits angoissantes,de lui causer autant de soucis,de voir ses yeux briller d'anxiété à cause d'elle.Mais alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en s'écartant doucement,Ron lui posa un doigt sur les lèvres.Il se pencha vers la jeune fille et souffla**.

"_Je t'aime..."_

**Ses lèvres douces,sucrées,...**

**Hermione regarda les taches lumineuses,nées des quelques rayons de soleil qui passaient à travers l'épais feuillage du chêne,danser sur la surface sombre et polie de pierre."_A Harry,le survivant,le sauveur,notre ami.Nous t'aimons,nous ne t'oublierons jamais_".Harry avait été inhumé conformément à sa volonté,dans le jardin du 12 square Grimmaurd,qui avait été aménagé en conséquence.Elle laissa ses doigts courir sur les lettres gravées dans la pierre dure et froide de la tombe.**

_"Bonjour Harry...Je t'amène des orchidées aujourd'hui..."_

**Elle prit le bouquet desséché et le remplaça par l'autre,frais et parfumé.Puis elle se laissa tomber dans l'herbe,croisant ses longues jambes.Une brise souleva sa masse de cheveux bruns,faisant frémir le feuillage de l'arbre qui la dominait de son ombre.**

"Oui,j'ai passé une bonne nuit..."**souffla-t-elle en guise de réponse à une question muette que seule elle semblait avoir entendu.**

**Une feuille se détacha de l'arbre et voleta lentement jusqu'à elle.Elle la prit,songeuse,et sourit.**

"_Non,tu as raison.En réalité,j'ai passé une nuit épouvantable...Toujours le même cauchemar..."_

**Toujours le rire de Drago Malefoy,toujours la morsure des tortures qu'il lui avait infligées l'année précedente.Ce qui s'était passé la hantait toujours,elle avait beau donner le change en travaillant d'arrache-pied pour le Ministère,elle n'était pas dupe d'elle même.**

_"Je ne veux pas en parler à Ron,...Je ne veux pas lui causer du soucis...Si tu savais..."_

**Elle poussa un soupir,et contempla un horizon invisible.**

"_Comment avons-nous pu être aussi bêtes!Croire que la guerre était finie...Quelle sotise!Comme si Voldemort était indispensable au Mal...Mais nous voulions tellemnt y croire,croire que tu étais mort pour la paix..."_

**Une bourrasque,plus forte que les autres,lui répondit.**

"_Les Mangemorts ont repris leurs activités...Ils se cachent,mais nous savons que plusieurs réunions ont eu lieu ces derniers temps...Il y a quelque chose,...Quelque chose qui leur a donner la force de poursuivre le combat malgré la mort de leur maître...Les Mangemorts que nous avons capturé ont eu l'air aussi surpris que nous lorsque nous les avons interrogé...Il semblerait qu'il se soit passé une chose que ni eux ni nous n'avions prévu.J'ai ma petite idée,mais...J'attends d'être sûre..."_

**Elle se tut un instant,le regard perdu dans les souvenirs...Puis soudain,son visage s'éclaira.**

"_Oh,Harry,j'ai failli oublié!Ginny vient vivre avec nous,chez Sirius,c'est décidé...Si tu voyais la maison,elle a tellemnt changé,grace au talent de Molly,je dois bien l'avouer.Dès qu'elle a su que Ron et moi envisagions de nous y installer,elle a pris les choses en main.A présent on se croirait au Terrier...Je pense que les affaires de Ron qui trainent partout doivent y être pour quelque chose..."_

**Elle s'interrompit,un sourire chargé de tendresse flottant sur les lèvres.**

_"Mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire"_,**acheva-t-elle.**

**Hermione regarda les bonbons de chez Bertie Crochu qui parsemaient la tombe d'Harry,entre quelques bouquets de fleurs,plus ou moins frais.Un rituel que Fred et Georges avaient instauré,pour celui grâce à qui ils avaient pu ouvrir leur boutique de farces et attrapes,bien que dans le contexte actuel,leur activité de membres de l'Ordre soit leur priorité.**

"_Si tu voyais ton fils"_,**reprit-elle dans un souffle**,"_il gambade partout...Il te ressemble tellement,avec les yeux de Ginny...Comme tes parents et toi...Et vous avez tous les deux perdus un être cher à un jeune âge...Trop jeune..."_

**Elle s'interrompit de nouveau.Des bras venaient de l'entourer,des bras dont elle connaissait le moindre centimètre.Elle se blottit davantage contre ce torse qu'elle aimait tant,et se laissa bercer par les battements de son coeur.**

"_ça va aller..."_**dit Ron dans un murmure avant de lui déposer un baiser au creux du cou.**

**Hermione ferma les yeux.Ce n'était pas une question,ni une affirmation,juste trois mots pour elle.La jeune fille s'écarta doucement et se retourna afin de se trouver face à lui.Elle aimait tant voir ses oreilles devenirent écarlates quand elle le regardait,voir autant d'amour dans ses yeux,son sourire maladroit...Ron s'efforçait de ne pas avoir l'air inquiet,mais il ne pouvait s'empécher de l'être,de fouiller son regard...Et,effaré,d'y voir tant de détresse et de fatigue...De voir sa pâleur,ses joues creusées,ses mains froides...Il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine,avec tout l'amour qu'il pouvait avoir pour elle...Jusqu'à ce qu'un "bip" sonore les fasse sursauter tous les deux.Avec un grognement,Ron détacha ses lèvres de celles,si sucrées,de la jeune fille.Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit une petite pierre plate et ronde qu'on aurait pu croire incandescente.Ils échangèrent un regard.Une alerte rouge...Tous deux savaient ce que cela signifiait...Ils bondirent sur leurs jambes.**

"_Je..."_

"_Vas-y...Ils ont besoin de toi..."_**fit Hermione avec un sourire.**

**"Toi,tu as besoin de moi!"répliqua mentalement Ron.Il n'aimait pas la laisser,voir qu'elle souffrait de ses abscences répétées...Il détestait la savoir seule,d'autant que Ginny était en visite au Terrier avec Harry si elle lisait dans ses pensées,Hermione l'étreignit.**

"_Ne t'en fais pas,file!Je pense que je vais aller a bureau aujourd'hui,j'ai du travail à finir..."_

**Ron l'embrassa.**

"_Je t'aime..."_

"_Moi aussi...Toujours..."_

**Après un dernier baiser,il transplana.Hermione,sourciles froncés,regarda les herbes piètinées,là où il se tenait encore debout il y avait à peine quelques secondes...Une alerte rouge...ça ne présageait rien de bon..."**


	3. suite2

**Alalala, c'est fou comme vos commentaires m'ont trop fait plaisir !c'est vrai que le nombre de review n'a pas d'importance, l'important c'est de se faire plaisir et de faire plaisir !J'ai suivi les conseils qu'on m'a donnés et normalement, maintenant, même les review anonymes sont acceptées ! En tout cas, un grand merci à tous et à toutes, merci de votre soutient ! Grosses léchouilles tout le monde !**

**alors il y a également eu une remarque sur le passage où Hermione se réveille,comme quoi c'était confus.je suis vraiment désolée,en fait,sans faire exprès,j'ai mis un passage sans expliquer qu'il s'agissait d'une période intermédiaire entre les 2 guerres(celle au cours de laquelle Harry est mort et celle qui se joue au moment même),une espèce de transition.Je suis désolée,c'est de ma faute!merci à tous!kissssss**

_**SUITE**_

"**A peine fut-il arrivé au quartier des Aurors que Ron fut assailli par une volée de notes qui voltigèrent autour de lui jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écrie,exaspéré.**

"_Bon,ça va!Laissez moi respirer!Sur mon bureau,tout de suite!"_

**Les papiers allèrent se poser sagement sur la surface,couverte de paperasse,du bureau de Ron**.

"_J'ai failli attendre!"_**s'exclama Dean Thomas en attrapant le jeune homme par le bras.**

**Il l'entraîna en direction de la salle de réunion.**

"_Mais enfin...Je peux savoir ce qui se passe?C'est quoi cette alerte rouge?"_**lança Ron en jetant des coups d'oeil surpris à l'effervescence qui régnait.**

**Des Aurors allaient et venaient toutes les dix secondes,dans des craquements sonores,des papiers volaient partout autour d'eux,des sorciers,les bras chargés de documents couraient dans tous les sens.Il reporta son attention sur Dean,camarade de classe puis collégue de bureau.Son ami avait l'air extrénement tendu,et Ron jugea préférable de ne pas insister.**

**La salle de réunion bourdonnait des conversations qu'avaient les Aurors.**

"_Salut Weasley!"_

"_Salut Mike..."_

"_Bonjour Ron!Comment va Hermione?"_**fit Tonks en louchant sur l'une de ses mèches vert pomme**.

"_Bien,bien..."_**répondit machinalement le jeune homme,tandis qu'une petite voix criarde lui hurlait dans la tête "_ce n'est pas vrai,elle ne va pas bien,et toi,tu es là à sourire bêtement au lieu d'être avec elle!_".**

"_Tiens,frérot!"_

**Fred et Georges lancèrent une boulette de papier à leur cadet,qui alla s'asseoir auprès d'eux.**

"_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici?"_

**Les jumeaux haussèrent les épaules.**

"_On nous a dit de venir...Remus ne devrait pas tarder d'ailleurs..."_

**Ron constata qu'en effet,il y avait là l'ensemble des Aurors qui avaient participé au dernier combat...enfin,à ce qu'on croyait être le dernier combat,mais qu'il y avait également les membres de l'Ordre.Dean se racla bruyamment la gorge.Les conversations s'éteignirent et les regards se tournèrent vers lui.**

"_Vous avez tous été prévenus par vos pierres de liaison...Nous sommes en alerte maximale..."_

**Les sourires disparurent des visages,remplacés par une grande gravité et une extrême concentration.**

"_Ce matin,à 6 heures heure locale,en France,une famille de sorciers a été tuée...La mère avait des parents moldus."_

**Un silence de mort s'abattit sur l'assemblée.Ron crut qu'un souffle glacial venait de lui traverser le coeur.Il comprenait mieux pourquoi Dean avait l'air aussi nerveux...Ses parents étaient Moldus.**

"_Une bande de Mangemorts avait été signalée dans la zone...Une équipe vient de partir...Je crois que nous savons tous ce que cela signifie..."_

**Ron serra les poings.Il voulait sortir en courant,transplaner auprès d'Hermione.Cela signifiait que les Mangemorts poursuivaient les objectifs de Voldemort.L'anéantissement des "Sang-de-Bourbe".**

**Il avait l'impression que le monde venait de lui tomber sur la tête.Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard.**

"_Ron...ça ne va pas?"_

**Le jeune homme secoua la tête.**

_"Hermione..."_**murmura-t-il.**

**Il se rendit compte que ses mains tremblaient,et il serra les bras de son siège pour que personne ne les voient.**

_"Le Ministère a eu mon rapport ce matin même"_,**poursuivit Dean. "**_Pour le moment,il estime que la situation ne mérite pas que l'on alerte la population..."_

**Il avait prononcé ses derniers mots avec un ton hargneux.Il pensait sans doute à son épouse,fille de Moldus comme lui.**

"_Pour eux,un seul meurtre ne signifie pas qu'une attaque massive est en train de se préparer...Mais nos informateurs sont formels.Il y a quelque chose,ou quelqu'un qui leur a redonné la foi,et ils sont prêts à se lancer au combat...Ce meurtre ne sera pas le dernier..."_

**D'un coup de baguette,il fit apparaître un écran.**

"_Voici ce que les Aurors français ont découvert ce matin..."_

**On aurait dit que plus personne ne respirait dans la pièce.Tous retenaient leur souffle,et contemplaient,les yeux écarquillés par l'horreur,l'image qui s'étalait sur l'écran.Ron avait la gorge soudain sèche.Il était comme paralysé,hypnotisé par le carnage qui s'offrait à eux.Une famille entière.Les parents,les enfants...Indescriptible...Insoutenable...Il entendit quelqu'un sortir précipitemment de la pièce.Un frisson parcourut l'assemblée,jusqu'à ce que l'image disparaisse enfin.**

**Dean les regarda tour à tour,une farouche détermination sur le visage.**

"_Nous avons tous assisté au dernier combat..."_

"_Premier serait plus juste..."_**corrigea quelqu'un à voix basse**.

"_Et nous savons ce que...donne les tortures des Mangemorts,nous savons le résultat des tortures qu'ils infligent à leurs victimes.Le Ministère a l'air de croire que le fait que l'une des victimes de ce matin ait des parents Moldu n'est qu'une coïncidence,mais nous tous,nous savons que dans les activités de ces criminels,il n'y a pas de hasard.Jamais..."_

**Un murmure d'approbation lui répondit.Ron ne pouvait qu'acquiéser,encore retourné par ce qu'il venait de voir.Il n'arrivait pas à y croire,il refusait d'y croire...Parce que cela signifiait beaucoup de choses.Trop de choses.**

"_La plupart d'entre vous ont été à Poudlard avec moi,et ont vécu ce que j'ai vécu...Tous ces évenements liès au...à...Voldemort."_

**Il avait prononcé ce dernier mot plus fort que les autres,comme si le fait d'élever la voix l'aiderait à évoquer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom sans trembler.**

"_Et nous savons que les premières victimes désignées sont les gens nés de Moldu..."_

**Un silence lui répondit.Un silence tendu,inquiet,qui appréhendait la suite de ce que Dean allait dire**.

"_Je suis allé rendre visite au ministre..."_

**Fred,Georges et Ron eurent la même grimace. Zacharias Smith...Ron repensa avec nostalgie à l'époque où ils étaient tous les deux à Poudlard,à l'Armée de Dumbledore...Seulement quelques années en arrière et il aurait pu lui faire ravaler sa stupide fiertè à ce Smith!**

"_Il m'a donné le feu vert.Nous allons donc nous organiser en équipe et accélerer les recherches des Mangemorts en liberté..."_

_"Et...Et s'il y a d'autres meurtres?"_

**Les regards convergèrent vers Ron,qui rougit mais insista.**

_"Comment assurer la sécurité de...des cibles?"_

**Il s'efforçait d'adopter un ton professionnel,mais tous savaient quà l'instant même,il pensait à Hermione.**

"_Je sais..."_**souffla Dean**."_Il faudra les évacuer dans une zone de haute sécurité..."_

_**voilà,j'espère que ça va vous plaire!**_


	4. suite3

**Héhéhé, et voui, ya que moi qui ait la réponse aux questions que vous vous posez ! Mais vous saurez…bientôt ! Lol ! En attendant, merci pour vos reviews et suite !**

_**SUITE**_

"_Bonjour Miss Granger!"_

_"Bonjour Mrs Hotwood!"_

**La jeune fille pressa le pas vers son bureau avant que la vieille secrétaire du ministre ne l'embarque dans une de ces conversations interminables dont elle avait le secret.En fait de conversation,il s'agissait plutôt d'un monologue dans son cas.**

**Elle se dirigea vers le coin où on l'avait mise.Reculé,isolé.Selon sa propre volonté.Elle ne travaillait qu'avec une personne.**

"_Ah,Hermy,tu lui as échappée!"_**lança une voix joyeuse qui semblait étrangement lointaine.**

"_Bonjour Betty,oui je vais bien merci!"_

**Une petite brune,au visage rond mangé de grands yeux noirs pétillants,sortit de sous le bureau avec un grand sourire,en brandissant un papier.**

"_Excuses moi!Mais si tu savais!J'ai eu le droit à la fois où son neveu,le "pauvre Danny chéri tenait sa baguette à l'envers en lançant un sort de bougeotte!".Cinquième version en un mois!"_

**Hermione rit,et déposa ses affaires sur son bureau,impeccablemment rangé.Un Ron et une Hermione radieux dans un cadre lui sourirent et lui adressèrent un signe avant de s'embrasser avec passion.Un sourire réveur flotta un instant sur ses lèvres,jusqu'à ce que la dénommée Betty la secoue.**

"_Hého!Tu es dans la lune!Avec ton beau Ron je suppose."_

**Les joues de la jeune fille se teintèrent légérement de rouge,et elle haussa les épaules pour se donner une contenance.**

"_Tu as le dossier concernant les manuscrits de ce scribe égyptien...Je ne sais plus son nom...Carpésquelquechose..."_

_"Carm Imotés"_,**corrigea Hermione en fouillant dans ses dossiers.**

**Elle adorait son métier,"Recherches et études des oeuvres écrites inédites",mais parfois,elle aurait aimé en changer...Etre Auror,comme Ron par exemple...**

"_Je crois que je l'ai oublié chez moi"_,**soupira-t-elle**.

**Betty eut l'air ennuyée.**

"_C'est génant..."_

"_Bah...Je retourne le chercher..."_

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**Ron se regarda embrasser Hermione dans le cadre posé sur son bureau,par dessus une masse de papiers,dossiers,et autres objets dont il ignorait lui même la provenance.Dès le lendemain,il allait partir en infiltration en Ecosse...Encore une absence.Mais cette fois,c'était différent.Des vies étaient en jeu,des vies dont celle d'Hermione. Et après les images qu'il avait vues...**

"_Ron!Viens vite!"_

**Le jeune homme s'arracha à sa réverie pour se précipiter vers Dean.Celui-ci,livide,l'entraina à l'écart.**

"_Ron..Il faut que tu préviennes Hermione...Avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..."_

**Ron eut du mal à avaler sa salive.Ce n'était pas possible...Pas elle...Pas maintenant...**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Hermione se rematérialisa dans le salon.Elle regarda autour d'elle,et poussa un soupir.Il y avait un tel vide quand les êtres qu'elle aimait n'y était pas.Le même vide qui habitait son coeur.Les rires et gazouillis de Harry Junior lui manquaient terriblement,sa meilleure amie lui manquait,tellement de choses et de gens lui manquaient.Son regard se promena sur les photos qui trônaient sur la cheminée.Harry,Ron et elle lors de leur troisième année...A moins que ce ne soit la quatrième...Harry et Ron ensemble,sur leurs balais,juste après leur victoire face aux Serdaigle en sixième année...Ron et elle pendant leur premier bal de Noël en tant que couple officiel...Toute leur promotion à la fin de la septième année...Ginny et Harry...Ginny et Harry Junior...Ron et elle...Tous ces visages souriant lui donnaient presque la nausée.Harry ne sourirait plus,c'était fini.Et dans le contexte actuel,il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se réjouir.Etait-il possible qu'ils aient été un jour si insouciants?Que leurs seules préoccupations soient les cours et le Quidditch?La menace semblait alors si lointaine...Ils en étaient conscients,mais c'était tellement irréel pour de simples adolescents.Elle se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil,face aux photos.Sa seule lueur,son seul espoir,toute sa vie résidait dans le regard de Ron,dans son sourire,dans ses mains,ses gestes,sa présence,dans leurs disputes même,moins fréquentes,mais toujours aussi présentes.Le jeune homme lui fit de grands signes depuis le cadre posé contre le mur,et fit tournoyer Hermione pour au moins la millième fois.Hermione sourit,en se demandant comment son reflet faisait pour ne pas avoir mal au coeur à forces!**

"_Bon,où est ce satané dossier!"_

**Elle grimpa d'un pas leste les marches qui menaient à l'étage,et se dirigea vers son bureau.Soudain,tout lui parut étrangement silencieux.Ce n'était plus un silence naturel...Il y avait autre chose...**

"_Non mais,faites attention où vous mettez les pieds!"_**s'écria une petite voix suraigüe.**

**Hermione poussa un petit cri en bondissant en arrière,la main sur le coeur.**

**Le petit lutin que Junior avait laissé trainer dans le bureau lui montra un petit poing rageur avant de se réfugier sous une étagère.La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement.C'était stupide...Pendant un moment,elle s'était sentie observée...**

"_Alors,ce fameux dossier..."_**fit-elle à voix haute,plus pour se rassurer elle même qu'autre chose.Mais sa voix résonna si bizarrement qu'elle lui arracha un frisson.**

**Avec des gestes fébriles,elle se mit à parcourir la pile de papiers qui s'empilaient sur la table.**

"_Le voilà!"_**s'exclama-t-elle en brandissant un classeur rouge.**

**Au même moment,quelque chose tomba au rez-de-chaussé.Hermione se figea et tendit l'oreille.Un autre bruit,comme quelqu'un qui se déplaçait...Le classeur lui échappa des mains,mais elle n'y préta pas garde.Elle fouilla dans sa poche...et fut effarée de constater que sa baguette n'y était pas...Comment avait-elle pu ignorer la règle de sécurité la plus élementaire?Toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi...**

**Lorsqu'elle sortit dans le couloir,on aurait du que la nuit était tombée...Le plancher gémit..."**

"**La jeune femme retint sa respiration,les sens en alerte.Elle sentait une angoisse profonde monter en elle...Et si IL était revenue,pour achever son oeuvre,pour finir ce qu'il avait commencé...Son pied effleura la première marche,et resta suspendu à quelques centimètres du sol.Elle se retourna brusquement...Non,elle avait dû réver...Avec précaution,elle descendit les marches,qui protestèrent faiblement sous son poids.**

"_R...Ron?"_

**Sa voix était étrangement cassée.Elle se racla la gorge et lança plus distinctement.**

"_Ron?C'est toi?"_

**Le salon était désert.Il n'y avait que ses affaires posées sur la table,et sa baguette.Elle se précipita pour la saisir,sans se sentir rassurée pour autant.**

"_Il...Il y a quelqu'un?"_

**Seul un silence opressant lui répondit.Hermione déglutit.Si seulement Ron était là...Elle jeta un coup d'oeil à l'horloge qui était accrochée au mur.Un cadeau de Mrs Weasley.C'était la même que celle-ci possédait dans sa cuisine au Terrier.Les aiguilles indiquaient les positions et les situations des différents membres de la famille.Celle de Ron était obstinément pointée sur "Au travail".Ginny et Harry Junior étaient au Terrier,de même que le reste des Weasley,à l'exception de Bill,Charlie et Percy.Hermione regarda la sienne,qui indiquait "à la maison".Ce qu'elle aurait être au bureau,à rire des bétises de Betty!Quant aux minuscules autres petites aiguilles,elles restaient inertes.Mrs Weasley lui avait confié qu'elles étaient destinées à ses futurs petits-enfants.L'aiguille de Ron bascula vers "en déplacement".**

"_Faites qu'il vienne ici..."_

**Debout au milieu de la pièce assombrie par l'absence,le souffle court,la jeune fille osait à peine bouger.Le rire de Malefoy lui revint à l'esprit...Les douleurs se réveillèrent...Ses yeux s'embuèrent...Elle était épuisée.Toutes ces nuits sans dormir,à faire ces cauchemars,à revivre ces tortures,cette souffrance...**

"_Hermione?"_

**Hermione poussa un cri,laissant échapper sa baguette.**

"_Ginny..."_**souffla-t-elle en voyant le visage de sa meilleur amie apparaître dans l'âtre.**

**Elle alla s'aggenouiller auprès d'elle,soulagée.**

"_ça ne va pas?Que se passe-t-il?"_**demanda son amie,inquiète.**

"_Rien,rien...Tout va bien!Je suis contente de te voir_."

**Ginny sourit.**

"_Tout le monde va bien au Terrier?"_

"_Oh oui",_**s'exclama la jeune fille**."_Fred et Georges sont arrivés il a y quelques jours,Charlie vient demain,Bill est encore à Londres,mais il ne devrait plus tarder...Et Percy..."_

**Ginny poussa un soupir en repoussant une mèche de son front.**

"_Eh bien,je pense que c'est en bonne voie..."_**résuma-t-elle**."_Il ne manque que Ron et toi..."_

**Hermione savait que son amie pensait "et Harry...",mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître.**

"_Tu es au courant de quelque chose?"_**demanda Ginny**,"_Papa,Fred et Georges ont été appelés d'urgence au ministère..."_

_"Je sais...Ron aussi...Mais je ne sais pas encore ce qui se passe..."_

_"Rien de grave j'espère,...Oh,Harry,laches maman mon chéri!"_

**Hermione entendit son amie rire,et le rire du petit Harry s'éleva dans la pièce.**

**Soudain,il lui sembla qu'il ne faisait plus aussi sombre.**

"_Il veut te voir"_,_fit Ginny,le visage radieux..."Non,mon ange,tu verras ta tante Hermy dans deux jours...C'est toujours d'accord pour Vendredi?Maman tient à ce que vous soyez là pour...Pour célèbrer la mort de Harry...Avant de revenir chez Sirius nous recueillir..."_

**La jeune fille aquiesça.Le 12 square Grimmaurd resterait toujours "chez Sirius".L'empreinte de leur ami était toujours là,dans l'air de la maison,dans ses murs.**

"_Qu'est-ce que c'est?"_**demanda Ginny,sourcils froncés en fixant quelque chose derrière Hermione.Celle-ci aussi avait entendu.Elle se retourna,sans rien voir.**

"_Tu es sûre que ça ne venait pas de ton côté?"_**demanda-t-elle à son amie d'une voix mal assurée.**

"_Non,certaine,mais...Hermione!"_

**Une main attrapa violemment la jeune fille et la tira en arrière,loin de la cheminée et des cris paniqués de Ginny.Hermione ouvrit la bouche,mais une main se palqua dessus,étouffant un hurlement de terreur.Elle se débattit,le coeur battant la chamade.Son cerveau n'arrétait pas de crier "Non!Non!".Une poigne de fer l'immobilisa,l'entraîna dans un vieux placard,et la plaqua contre un mur.Terrorisée,Hermione ne voyait pas son agresseur,qui se tenait dans son dos.**

"_Ron...Non,Ron,viens,je t'en supplie...Ron.._."**gémit-elle dans sa tête.**

**Ils étaient dans l'obscurité,et si elle ne pouvait ni parler,ni bouger,ni voir,elle entendait.Elle entendait des pas lourds dans le salon,un bruit de verre brisé.Des voix,étoufées,mais distinctes**.

"_Elle n'est pas là,j'ai vérifié à l'étage..."_

"_Elle était là pourtant...Il y a ses affaires...Et les flammes sont encore vertes...Elle parlait avec quelqu'un..."_**répondit un voix traînante.**

**Hermione était au bord de l'évanouissement.Drago Malefoy!**

**Il y eut un court silence,puis une autre voix,celle d'une femme reprit.**

"_Nous devrions nous en aller,avant que les amis de cette sang-de-bourbe n'arrive..."_

_"Caches-toi,Granger!Tu ne m'échapperas pas!Pas cette fois!"_**cria Drago à la ronde.Sa voix résonna dans toute la maison.**

**Il y eut trois craquements sonores,indiquant qu'ils avaient transplané.Le mystèrieux agresseur la maintint immobiles pendant quelques minutes,qui parurent une éternité pour la jeune fille.Puis il la lâcha enfin...**

_**voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu!kiss à tous et encore merci pour vos commentaires! n'uobliez pas de cliquer en bas à gauche!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à Virg05, Emma et Danae, Aiglus pour vos reviews ! C'est vrai que à la base, c'était sensé être un oneshot, mais vu que ça a bien marché sur le site de la WB, j'ai décidé de poursuivre, d'autant que je prends beaucoup de plaisir à la lire ! Merci encore et biz à tous ! Voilà, c'était juste un message pour vous remercier, pas de suite….mais non, c'est pas vrai ! avouez, zavez eu peur…oui…bon…je me tais et je mets la suite, ça m'évitera de dire n'importe quoi ! lol !**

_**SUITE**_

"_Betty!"_

**La jeune femme regarda le rouquin débouler dans le bureau, le regard fou.**

"_Mr Weasley?"_**s'exclama-t-elle,surprise.**

**Ron ne cessait de regarder autour de lui,comme s'il espèrait voir Hermione surgir de quelque part en souriant,même de dessous le bureau."Faites qu'elle soit là,faites qu'elle soit là...".**

"_Miss Granger n'est pas là..."_

**Ron sentit son sang se glacer.Il tenta de maîtriser le tremblement de ses mains,et regarda Betty dans les yeux.**

"_Où est-elle allée?"_**demanda-t-il d'une voix étranglée.**

"_Eh bien...Elle avait oublié un dossier chez vous,et..."_

_"Combien de temps?"_**la coupa Ron**.

"_Combien de temps quoi?"_

**Le jeune homme aurait voulu la saisir par les épaules et la secouer,mais il se maîtrisa.**

"_Cela fait combien de temps qu'elle est partie?"_

"_Euh...Une demi-heure...Ah,oui,tiens,je me demande ce qu'elle fait...Elle aurait dû revenir...Mais...Mr Weasley,vous ne vous sentez pas bien?Vous êtes tout pâle?Vous voulez vous asseoir?"_

**Ron secoua la tête,incapable de prononcer le moindre mot.Il sortit précipitemment de la pièce et s'éloigna en courant,suivi par le regard réveur de Betty.**

"_Bon sang...Non,pas elle...Laissez-là moi,je vous en supplie...Laissez-là moi..."_

**Il traversa le hall d'entrée sans préter garde aux appels de ses collègues.Mais Dean le rattrapa et aligna ses pas à celui du jeune ho**mme.

"_Ron...Ron...Où vas-tu?Tu as prévenu Hermione?"_

_"Elle...Elle n'est pas là...Elle est rentrée...Sans savoir..."_

_"Quoi?"_

**Dean l'attrapa par le bras pour le stopper**.

"_Lâches moi"_,**rugit Ron en se dégageant."**_Chaque seconde compte!"_

"_Je sais",_**dit gravement Dean."**_Mais tu n'iras pas seul...On...On ne sait jamais...Fred,Georges!"_

**Les jumeaux,qui s'apprétaient à quitter le ministère,vinrent vers eux**.

"_Ouais...Ron,qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?"_

_"Tu as une drôle de tête!"_

_"Oubliez votre mission pour le moment,et allez avec lui!"_

**Dean tourna les talons sans plus d'explications,laissant les deux hommes perplexes.**

"_Ben...D'accord,on va où?"_

_"Chez moi,vite!"_

**Fred et Georges échangèrent un regard surpris,mais emboîtèrent le pas à leur frère sans poser de questions."**

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

"_Re...Remus?"  
_**Le loup-garou sortit de la pénombre,le visage tendu,aux aguets.Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux.  
**"_Mais enfin...Que faites-vous là?"  
"Hermione...Où est Ron?"  
_**La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.Il venait de la sauver des griffes de Malefoy et de ses compagnons Mangemorts...**  
"_Eh bien...Au ministère je suppose...Il y a eu une alerte rouge..."  
_**Lupin hocha la tête.Il sortit du placard en jetant des regards inquisiteurs autour de lui,fouillant des yeux le moindre recoin un peu sombre.  
**"_Je devais y aller moi aussi...Mais les choses se sont précipitées,et j'ai à peine eu le temps de les prévenir..."  
"Les prévenir?"  
_**Lupin se passa une main sur le visage.Il avait le teint grisâtre,et une teinte violacèe soulignait son regard.  
**"_ça recommence Hermione,les meutres...Ce n'était pas fini..."_  
**La jeune fille savait de quoi il parlait.Elle en avait elle-même parlé à Harry,le matin même.Mais elle avait besoin de l'entendre d'une autre voix que la sienne,elle avait besoin d'en être sûre.  
**"_De quoi parlez-vous?"  
_"_La guerre...Ecoutes,prends quelques affaires,le strict minimum...Ils ne vont pas revenir tout de suite,mais ils vont revenir...Le temps presse..."  
_**Hermione sentit son coeur se glacer et la panique gagner ses membres,mais elle ne bougea pas.Elle avait trop de questions à poser**.  
_"Remus,que..."_  
**Sa phrase resta en suspend.Il venait de la saisir par le poignet,et fixait sur elle un regard implacable.  
**"_Hermione,nous n'avons pas le temps.Les Mangemorts te recherchent,tu es la première sur leur liste...Ce matin,ce n'était qu'un "entraînement"..."  
_**Puis il la relacha.Ce matin?De quoi parlait-il?Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait eu ce matin?La jeune fille se massa le poignet.Lupin lui faisait peur.Lui d'ordinaire si calme,si doux...On aurait dit que sa lycantropie reprenait le dessus,et ce,sans qu'il n'y ait de pleine lune.Elle ne le reconnaissait plus dans ce regard plein de rancoeur,de désillusions...**  
_"Où...Où allons-nous?"  
_"_Rejoindre l'Ordre..."_  
**L'Ordre s'était reformé.Il avait été dissout au lendemain de la victoire,laissant aux Aurors le soin de rétablir la situation.Pour qu'il se reforme,il avait du se passer quelque chose d'effroyable**...

_"Attends frérot...Je passe devant..."_**fit Fred.  
Mais Ron l'arréta.Il regarda son aîné avec une farouche détermination.  
**"_Fred...Je n'ai plus 10 ans...C'est ma maison,c'est la femme que j'aime...Et c'est moi l'Auror..."  
_**Les deux frères se défièrent brièvement du regard,mais Fred céda et laissa passer le jeune homme.  
**"_Ok,après toi,mais ne viens pas te plaindre si tu te reçois un sort en pleine tête!"  
_**Ron ne releva pas.Ils traversèrent le jardin avec précaution.Le gravier de l'allée crissait sous leurs pas...Georges jeta un regard circulaire autour d'eux.  
**"_Eh bien...Toujours aussi animé comme quartier!"  
_**Sa tentative pour détendre l'atmosphère fut vaine.Une fois sur le perron,Ron s'immobilisa.La porte...La porte était ouverte...Ses jambes refusaient d'avancer...Ses yeux,écarquillés,voyaient déjà le corps d'Hermione gisant dans le salon,ils voyaient les funestes images de ce matin,ils voyaient la marque des Mangemorts...Ce fut Fred qui le tira de sa létargie.  
**"_Bon...On y va ou tu comptes rester là?"  
"Les Mangemorts...Les Mangemorts...Ils étaient là..."_  
**Les jumeaux le regardèrent gravement**.  
"_Ecoutes frangin,...Je ne sais pas ce que nous allons trouver à l'intèrieur..."  
"Mais nous devons y aller...Peut-être que ce n'est pas trop tard..."  
"Je passe par derrière au cas où quelqu'un tenterait de s'échapper..."  
_**Ron ne put que hocher la tête.Lorsque George poussa la porte,il sursauta...Mais elle s'ouvrit sans bruit sur un intèrieur silencieux.  
Penses à Hermione...Elle est en vie...Tu le saurais s'il lui était arrivée malheur...  
Cette dernière phrase renforça sa détermination.Le jeune homme entra en premier,suivit de près par son frère,qui,baguette levée,était à l'affut du moindre bruit suspect.Une vague odeur flottait dans les airs,une odeur aigre,désagréable,dérangeante...  
Ils avancèrent à pas furtifs...Les affaires d'Hermione était dans le salon...Elle était venue...Mais elle n'était pas la seule à y avoir été présente.Les photographies gisaient sur le sol,entourées d'éclats de verre.Sur l'une d'entre elles,son reflet photographique tenait une Hermione tremblante dans ses bras.Son reflet avait su la protèger,pas lui...Une peur ingérable envahissait tout son être,engourdissait sa tête...Il avait le sentiment de voir son propre coeur s'effriter pour rejoindre les débris qui jonchaient le sol.  
**"_Ron..."_  
**Le jeune homme se retourna.Georges avait le regard rivé sur le mur...Les bras de Ron retombèrent le long de son corps,et sa baguette heurta le sol avec un bruit mat.  
"_Les Sang-de-Bourbe seront les premiers à payer.L'heure de la vengeance a sonné_".Quelques lettres,écrites dans un rouge sombre,qui le ramenèrent des années dans le passé,à l'époque où la chambre des Secrets avait été ouverte...A cette époque,Hermione avait échappé à la mort par le plus grand des hasard,mais elle avait été stupéfixée...Et à présent...A présent,c'était différent...Voldemort n'était plus,et les plus fanatiques des Mangemorts rivalisaient de crauté pour succéder à leur maître.  
**"_Elle n'est pas là-haut,j'ai..."_  
**Fred s'interrompit et contempla silencieusement les lettres qui s'étalaient devant lui.**

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Hermione tournait en rond.Elle en avait assez.Cela faisait déjà deux heures que Lupin et elle avaient transplané dans cet endroit.Deux heures que le professeur MacGonagall,une des rares professeurs à avoir survécu à la guerre,l'avait conduite dans une chambre pour lui ordonner de ne la quitter sous aucun prétexte.Elle ignorait tout de l'endroit où elle était,ils avaient transplané directement à l'intérieur,et des quelques fenêtres devant lesquelles elle était passée,elle n'avait pu voir que des arbres,des branches couvertes de feuilles.Pas le moindre morceau de ciel,pas le moindre indice.Et cette chambre...Hermione la détestait déjà.Pas de livres,pas de fenêtre,juste une chaise,une table,et un vieux matelas jeté au milieu.Et une porte fermée à clef...La jeune fille mit un coup de pied rageur dans son sac.Elle n'avait eu le temps de n'emporter que quelques vêtements.Elle avait également récuperé la photo de Ron,Harry et elle...Elle la sortit et la regarda avec des yeux réveurs,en se laissant tomber sur le vieux matelas,dont un des ressorts bondit hors du cocon de mousse et de tissus qui l'entourait.  
**"_Harry...Toi,de là haut,tu dois savoir ce qu'il se passe...Et bien plus...Je t'envierais presque..."_  
**Une clef tourna dans la serrure..."**

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_**je vous gâte là ! une longue longue suite rien que pour vous !j'espère que ça va vous plaire !alors vous savez quoi faire…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**D'abord un grand merci à tout le monde !**

**_Allima_ : tes review m'ont trop faites rire, j'ai adoré, j'avais la banane en te lisant, merci à toi !Je te fais de grobibis :)**

**_Aiglus_ : oui, heureusement comme tu dis ! Lol ! Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à écrire cette fic, je suis ravie que ça ne soit pas resté un one-shot ! Je dois même avouer que je n'ai pas envie que ça s'arrête, qu'il y ait un jour une fin…Va falloir que je me creuse les méninges ! ;)**

**En tout cas, merci de ton soutient, tes commentaires me font chaud au cœur !bizbiz**

**_Virg05, Emma & Danae_ : merci 1000 fois à vous trois, fidèles au poste, votre soutient est précieux, merci d'être là ! 1000 léchouilles !**

**SUITE et bonne lecture!**

"**La porte s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant passer une jeune femme qu'Hermione ne connaissait que trop bien. Elle et Ginny s'étreignirent.**

"_Oh mon Dieu, nous avons eu si peur...Je croyais qu'ils t'avaient eu_..."

**Hermione la dévisagea.**

"_Tu es au courant de ce qu'il se passe ?"_

**Ginny ne répondit pas.**

"_Ginny, je ne comprends plus rien. Qu'est-ce que je fais là, et qu'est-ce que tu fais là?...Comment cela se fait-il que...Que Drago Malefoy soit venu chez moi sans qu'un seul Auror ne pointe son nez?Et où est Ron?"_

**Ginny secoua la tête et s'assit sur la chaise tandis que son amie prenait place sur la table,en face d'elle,le regard chargé de questions sans réponses et,bien qu'elle ne veuille rien laisser paraître,de peur.**

"_Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus que toi...Après que tu aies brusquement disparue, maman et moi avons appelé papa pour le prévenir. Il est allé avertir les Aurors...Mais en route, il a croisé un autre membre de l'Ordre, qui lui a dit que Remus était allé te chercher...Papa a alors voulu prévenir Ron, mais il était déjà parti à ta recherche avec Fred et Georges. Dean a alors envoyé des Aurors pour nous évacuer du Terrier, et nous escorter jusqu'ici..."_

"_Vous...Vous évacuer ?"_

**Ginny hocha la tête.**

"_Je ne sais pas encore ce que tout cela signifie...J'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé, mais il semblerait que la guerre ait bel et bien repris..."_

**Sa voix se brisa sur ces derniers mots. Hermione la prit dans ses bras.**

"_Harry...Nous pensions tous qu'il était mort pour la paix, que son sacrifice n'était pas vain...Qu'il avait renoncé à la vie pour offrir un autre monde,meilleur,à son fils..."_

_"Ne dis pas ça...Harry n'est pas mort pour rien...Regarde ton fils...Votre fils...Il est en vie ! Et Vo...Voldemort, lui, est mort...Quoiqu'il arrive,rien ne pourra être pire que ce que Voldemort représentait..."_

**Lorsqu'elles descendirent, Mrs Weasley se jeta sur Hermione pour la serrer dans ses bras.**

"_Oh ma chérie...Nous avons eu si peur...Comment te sens-tu ? Tu as faim ? Tu veux quelque chose ?"_

**Hermione l'embrassa en secouant la tête.**

"_Non, non merci Molly...Où est Harry ?"_

_"Je l'ai emmené dormir...Venez, allons prendre un peu de thé.._."

**En dehors d'elles trois, il n'y avait personne. Lupin était parti aussitôt après avoir déposé la jeune femme, et MacGonagall avait disparu. La maison était petite, et offrait peu de confort, mais Hermione s'en contre fichait. La seule chose qu'elle espérait, c'était de pouvoir obtenir de plus amples explications sur ce qui se passait.**

**Molly mit de l'eau sur le feu et vint s'asseoir avec elles à la table de la cuisine.**

"_Molly...Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi avez-vous du quitter le Terrier?"_

**Mrs Weasley secoua la tête avec un air accablé. Avec ses cheveux d'un blanc laiteux, jamais elle n'avait paru aussi âgée, ni aussi lasse**.

"_Si j'avais su...Je pensais, comme tout le monde je crois, que c'était fini...Mais non...Les Mangemorts auraient reconstitué une armée...Ce matin..."_

**On aurait dit qu'elle avait du mal à prononcer ce qu'elle avait à dire.**

"_Ce matin, une famille de sorciers a été tuée...La mère était fille de Moldus..."_

**Hermione suffoqua. Elle fut prise de nausées. On aurait dit que son cerveau rejetait cette révélation, qu'elle refusait de l'assimiler. Ginny semblait aussi bouleversée qu'elle.**

"_L'Ordre a été reconstitué, c'est pour ça que Arthur était convoqué ce matin...Mais les évènements se sont précipités..."_

**C'était ce que lui avait dit Lupin.**

"_Il a fallu faire évacuer plusieurs familles dans l'urgence...Un informateur leur a communiqué une liste, une liste de personnes que les Mangemorts ont projeté d'éliminer. Le Terrier a été attaqué quelques minutes après notre départ...Oh Seigneur, qu'allons-nous devenir ?"_

**Ginny tapota sur la main de sa mère.**

"_Allons, allons maman, ne t'en fais pas...Nous allons nous en sortir, comme toujours..."_

_"Et mes fils, mon mari...J'ignore où ils sont"_,** se lamenta Mrs Weasley.**

_"Pas très loin"_, **lui répondit une voix rauque Toutes se retournèrent**.

_"Ron !"_

**Avant que quiconque ait pu esquisser le moindre geste, Hermione était dans les bras du jeune homme. Celui-ci la serrait dans ses bras, en réprimant une grimace de douleur.**

"_Bon sang, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie..."_

**Hermione se recula.**

"_Mon Dieu, Ron, tu es blessé ! Ta lèvre saigne ! Tu as une côte cassée ?"_

_"Fêlée, juste fêlée"_, **corrigea le jeune homme avec un sourire qui se voulait rassurant.**

**Il l'attira à lui, et murmura, comme pour que personne ne puisse entendre sa voix trembler.**

"_J'ai cru...J'ai cru qu'ils..."_

_"Je vais bien"_,** l'interrompit la jeune femme**_...Ron...Comment cela a-t-il pu se produire ?"_

"_Je ne sais pas...Mais je te jure qu'il ne t'arrivera rien...Jamais...Je ne les laisserai pas te faire le moindre mal..."_

**Il savait que ses paroles étaient vaines. Le mal était déjà fait. Cela faisait maintenant près d'un an que la jeune femme vivait avec ça...Et il savait que les évènements de ces dernières heures n'avaient fait qu'empirer sa détresse, son désarroi...Il le voyait dans ses yeux, dans la force avec laquelle elle l'étreignait, comme si sa vie en dépendait.**

"_Ron, mon chéri...Viens par ici, il faut que cette lèvre cesse de saigner ainsi..."_

**Mrs Weasley entraîna son fils à l'étage, tandis qu'Hermione se laissait tomber sur sa chaise. Elle se prit la tête entre les mains. C'était un cauchemar...ça ne pouvait être qu'un cauchemar...**

**Ron redescendit seul.**

_"Harry s'est réveillé"_, **expliqua-t-il.**

**Ginny s'excusa et grimpa aussitôt à l'étage. Le jeune homme se laissa tomber sur sa chaise.**

"_Que t'est-il arrivé ?_ "**demanda Hermione en lui prenant la main.**

**Ron serra le poing et leva les yeux vers la femme qu'il aimait. Il vit toute sa peur, toute son incertitude se refléter dans le regard brillant de la jeune femme. Il ne voulait pas la voir souffrir, il ne voulait pas la laisser, chaque instant loin d'elle lui brisait le coeur en d'avantage de petits fragments. Mais il le fallait...Pour elle...S'il lui arrivait quoique ce soit, il n'y survivrait pas.**

"_Dean m'a prévenu...Je...Je croyais que._.."

**Il baissa les yeux. Il sentait monter en lui une vague de désespoir. Lui, le rouquin qui riait de tout, le maladroit, lui qui détestait prendre des risques, qu'était-il devenu ? Un Auror sans cesse sur le qui-vive, sans cesse tourmenté, qui risquait à chaque seconde de perdre tous les êtres chers, tous ceux qu'il aimait, de perdre sa seule raison de vivre...Il avait le sentiment que son existence était vaine, que sa vie lui échappait, qu'il avait perdu tout contrôle sur sa destinée. Il n'aspirait à rien, simplement à être auprès d'Hermione, et à tout faire pour la rendre heureuse. Mais cela était-il encore possible ? Il y aurait-il enfin un jour où il pourrait marcher dans la rue sans constamment regarder derrière lui ? Où il pourrait aimer Hermione entièrement, sans partage, sans contraintes ? Avant qu'il ait pu les retenir, des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues pour venir mourir sur ses lèvres. Il sentit la main d'Hermione qui étreignait la sienne, la douce chaleur de la jeune femme, il sentit sa main caresser ses cheveux, et ferma les yeux. Il ne pourrait jamais vivre sans elle.**

"_Parles-moi, Ron, je suis là..."_**murmura Hermione en s'agenouillant devant lui.**

**Jamais elle ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Ron avait toujours été quelqu'un d'inquiet, de gauche, de naturellement anxieux, mais dans tout le pessimisme dont il pouvait faire preuve, il conservait toujours une lueur d'espoir qui le faisait avancer, qui le faisait croire, qui était sa plus grande force. Hermione avait conscience que cette lueur s'éteignait, lentement, et ce, depuis la mort d'Harry. Bien qu'il s'en défende, Ron n'avait pas encore pardonné. Il acceptait, mais progressivement, petit à petit...Et les évènements récents venaient de rouvrir une plaie longtemps ignorée.**

"_Ron..."_

_"J'ai cru que je t'avais perdue...Je ne l'aurais pas supporté..."_

_"Je suis là...Regardes-moi, je vais bien..."_

**Ron leva son regard vers le sien.**

"_Non...Non tu ne vas pas bien...Hermione, je te vois dépérir depuis...Depuis ce jour...Et tu ne me parles pas..."_

**La jeune femme sembla surprise, mais elle détourna la tête sans démentir, sans nier.**

"_Hermione, je t'aime, tu le sais. Je veux tout partager avec toi, tes joies comme tes peines, comme tes souffrances..."_

**Sans prévenir, Hermione l'étreignit. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de Ron, qui, indécis, la serra contre lui.**

"_Je sais..."_**murmura la jeune femme"**_...Mais j'ai besoin de temps...Pour en parler..._"

**Ron lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, mais elle recula.**

"_Que s'est-il passé ?"_

**Résigné, le jeune homme soupira.**

"_Lorsque nous ne t'avons pas trouvée..."_

_"Nous ?"_

_"J'étais avec Fred et Georges...Donc, je disais, quand nous ne t'avons pas trouvée à la maison, nous avons d'abord pensé que...Qu'il t'était arrivée malheur. Mais ensuite, j'ai remarqué que des photos avaient disparu, ainsi que quelques une des tes affaires, alors j'ai pensé au Terrier. Nous avons aussitôt transplané, mais lorsque nous sommes arrivé là-bas, il n'y avait personne...Enfin, à l'exception d'un comité d'accueil pas très...accueillant..."_

_"Des Mangemorts ?"_ **s'écria la jeune femme, horrifiée.**

**Ron hocha la tête.**

_"Nous avons réussi à nous échapper sans trop de casse._.."

_"Ron...Je dois retourner au Ministère.._."

**Le jeune homme, effaré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, fixa son amie comme si elle avait perdu la tête.**

"_Que...Quoi ? Tu plaisantes ?"_

**Hermione secoua négativement la tête.**

"_Ron, j'ai une idée sur ce qui a amené les Mangemorts à ressurgir..."_

**Mais le jeune homme bondit de sa chaise.**

_"Il n'en est pas question ! Tu dois restée cachée ! Ils te recherchent ! C'est bien trop dangereux !"_

**Agacée, la jeune femme se leva à son tour.**

"_Je sais...Mais il le faut...C'est le seul moyen !"_

**Ron secoua obstinément la tête.**

_"Non !"_

_"Très bien, j'irais sans toi !"_

**Ron la regarda, amusé.**

"_Et comment comptes-tu y aller ?"_

_"Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir transplaner !"_ **répliqua la jeune femme, les bras croisé, le défiant du regard.**

"_Je...Je t'en empêcherai !"_ **fit le jeune homme d'une voix mal assurée.**

**Hermione se retint avec grande peine de sourire. Elle retrouvait son Ron, celui qui la rendait folle, le Ron buté, le Ron insupportable, le Ron qu'elle aimait. Elle s'approcha de lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul.**

"_Ah oui ? Vraiment ?"_

"_Euh...Oui...Et...I...Inutile de me regarder comme ça..."_

**L'espace entre eux deux se rétrécissait, tandis que Ron virait au cramoisi.**

"_Je vais y aller...Soit tu viens avec moi, soit tu restes...Je dois juste consulter des fichiers..._

**Sans un mot, Ron la prit dans ses bras, et ils transplanèrent**.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

"**Une effervescence inquiètante régnait au ministère.L'ambiance était déjà assez agitée en temps normal,mais à présent,ils frôlaient tous l'hystérie. Ron tira soudain Hermione vers lui,alors qu'un homme massif,le nez plongé dans un dossier,passer brusquement en les bousculant.**

"_Il a failli t'écraser ce..."_

_"Ron"_,**le coupa la jeune fille,sourcils froncés...**

**Ron se tut mais suivi l'homme d'un regard meurtrier.Hermione le prit par la main et l'entraîna à sa suite dans le dédale de couloirs du ministère.Des notes sifflaient sans cesse à leurs oreilles en passant dans les airs.Ils passèrent devant le quartier des Aurors.Dans toutes les cheminées,des agents en mission faisaient leur rapport aux responsables.Les visages étaient tendus,et l'ambiance électrique.Hermione vit Tonks pousser un cri et se précipiter vers un homme d'origine asiatique,qui fixa le papier qu'elle lui tendait avec incrédulité.Il transplana aussitôt.Pour avoir eu la permission de transplaner au sein même des bureaux,cela devait être grave.**

"_Ron!Hermione!"_

**Dean vint vers eux.**

"_Qu'est-ce que vous faites là?Hermione,ça va?"_

**La jeune femme hocha la tête.**

_"Remus Lupin nous a expliqué qu'il était venu te récupérer,nous l'avons échappé belle cette fois!"_

**Ron ressera son bras autour de la taille de son amie.**

"_Tu ne devrais pas être là!Nous avons envoyé des Aurors afin de protéger les cibles éventuelles..."_

_"Je crois pouvoir vous aider..."_**répliqua Hermione.**

**Elle lui exposa la situation,sans toutefois lui parler de sa théorie.Elle préfèrait être sûre...Dean hocha la tête.**

"_Fais vite alors...Ensuite,Tonks te conduira dans un endroit sûr...Ron,nous avons besoin de toi..."_

**Hermione écarquilla les yeux.**

"_De...De quoi s'agit-il?"_

**Dean baissa les yeux,mais il n'eut pas besoin de se justifier.Quelqu'un l'appela,et il se hâta vers l'une des cheminées.Hermione se tourna vers Ron.**

"_Ron...Où vas-tu?C'est quoi cette mission?"_

**Le jeune homme l'entraîna dans le couloir.**

"_Une infiltration...En Ecosse..."_

**La jeune fille crut que son coeur allait s'arréter de battre.**

_"Une...Une infiltration..."_**balbutia-t-elle.**

**Une infiltration? Ron allait encore mettre sa vie en danger,il allait encore...**

"_Un groupe de Mangemorts a été remarqué à Glasgow...Il semblerait que leur quartier général ne soit plus en Angleterre,mais en Ecosse..."_

**Hermione secoua vigoureusement la tête.**

_"Ron...Tu ne peux pas...Si tu...Si tu..."_

_"Hermione,je suis un Auror,j'ai été spécialement entrainé pour ce genre de missions..."_

**La jeune femme ne l'entendait pas.Elle ne voulait pas l'entendre...La guerre aurait du être finie,ce genre de missions ne devraient plus exister...Tous ces jours d'angoisse quand Harry et lui partaient en infiltration pour essayer de retrouver Voldemort...Elle croyait que c'était fini...ça aurait du être fini...**

**Ron l'entoura de ses bras.**

"_Ne me laisses pas..."_**murmura Hermione.**

**Non,il ne voulait pas la laisser.Elle était en haut de la liste des personnes menacées,Malefoy ferait tout pour la retrouver...Mais il devait partir...C'était son rôle...La jeune femme leva les yeux vers lui.**

"_Ron...Non...Ne pleures pas,s'il-te-plaît..."_**dit-elle d'une voix suppliante tandis que deux larmes coulaient lentement sur les joues du rouquin.**

"_Ce matin...Quand j'ai vu ces...ces images...Cette famille tuée...Je n'ai pas pu m'empécher d'être...Soulagé...Soulagé qu'ils les aient choisis eux avant toi..."_

**Hermione lui essuya ses larmes.Elle se rendit soudain compte à quel point son attitude était égoïste.Elle voulait à tout prix garder l'homme qu'elle aimait auprès d'elle.Mais elle ne pouvait pas...**

"_Ne te sens pas coupable..."_**souffla-t-elle.** "_Pars,...Mais promets-moi une chose...Promets-moi de revenir..."_

**Ron détourna son regard.C'était une promesse impossible à faire.Chaque mission pouvait échouer,à chaque instant,il risquait de mourir,de disparaître...De ne plus revenir...Mais lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Hermione,ce regard pour lequel il se levait chaque matin,ce regard qui faisait tourner son monde,sans lequel il ne serait rien,il sourit.**

"_Je te promets.._."

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu! En tout cas, moi, j'ai adoré écrire ce morceau! Alors à très vite! Bizbiz à tous!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Tadam, me voilà !**

**_Allima_ :j'étais mdr en lisant ta review. Voldy, dans le gâteau d'Hermione ?...Tu me donnes une idée là…lol !Tout est déjà écrit(sauf la fin…héhéhé),mais je ne dirai rien, même sous la torture !Moi, cruelle ? Meuh nan ! ;p Faire mourir Ron…ché po…niarkniarkniark(rire diabolique).Bises à toi et merci pour tes reviews, t'es trop tiptop !**

**_Aiglus_ :alors, cette suite répond-elle à ta question ?la mission de Ron est loin d'être finie, mais chut, ne le répètes à personne !kiss !**

**_Emma & Danae_ :désolée les filles, mais mon côté sadique m'empêche de répondre à votre question concernant la découverte d'Hermione…Hé, on ne se refait pas !lol !Réponse assurée au prochain passage !Merci d'être là !grobibis !**

**_Virg05 _:Mille merci pour ta fidélité, ça me touche beaucoup !bizbiz**

**Et maintenant, le moment tant attendu (bah quoi, on peut rêver, non ?; )**

**SUITE**

Hermione promena pensivement ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Ses lèvres que Ron venait tout juste d'étreindre dans un baiser où il avait mis tout son amour et toute sa tendresse. Puis il avait disparu dans la cohue d'Aurors en mission, lui faisant promettre de ne pas quitter le ministère, sous aucun prétexte. Elle le lui avait promis, mais comme pour la promesse qu'il lui avait faite, c'était une promesse sans promesse. De simples paroles pour se rassurer, pas ces promesses sacrées auxquelles elle croyait tant. Comment pourrait-elle s'empêcher de quitter le ministère en sachant qu'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Elle savait qu'à la moindre alerte, elle se précipiterait en Ecosse, elle ferait tout pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait besoin de lui, plus que jamais. Elle avait besoin de son sourire, de son rire, son regard où elle se sentait vivre à chaque seconde, et même de leurs disputes, qui leur rappelaient à quel point ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, comme les deux pôles d'un aimant. La jeune femme secoua la tête pour sortir de sa rêverie et replongea dans la liasse de documents qu'elle avait étalée devant elle. La solution était là, quelque part sur l'un des papiers. Un détail, une phrase, un mot, qui viendrait confirmer ce qu'elle croyait savoir. Elle devait trouver, pour Ron, pour Ginny, Harry, les Weasley, pour tous les siens.

_**--------------------------------------------------**_

Ron tenta d'ignorer cette douleur lancinante qui fusait dans sa poitrine. Laisser Hermione avait été un véritable déchirement. Il aurait voulu rester auprès d'elle, veiller sur elle, la garder dans ses bras. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était essayer de « les » retrouver avant que eux ne la retrouvent. Il avait peur, une peur froide, glacée, qui semblait s'insinuer par tous les pores de sa peau. Peur de perdre sa seule raison de vivre, peur de mourir sans avoir pu la voir une dernière fois, sans avoir pu lui dire et lui redire à quel point il l'aimait. Peur de cette incertitude qui le rongeait, du brouillard qui enveloppait leur avenir.

"ça va aller ?" demanda la voix de Josh, tout près de son oreille.

Allongés sur le parquet moisi et poussiéreux d'un vieil appartement de Glasgow, les deux Aurors ne lâchaient plus du regard le bar qui se trouvait en face, de l'autre côté de la rue. Des va-et-vient suspects y avaient été remarqués, et on avait détecté une importante activité magique. Ron et son équipier devaient surveiller les lieux.

"Mmh…"

Josh se tourna vers lui, l'œil soupçonneux.

"Tu es sûr ?" Tu as l'air absent…

Ron serra les poings.

"A ton avis", dit-il brusquement, "des malades veulent tuer la femme que j'aime, et moi je suis là à regarder des nains pouilleux danser la gigue parce qu'ils ont abusé de…de ce machin qu'ils boivent par ici…"

Josh sourit, nullement affecté par la mauvaise humeur de son équipier. Il le savait de longue date, travailler avec Ronald Weasley, meilleur ami du Sauveur, n'était pas anodin. Il avait l'habitude de ces sautes d'humeur.

"De l'ambroisie…Tu sais, comme le…"

"Ouais, bon, ça va !"

"Ne t'en fais pas, il ne lui arrivera rien…"

Un silence lui répondit. Ron aurait tellement aimé y croire, croire qu'il se réveillerait le lendemain en riant de tout ça…Un craquement soudain dans la pièce les fit sursauter tous les deux, et ils se retrouvèrent aussitôt debout, baguettes pointées sur le nouvel arrivant. Celui-ci leva les bras avec une grimace amusée. Josh abaissa sa baguette en premier.

"Sam…Que fais-tu ici ? Dis moi que c'est pour me relever, j'en ai assez d'être avec cet espèce d'ours !"

Ron lui fusilla du regard en rangeant sa baguette. Le dénommé Sam secoua la tête, l'air navré.

"Non, je viens remplacer Ron…"

Il se tourna vers le concerné, qui semblait surpris.

"Il faut que tu te rendes d'urgence à Londres…"

Ron et Josh se regardèrent, sourcils froncés. Puis le rouquin reporta son attention sur Sam. Un jeune Auror tout juste sorti de formation, ambitieux,…Un Percy en quelque sorte.

"Pourquoi ?"

Il lui semblait que sa voix était lointaine, comme étouffée par les pensées qui se déchaînaient sous sa masse de cheveux roux. Retourner à Londres ? Cela ne faisait que 24 heures qu'il était à Glasgow, à attendre l'instant propice pour s'infiltrer dans les rangs des Mangemorts. Il était arrivé quelque chose pour qu'on le relève d'une mission aussi vite…Hermione ? Son sang se glaça à cette pensée…Non….Il la saurait, s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose, il le saurait, il le ressentirait…Simplement parce que sans elle, sa vie n'était rien…Son cœur cesserait peut-être de battre…Ne pas penser à cette éventualité, ne pas y penser …

"Il faut que tu ailles à cette adresse…Dean y est déjà…Il t'attend…"

Ron prit le morceau de papier que Sam lui tendait. Il blêmit, mais, sans poser la moindre question, il transplana.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hermione porta les mains à sa bouche pour étouffer un cri d'effroi. Les yeux écarquillés d'horreur, elle fixait avec un air incrédule le parchemin déroulé devant elle. Jauni par le temps, le papier était recouvert de runes dont les symboles cabalistiques s'étalaient régulièrement de haut en bas.

Les mains tremblantes, elle fouilla avec hâte dans un tiroir, et, avec des gestes fébriles, en sortit un épais volume à la couverture de cuir rouge sombre. Elle l'ouvrit brusquement, projetant un nuage de poussière dans les airs et promena ses yeux sur les pages.

"Non…"

Elle saisit un rouleau de parchemin vierge, et saisit une plume pour la tremper avec empressement dans la petite fiole d'encre posée sur son bureau. Des gouttes furent projetées dans les airs et atterrirent sur les documents alentours, formant de petites tâches brunes s'élargissant à vue d'œil. Mais Hermione écrivait déjà. Sa plume grattait violemment le papier, un crissement angoissé, tendu…

"Mince…"

La plume s'était brisée sous la pression de ses doigts. Elle en prit une autre, et continua. Dès qu'elle eut fini, elle roula soigneusement le parchemin, saisit une des bougies qui étaient en permanence allumée au Ministère, et fit couler la cire verte afin de sceller le rouleau. Elle y apposa son cachet et glissa le précieux document sous le portoir de la photo de Ron et elle. La jeune femme lança un dernier regard au visage souriant de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et, se saisissant de sa cape et de sa baguette, sortit précipitamment du bureau, échappant à la vigilance des gardes qu'on avait posté pour sa protection.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ron sentit un hurlement de rage, d'impuissance monter en lui quand il arriva. Une maison calcinée, à moitié effondrée, des Aurors qui allaient et venaient parmi les débris noircis, dont de la fumée s'échappait encore. Debout sur le trottoir, il n'arrivait plus à détacher son regard du champ de ruines qui s'offrait à lui. Par endroit, de petites flammes brûlaient toujours. Un odeur dominait celle du brûlé, une odeur dérangeante, terrifiante…Une odeur de chair brûlée…Une odeur que vinrent confirmer deux corps décharnés, soulignés par les draps blancs qui les recouvraient. Il crut que sa tête allait exploser et ferma les yeux. Malgré tous ces efforts, des larmes jaillirent de sous ses paupières. Des larmes de rage. Elle ne pourrait jamais supporter ça…Comment lui dire ?

"Ron…"

A quelques mètres de là, Dean, le dos courbé comme celui d'un vieillard, un air las sur le visage, lui fit signe d'approcher. Le jeune homme crut que ses membres fonctionnaient au ralenti. Il alla vers son ami, chaque pas soulevant des cendres encore tièdes. Soudain, son pied foula quelque chose au sol qu'il ramassa. Une plaque dorée, légèrement abîmée, chaude. «**_ Mr & Mrs Granger. Dentistes diplômés_** ».

_**Nan, pas taper, pas taper ! Et pis, si vous m'éliminez, qui va vous mettre une suite, hein ? Alors…à très vite les chiwis !**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Pardon,pardon,pardon !Je voulais mettre une suite bcp plus tôt mais un imprévu, ou plutôt des imprévus, ont fait que j'ai eu une semaine abominablement chargée, je n'avais le temps que de lire et mettre quelques review !Alors, pour vous répondre :**

**_Aiglus_ :oui,je suis satisfaite !lol !j'adore m'arrêter là où ça fait « mal » !mdr !trop de révélations tuent les révélations, alors j'en donne petit à petit !Merci de ton commentaire,bizbiz à toi !**

**_Virg05_ :quoi ?Me torturer ?Quoi ?MOI,sadique ?lol !la torture ne changera rien à leur sort…niarkniarkniark !et le sadisme est une vertue en écriture…niarkniarkniark…Merci pour ton commentaire,gros bisoux !**

**_Emma & Danae_ :nan,pas taper !lol !je sais,je le mérite,je suis une lectrice aussi,et je sais pourtant ce que ça fait,mais bon,on ne se refait pas !lol !kiss à toutes les deux !**

**_Allima_ :mdrrrr ton commentaire !Disons que les bonnes nouvelles ne sont pas très marrantes à raconter…poses ton rouleau à pâtisserie…poses ton rouleau sur le sol et recules…lol !Sans rire, ça viendra…Patience :)**

**Pour Sam, et bien…Et bien rien du tout, tu verras bien !;p…Toi aussi t'as perdu ton nounours au bac à sable…C'est dur je sais, mais tu t'en remettras…Je pense encore à lui,on avait passé de si bons moments ensemble…Oula, je divague là !mdrr !léchouilles pour toi miss !**

**_Dinou_ :merci beaucoup de ton commentaire, j'espère que le reste te plaira !bizouxxx**

**Place à la SUITE et BONNE LECTURE !**

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Dean…

« Je suis désolé, Ron, vraiment désolé…Quand nous sommes arrivés, il était trop tard… »

Ron essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche. Dean lui prit la plaque des mains pour la confier à quelqu'un, et il entraîna Ron vers l'endroit, où, avant le…massacre, se tenait le guichet d'accueil du cabinet. Sur un pan noirci du mur qui, bien que branlant, tenait encore, avait été apposée une marque…Une marque que le jeune homme ne connaissait que trop bien. La marque des ténèbres…Le jeune homme écoutait à peine les explications que Dean donnait, li ne voyait que cette marque, imaginait les Mangemorts surgir dans la maison, les Hermione pourrait-elle supporter cette nouvelle perte, comment pourrait-il la soutenir dans cette nouvelle épreuve ? Il lui semblait que jamais plus ils n'auraient le droit au bonheur, que jamais ils ne pourraient vivre pleinement leur amour, libres et en paix. Les obstacles s'évertuaient à se dresser sur leur chemin…Et s'il la perdait ? Si toutes ces épreuves finissaient par avoir raison de leur couple ? Il repoussa avec force cette éventualité. Il aimait Hermione, il était fou d'elle, et si continuer à vivre signifiait ne plus être à ses côtés, alors il préférait mourir sur le champ. Un nom le tira de ses pensées.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dis ? »

Dean reprit.

« Je disais que plusieurs témoins affirment avoir vu un homme blond à la tête du groupe qui a attaqué… »

Malefoy…Ron n'écoutait déjà plus Dean. Il tourna les talons.

« Ron ! Hé, Ron ! Où vas-tu ? »

« Cette ordure va me le payer ! Crois-moi, elle va me le payer ! »

« Ron…Arrêtes ! Tu ne sais même pas où ils sont ! »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je saurais les trouver ! »

« C'est de la folie ! »

Le jeune homme fit volte-face.

« Tu peux venir avec moi, ou me faire accompagner, ou même me laisser seul, mais j'y vais ! »

Dean secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux pas demander à mes hommes de t'accompagner dans cette mission suicide…Penses à la dernière fois que tu as voulu te venger ! »

Cette dernière phrase ébranla pendant un moment la volonté du jeune homme. Un bref moment. Il avait failli perdre Hermione…Mais s'il ne faisait rien… « Dean, comprends-moi…Il va traquer Hermione, il fera tout pour la retrouver…Je ne peux pas laisser faire ça, le laisser détruire nos vies…je dois le trouver avant que lui ne nous trouve… »

Les deux hommes se fixèrent un instant. Puis Dean hocha lentement la tête.

« Je comprends…Dans ce cas, viens avec moi… »

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Lorsque Hermione rouvrit les yeux, elle crut qu'elle s'était trompée. Elle avait pourtant visualisé la chambre où on l'avait laissée dans le repère…Mais à la place, elle se trouvait sous un abri de bus, dans une petite rue mal éclairée et où il n'y avait pas un chat. Encore secouée par le transplanage, elle se laissa tomber sur le banc de l'abri et réfléchit rapidement. La maison devait être équipée, en plus d'un repousse-moldu, d'un sortilège qui interdisait à quiconque de transplaner à l'intérieur. Mais dans ce cas, comment retrouver la maison. Elle ne l'avait vue que de l'intérieur. Un sentiment de panique s'empara d'elle. La jeune fille se força à respirer profondément afin de retrouver son calme. Elle se leva et s'engagea dans la rue. Il faisait nuit, et aucune lumière n'était allumée dans les habitations alentours.

« Réfléchis, ma fille, réfléchis…Il doit bien y avoir un moyen de la retrouver cette satané maison… »

Hermione erra pendant quelques minutes, regardant les façades grisâtres des maisons en espérant y apercevoir une lueur quelconque qui témoignerait d'une activité magique…Mais c'était en vain.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu croyais pauvre idiote ! Tu aurais dû te douter que tu ne pourrais pas transplaner comme ça à l'intérieur ! Ça aurait été trop facile ! »se sermonna-t-elle.

Elle retint des larmes de désespoir, quand un bruit la fit sursauter. Elle se retourna et scruta les ténèbres. Tout semblait si menaçant dans le noir…Sans doute un chat errant…Elle sursauta de nouveau et brandit sa baguette. Il y avait quelqu'un, pas de doute cette fois.

Hermione sentait ses mains trembler. Et si c'était _lui_…Cette simple pensée la fit frémir. Elle tenta de se concentrer sur l'image de Ron.

« Allons, que penserait-il en te voyant ! Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, il doit être fier de toi… »

Le visage constellé de tâches de rousseurs du jeune homme s'imposa à son esprit. Son sourire,…

« Hermione ? »

La jeune fille tressaillit. Elle vit, stupéfaite, une silhouette s'approcher d'elle. Une silhouette qu'elle reconnut sans peine.

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

« Hermione ? »

Il regarda autour de lui. Des papiers étaient éparpillés sur le bureau de la jeune femme, une plume, la pointe noircie par l'encre, gisait sur une feuille de papier immaculée de tâches sombres. Mais il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione. Alors que l'évidence même s'imposait à lui, Ron se précipita dans le couloir, où deux Aurors bavardaient.

« Où est-elle ? »

Sa voix chevrotait légèrement. Les deux hommes le regardèrent surpris. L'un d'entre eux pénétra dans le bureau pour en ressortir, livide.

« Elle…Elle était là…Je….Nous ne l'avons pas vue sortir… »

« Vous étiez chargés de sa surveillance ! Où est-elle ? »hurla Ron, hors de lui.

Ses cris alertèrent les autres sorciers, qui hésitèrent toutefois à s'approcher face à l'état du jeune homme. Celui-ci avait saisi l'un des deux hommes et le secouait dans tous les sens sans qu'il ne réagisse.

« Que se passe-t-il ici ? Ronald, lâchez-le immédiatement ! »

Ron poussa brutalement le gardien et se tourna vers Zacharias Smith, poings serrés. Le ministre recula légèrement, de façon à se retrouver derrière deux Aurors à la carrure large et massive.

« Mr Weasley, votre attitude est inqualifiable ! »

« Ils devaient la protéger ! »s'écria Ron au bord des larmes. « Ils devaient la protéger, et elle n'est plus là ! »

Zacharias ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Il secoua sa tête de ministre en répétant.

« Inqualifiable ! Un scandale ! Par les temps qui courent ! Inadmissible ! Vous êtes suspendu ! »

La nouvelle résonna à ses oreilles. Suspendu ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Un murmure désapprobateur parcourut l'assemblée. Le ministre leur jeta un bref regard.

« Allons, vous avez du travail ! Dispersez-vous ! N'oubliez pas que quelques Mangemorts sèment la panique à certains endroits… »

Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme s'il avait parlé d'une bande de jeunes sorciers turbulents, et non pas d'une nouvelle armée prête à lancer l'offensive. Ron secoua la tête, incrédule.

« Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Ministre, il n'appartient qu'à moi de décider ou non de suspendre mes hommes… »

Dean, l'air épuisé mais déterminé, toisa Smith avec un profond dégoût.

« Que…Comment…. »balbutia ce dernier.

« Article 25, alinéa 6bis, du code des relations publiques…Ron, nous sommes prêts, viens… »

Mais le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

« Dean…Hermione… »

« J'ai chargé mes meilleurs hommes de la retrouver et d'assurer sa protection. Fred et Georges en font parti si ça peut te rassurer… »

Ron ne serait rassuré que lorsqu'il pourrait serrer la jeune femme dans ses bras, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il partait dans quelques minutes à la tête d'une unité d'hommes rejoindre l'Ecosse.

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

« Ginny ! »

Les deux jeune femmes s'étreignirent.

« Mon Dieu, Hermione, nous avons eu si peur lorsque vous avez disparu ! Heureusement que papa est venu nous prévenir ! Et heureusement qu'il faisait une ronde dehors ! »

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle avait été si soulagée en voyant Mr Weasley approcher. Il l'avait aussitôt menée au nouveau repère, où Molly et Ginny attendaient avec angoisse d'avoir de leurs nouvelles.

« Mais que faisais-tu seule ? »demanda Tonks.

Elle avait pris le relais d'Arthur, parti avertir l'Ordre et les Aurors de l'arrivée de la jeune femme.

Hermione fut soudain ramenée à la réalité, à l'horreur des raisons qui l'avait poussée à fausser compagnie à ses gardiens sans prévenir qui que ce soit.

« Où est Harry ! » s'exclama-t-elle en bondissant sur ses jambes.

« Dans…Dans la chambre… »

« Vas le chercher ! »

Ginny observa son amie. Pâle, elle portait un masque de détermination qui dissimulait mal cependant la terreur sourde de son regard. La jeune femme grimpa les marches quatre à quatre et revint avec le petit garçon blotti dans ses bras. Il adressa un grand sourire à Hermione en tendant ses petits bras potelés vers elle.

« Mione… »

Elle le regarda, attendrie et soulagée de le voir en forme.

« Hermione, que se passe-t-il ? »demanda la jeune mère, inquiète.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de tout vous expliquer…Mais les Mangemorts…Je sais pourquoi ils sont revenus…Ils veulent faire revenir Voldemort… »

Molly poussa un cri, puis un silence horrifié s'abattit dans la pièce. Même Harry semblait comprendre la gravité de la situation, et fixait la jeune femme de ses grands yeux émeraude.

« Ce n'est pas possible… »dit lentement Tonks.

Hermione se passa une main sur le visage et vacilla.

« Ma chérie ! Tu es épuisée…Assieds-toi ! » s'exclama Molly en lui avançant une chaise, sur laquelle Hermione se laissa tomber.

« ça va aller… »se murmura-t-elle pour elle-même en essayant d'ignorer les murs qui semblaient tournoyer autour d'elle.

Puis elle continua à voix haute, légèrement cassée.

« J'ai des preuves…J'ai trouvé la copie d'un manuscrit qui a mystérieusement disparu de la Chambre noire il y a quelques jours… »

Molly, Ginny et Tonks échangèrent un regard. La Chambre noire était une espèce de bibliothèque au Ministère. Seuls les membres du Ministère y avait accès, et pour cause. Elle renfermait tous les plus grands ouvrages de magie noire du monde. Si quelqu'un avait pu le dérober, cela impliquait qu'il y ait un traître au sein même du Ministère.

« Un manuscrit extrêmement rare », poursuivit Hermione, « un manuscrit qui donne les détails de la cérémonie de ce qu'ils appellent le Grand Rappel…Il s'agit de rappeler un mage noir de l'au-delà. La cérémonie est très complexe, et s'ils n'ont rien tenté jusque là, c'est qu'ils leur manquent un ingrédient…Le sang de l'ennemi…Le sang d'Harry… »

Les regards terrifiés se portèrent sur le petit garçon, qui s'était assoupi dans les bras de sa mère.

**Héhéhé, vous en dites quoi ? Bon, j'ai assez parlé comme ça, à votre tour !Biz tout le monde !**


	9. Chapter 9

**Olala, 1001 excuses pour le retard, mais si vous saviez !J'ai commencé le boulot, et ça me bouffe toute la journée !**

**_Aminteitha_ : wow,je suis flattée qu'une auteur comme toi lise ma fic !j'espère avoir des suites aux tiennes !merci de ton passage !bizbiz**

**_Emma&Danae_ :je sais,je sais,je suis cruelle,c'est ce qui fait mon charme !lol !le petit Harry…qui sait ce qui va lui arriver…ah ben oui…moAAA,je sais(ben...en fait...ché po...)!mdrrr !grobisouxxx les filles !**

**_Aiglus_ :wow,ton commentaire m'a trop fait plaisir !Et oui,le ministre est bizarre,mais je ne sais pas si quelqu'un a remarqué,en fait,c'est le même Zach qu'on voit dans HP et l'ordre du phénix,celui qui faisait parti de l'AD et arrétait pas de critiquer !une enflure quoi !en tout cas,merci à toi d'être aussi fidéle !kiss**

**_Meli51_ :merci,je vais tout faire pour continuer,même si la fin approche..sauf si j'ai d'autres idées d'ici là !**

**_Virg05 _:là,je crois que même la torture ne suffirait pas,hein,avec tout ce retard…je sais,je devrais avoir honte…mais le soucis c'est que j'ai pas honte !lol !grosbisouxxx merci d'être là !**

**« Qu'est-ce qu'elle blablate celle là » vous devez vous dire, « et la suite, elle est où ? »…ben,vous avez raison, alors…**

**SUITE ET BONNE LECTURE !**

Ginny devint blême, et Hermione était sûre que si elle n'avait pas été assise, elle se serait effondrée. Dans un mouvement instinctif, elle serra son petit garçon dans ses bras, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Mrs Weasley dut s'asseoir à son tour. Aucune ne semblait capable de prononcer le moindre mot. Tonks toussota.

« Hermione….Es-tu sûre de ce que tu avances ? »

Hermione leva les yeux vers elle. Elle hocha lentement la tête.

« Si vous saviez combien j'aurais aimé que ce ne soit pas vrai…Mais tout porte à croire que… »

Le reste de sa phrase se perdit. La gorge nouée, elle les regarda une à une, et reporta son attention sur Harry Junior. Si petit, si fragile, si innocent. Son père ne le verrait pas grandir, il ne pourrait jamais dire « papa »….C'était injuste. Elle sentit la colère, cette même colère qui l'avait empêchée de faire son deuil, monter sournoisement en elle. La jeune femme savait qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant que Malefoy ne réussisse à mettre la main sur elle, mais même si ce devait être la dernière chose qu'elle ferait sur cette terre, elle ne laisserait personne faire du mal à Harry.

« Mon Dieu… »murmura finalement Ginny.

Les larmes roulèrent sur ses joues et elle leva un regard désemparé sur son amie. Les deux jeunes femmes se fixèrent un moment. Elles risquaient toutes les deux de mourir, ou pire, de perdre leur seule raison de vivre. Elles se comprenaient, sans mots, l'une ressentait la douleur de l'autre.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? »gémit Mrs Weasley en se tordant les mains.

Hermione se reprit. Tonks fronça les sourcils.

« Je pense que nous devrions attendre les autres…As-tu prévenu quelqu'un ? »

Hermione secoua la tête.

« Nous ne pouvons pas attendre. Tonks, la cérémonie doit avoir lieu un soir d'éclipse lunaire…Demain soir… »

Ginny s'accrochait à son fils comme pour s'empêcher d'hurler sa peur. Elle aurait tant aimé qu'Harry soit là, qu'il la protège, qu'il soit là pour son fils, pour elle, pour les aimer. Mais il n'était pas là. Elle se sentit soudain si seule, perdue, comme une flamme que la moindre brise allait éteindre à jamais. Hermione sembla s'en rendre compte. Elle s'agenouilla devant elle et les serra dans ses bras elle et Harry.

« ça va aller… »lui murmura-t-elle. Trois mots…Comme Ron le faisait avec elle. La jeune femme lui sourit, émue et reconnaissante, mais sans oublier cette peur panique au fond d'elle. Son fils…Des fous dangereux sans pitié recherchaient son fils pour le sacrifier à un mage noir. Sa chair, son sang, le fruit de leur amour à elle et Harry.

Un « pop » sonore retentit dans la cuisine, et Hermione sentit deux bras l'attraper pour la serrer contre un torse dans lequel battait un cœur affolé.

« Ne refais plus jamais ça, je t'en supplie… »souffla Ron sans la lâcher.

Hermione sourit et l'embrassa tendrement…Mais les lèvres du jeune homme étaient glacées et répondaient avec peine à l'étreinte des siennes. Hermione se recula.

« Mon chéri …Je suis là, tout va bien… »

Ron fuyait son regard. Il ne la regardait pas. Et quand Ron faisait cela…La jeune femme interrogea du regard Mr Weasley et Remus, qui avaient accompagné Ron. Mais aucun ne voulait croiser son regard. Les quatre femmes étaient surprises par ce silence inhabituel.

« Ron…Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le jeune homme secoua la tête, comme pour la supplier de se taire, de ne pas lui poser de questions. Il gardait la tête obstinément baissée, et Hermione vit qu'il avait les poings serrés. Elle lui prit les mains et s'approcha de lui.

« Mon amour…Ron…Parles-moi… »

Comment lui dire…Comment se résoudre à la faire souffrir…

La jeune femme sentit une angoisse monter en elle, faire trembler sa voix, ses mains, qui étreignirent celles de Ron plus fort.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi vous ne dites rien ? »

La question s'adressait à tous. Mais seul un silence lui répondit, un silence qui lui perçait les tympans, vrillait dans sa tête. Ce fut au tour de Ron de lui serrer les mains. Il les serrait si fort que la jeune femme poussa un petit cri de douleur qui les fit tous sursauter. Elle sentit la pression se relâcher.

« Tu dois lui dire… »fit doucement Lupin.

Ils avaient l'air si graves, si tristes…

« Fiston,…Tu veux que je le fasse… »

« Non… »répondit Ron d'une voix étranglée par les larmes, sans lever la tête.

« Faire quoi ? »s'alarma Hermione.

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

« Faire quoi ? »répéta-t-elle. « Vous savez que vous commencez à me faire peur… »

Ron la serra soudain dans ses bras. Hermione entendit un craquement qui lui fit fermer les yeux, mais lorsqu'elle les rouvrit, elle réalisa qu'ils n'étaient plus dans la cuisine, mais dans l'une des chambres, à l'étage.

Hermione s'écarta d'un bond, comme si le contact du jeune homme venait de la brûler. Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la peur.

« Mon Dieu…Ron, dis moi ce qui se passe…Pourquoi m'as-tu emmenée ici ? »

« ... »

« Ron ! »

Le cri, implorant, avait à peine franchit les lèvres de la jeune fille que Ron donna un grand coup de poing contre le mur avec un cri de rage.

« Ron ! »

Hermione se précipita vers lui. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras, le calmer, ignorer cette peur qui s'insinuait dans sa tête, juste pour ne pas le voir ainsi, ne pas lire toute cette souffrance sur son visage.

« Je n'y arrive pas…Je n'y arrive pas… »murmura-t-il, désespéré.

« Je t'aime… »

Ron la regarda enfin. Il y avait tant d'amour dans ses yeux, tant d'espoir dans ses mots.

« Hermione…Tes parents… »

Hermione sentit un fluide glacial se déverser en elle, elle essaya de faire taire cette voix dans sa tête.

« Mon Dieu…J'aurais du être là, les protéger…Je suis tellement désolé… »

« Les…Les protéger…Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi es-tu désolé ? »

Elle refusait d'accepter. C'était bien au-dessus de ses forces.

« Hermione…J'étais en Ecosse…Mais on m'a appelé en urgence…Il y a eu une attaque de Mangemorts à Londres…Tes…Tes parents…Oh, seigneur…Tes parents sont… »

« Non ! »

« Hermione… »

La jeune femme se recula alors que Ron voulait la prendre dans ses bras.

« Non, tu mens…Ce n'est pas vrai ! »

Pourquoi lui mentirait-il ? Il l'aimait, elle le savait, elle le voyait, comme elle voyait combien il souffrait pour elle.

« Ce n'est pas vrai…. »gémit-elle, le suppliant du regard.

Elle tomba à genoux, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot de plus, abasourdie par l'horreur. Devait-elle indéfiniment souffrir ? Devrait-il indéfiniment la voir se briser, voir ses larmes qui lui rongeaient le cœur ? Il s'agenouilla auprès d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione poussa un cri déchirant qui retentit dans toute la maison.

Ron descendit et s'effondra sur une chaise de la cuisine, la tête entre les mains. C'était dur, si dur…Mrs Weasley lui passa une main dans les cheveux, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'il était petit garçon. Les yeux rougis, elle alla préparer du thé pour tout le monde. Mis au courant de la situation, Mr Weasley était parti au Ministère en informer les Aurors. Lupin veillait sur eux, et Ginny serrait toujours son fils dans ses bras, tandis que les larmes séchaient sur ses joues.

« Comment va-t-elle ? »demanda-t-elle à son frère d'une petite voix.

« Elle a fini par s'endormir… »

« C'est horrible… »

Ron releva la tête et regarda Lupin.

« Qu'allons-nous faire ? Pour Hermione, Ginny et Harry ? »

Lupin, bras croisé, pâle, le fixa dans les yeux.

« Harry doit être mis en sécurité…Mais Ginny doit rester, afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Ils n'auront jamais l'idée qu'elle ait pu se séparer de son fils. »

Ginny tressaillit à la simple évocation d'une éventuelle séparation, mais la vue du visage de Junior fit taire en elle toute protestation. C'était le mieux pour lui…

« Ron…Tu dois partir… »

Ron le savait mais il ne pouvait s'y résoudre.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser ainsi…Elle a besoin de moi… »dit-il d'une voix suppliante.

Mais Lupin ne faiblit pas.

« Tu ne peux rien faire pour l'instant…Quoique tu fasses, la douleur sera toujours là…On a besoin de toi ailleurs… »

Ron serra les poings. Lupin s'approcha et le prit par les épaules.

« Je sais qu'elle a besoin de ta présence, que c'est la seule chose qui pourrait l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve…Mais ce n'est pas possible. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas possible… »

Le jeune homme hocha lentement la tête. Il se leva et sortit sans un mot. Dans la chambre, Hermione ne dormait pas. Allongée, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, elle ne pleurait plus, ne bougeait plus, eut à peine un cillement quand Ron vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Il lui caressa tendrement la joue.

« Je dois partir… »

Hermione ne réagit pas. Elle aurait voulu s'accrocher à lui, le supplier de rester, de ne pas l'abandonner, mais quelque chose l'en empêchait. Une douleur trop profondément ancrée en elle pour lui permettre de parler. Ron poussa un soupir. Il se pencha sur elle et l'embrassa.

« Je t'aime…N'oublies jamais que je t'aime…ça va aller, je te le promets… »

Il se leva pour partir, mais soudain, Hermione bondit dans ses bras en sanglotant. Il la serra contre lui. La jeune femme le repoussa, sans un mot. Elle se rallongea et fixa de nouveau le plafond.

**Niark,niark,niark…arrêtez ces regards de tueurs, ça ne changera rien…suite le plus vite que le temps me le permettra !biz à tous !**


	10. Chapter 10

**Toc toc toc c'est moi ! Oui, je sais, ça faisait longtemps ! La famille ? Ça va merci…les amis ?c'est cool, très cool !...les amours ? N'abordons pas les sujets qui fâchent, voulez-vous ?...Mais, et vous, ça va ?**

**Bon j'arrête de déconner ! Je vais commencer par remercier tous les gens qui me soutiennent (ça fait très « cérémonie des Oscars » nan ?), mes merveilleux lecteurs et lectrices, vos commentaires me vont droit au cœur, et je vais éviter de me perdre dans un interminable blabla (trop tard…) pour aller droit au but….Il n'y a pas de suite…**

**Vous m'avez cru, hein, avouez !...Comment ça « arrête ton humour à deux balles ! » ….Ok, ok je me tais, et tadam tadam, SUITE(et bonne lecture !)**

« Nous y sommes… »

Ron, accompagnés de quelques hommes, était de retour en Ecosse. Comme toujours, sa pensée vola vers Hermione, et la douleur lancinante qu'il ressentait à la poitrine ne fit qu'augmenter. L'appartement était étrangement silencieux. Ron s'aventura plus à l'intérieur, faisant gémir le plancher sous ses pas. Il arriva dans la pièce de surveillance et aperçut la silhouette de Josh.

« Alors vieux, les nains sont toujours là ! » lança-t-il le plus joyeusement possible. Mais Josh n'eut aucun mouvement, aucune réaction.

« Jo…Josh ? »

Ron était incapable d'avancer d'avantage. Un Auror le fit à sa place. Il alla s'agenouiller à côté de la silhouette inerte de Josh et le retourna sur le dos.

« Merde… »

Le visage figé dans une expression de terreur indéfinissable, les yeux de Josh fixaient un inconnu qui leur glaça le sang. Il était mort.

Ron tituba…Il ne pouvait y croire…Il refusait d'y croire. Josh, son équipier depuis le début, son ami…Le seul avait lequel il avait pu parler de la mort de Harry, de ses peurs, le seul qui le faisait encore rire. Josh qui vivait encore il y avait quelques heures, Josh qui riait et plaisantait sans savoir que ce rire serait le dernier.

« L'Avada… »dit une voix que Ron ne chercha pas à identifier.

Comment. Comment cela était-il arrivé était la seule chose qu'il voulait savoir. Comment un Auror avait-il pu se laisser tuer ?

« Où est Sam ? »demanda-t-il soudain.

« Qui ? »

« Sam ! Samuel Johnson ! » cria Ron. « Où est-il ? Je l'avais laissé avec Josh, ils étaient tous les deux de surveillance ! »

Les Aurors avaient couvert le corps du jeune homme d'un drap et s'apprêtaient à le faire léviter.

« Ecoutez Ronald, nous devrions rejoindre le ministère tout de suite…Nous éclaircirons tout cela une fois là-bas… »

Ron dégagea son bras. Tout était confus dans sa tête, il avait le sentiment que tout lui échappait, que son monde s'écroulait sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Il se trouvait impuissant, incapable de protéger les gens auxquels il tenait le plus, incapable de tout arrêter, de stopper cette guerre, ces massacres, ces souffrances. Comme toujours, sa pensée s'envola vers Hermione, qui ne lui avait pas parlé depuis, qui s'était murée dans sa souffrance…Hermione avec qui il aurait du être en ce moment même…Et Josh, qu'il n'aurait pas du abandonner dans cette situation…Mr et Mrs Granger qui auraient du être protégés, ou au moins être prévenus de la menace…Tout lui échappait, il n'en pouvait plus.

« Venez…Avant de nous faire repérer…dit doucement une femme en le prenant par un bras. »

Ron, les yeux toujours fixés sur le corps de son ami, se laissa faire. Mais une clameur soudaine, un cri qui provenait de plusieurs personnes à la fois, les figea.

« _Expelliarmus_ ! »

Il sentit le morceau de bois glisser brutalement entre ses doigts. La formule les désarma tous. Des silhouettes toutes de noir vêtues, la tête recouverte d'une cagoule, les encerclèrent, baguettes pointées sur eux. Ron regarda autour de lui. Il n'y avait aucun moyen de s'échapper, aucune issue…Ils étaient piégés. Sans armes. Et Maugrey disait toujours « Un Auror sans sa baguette est un Auror mort. »

Le silence les enveloppa, seulement perturbé par le bruit des respirations haletantes. Ron avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine. Il ne voulait pas mourir, il ne devait pas. Abandonner Hermione, c'était impossible, pas comme ça. Pas maintenant, elle n'y survivrait pas. Il se battrait, à mains nues, en sachant qu'il n'avait aucune chance…Mais il ne se laisserait sûrement pas tuer ainsi. Une ombre se détacha du cercle et s'avança vers les Aurors.

« Quelle prise…Toute une équipe d'Auror… »

La voix, étouffée par la cagoule que portait le Mangemort, était étrangement familière à Ron.

« Et vous êtes l'élite de ce pays ? »

Il éclata de rire, imité par ses acolytes. Ron jeta un coup d'œil à ses collègues. Le visage tendu, ils dardaient un regard haineux sur les silhouettes fantomatiques qui les entouraient. Une farouche détermination se lisait dans leur regard, mais aucune peur. Un sang-froid implacable qui agaça celui qui semblait être le meneur. Il aurait voulu les voir terrifiés, les voir à genoux le supplier de leur laisser la vie sauve. Mais au lieu de cela, ils étaient immobiles et se contentaient de regarder. Sans ciller, sans laisser paraître aucune émotion particulière. Ron le vit serrer les poings de dépit. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire satisfait. Qui eut tôt fait d'attirer l'attention sur lui. Le Mangemort alla vers le jeune homme et laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise dès qu'il vit son visage. Une exclamation qui se transforma en rire de triomphe.

« Ronald Weasley en personne ! Pris comme un rat…ça ne doit pas beaucoup te changer n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron fronça les sourcils. Cette voix, cette carrure…et ce regard qui perçait le sien à travers les fentes de la cagoule.

« Tu me reconnais… »dit lentement la voix.

« Non…ce n'est pas…possible… »

L'homme ôta sa cagoule. Ron écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy.

**_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

« Hermione ? »

Ginny s'assit sur le lit. La jeune femme ne réagit pas, prostrée. Ginny lui prit la main. Elle resta ainsi avec son amie pendant plusieurs minutes, toutes deux silencieuses. Les mots étaient inutiles pour se comprendre. Elles partageaient une souffrance commune, qu'aucun mot ne pouvait apaiser. Hermione finit par tourner la tête vers elle en lui étreignant légèrement la main.

« Merci… »

Ginny hocha la tête, émue. Hermione pouvait voir à quel point elle était tourmentée, à quel point elle avait peur.

« Je ne laisserais personne faire du mal à Harry…Tu le sais ça ? »

Ginny baissa les yeux. La jeune fille se redressa et la serra dans ses bras.

« J'ai perdu beaucoup… »souffla-t-elle « …Mais tant que je pourrais aimer, rien ne pourra m'arrêter… »

Elle ravala ses larmes naissantes et voulut se lever, mais soudain, sa vue se brouilla. Il lui semblait que les murs s'étaient mis à tourner autour d'elle. Elle se rassit immédiatement.

« Hermione ? Hermione, ça va ? Mon dieu, tu es toute pâle ! »

« Je…ça va passer… »

Ginny bondit.

« Je vais chercher quelqu'un ! »

« Non, ne… »

Mais la rouquine était déjà sortie. Hermione soupira en fermant les yeux, essayant en vain d'ignorer cette désagréable sensation qui l'envahissait.

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

Ron fixa Malefoy avec une haine indescriptible. Ce dernier fit un geste à ses hommes, qui emmenèrent les autres Aurors dans une autre pièce. Seuls deux Mangemorts demeurèrent, tandis que Malefoy s'approchait d'avantage du jeune homme.

« Cela fait combien de temps, le fauché ? »

Ron ne répondit pas. Cet homme, celui qui avait osé lever la main sur Hermione, celui qui leur avait fait tant de mal, se tenait debout devant lui, et il ne pouvait rien faire. Il était à sa merci.

« Trop à mon goût », poursuivit Malefoy en lui tournant autour, « cela fait trop longtemps que j'attends de mettre la main sur toi, et sur ta sang de bourbe de petite amie… »

« Ne l'insultes pas… »siffla le jeune homme entre ses dents.

Malefoy ricana.

« Elle vit encore ? Après ce que je lui ai fait ? »

Ron était si crispé, si tendu qu'il semblait sur le point d'exploser.

« Et ce n'est rien à côté de ce que je lui aurais fait si tu n'étais pas arrivé…Je me suis d'ailleurs longtemps posé cette question ? Comment avez-vous fait pour vous évader ? »

« Et toi, comment as-tu fait pour nous échapper aussi longtemps ? Toujours grâce à ta maman petit Malefoy ? »

Un muscle tressauta sur la mâchoire souriante du Mangemort. Ron vit qu'il avait visé juste.

« Et bien, tu ne dis plus rien ? Où est donc maman Malefoy ? Pas très loin j'imagine… »

Il eut juste le temps de voir la baguette de Malefoy se lever…Il eut alors l'impression que son crâne allait exploser, la moindre parcelle de son corps le brûlait, son cerveau semblait être en ébullition. Avec un cri de douleur, il s'effondra à terre. Malefoy baissa sa baguette et se pencha vers Ron.

« ça, c'est pour l'autre nuit… »

Ron se redressa sur un bras, haletant. Il leva un regard haineux vers son ennemi et cracha avec colère.

« Et que crois-tu pouvoir faire à présent ? Cela fait déjà une demi heure que nous aurions du envoyer un message au QG…Dans quelques minutes, cet endroit grouillera d'Aurors armés, et tu ne pourras plus t'échapper… »

Malefoy s'accroupit afin d'avoir son visage à hauteur de celui du jeune homme. Il secoua la tête.

« Tu as toujours été si bête, Weasley, je vois que les années n'ont rien changé…Le QG a bien reçu le message…Personne ne viendra… »

Il leva la main, et aussitôt, l'un des Mangemorts s'avança en découvrant son visage. Ron écarquilla les yeux. Sam…Samuel Johnson…Il était perdu…

Malefoy savoura sa victoire, amusé par la surprise qu'il lisait chez le rouquin.

« Espèce de traître ! »explosa Ron. « Tu as tué Josh ! Tu vas le payer ! »

Samuel eut un désagréable rictus qui lui déforma le visage.

« Je vois mal comment… »dit-il dans un sourire carnassier. « Josh a été assez bête pour s'interposer… »

Malefoy se releva, tandis que Ron, malgré la douleur encore présente dans ses membres, se redressait au maximum.

« A présent, passons aux choses sérieuses…Où est Granger ? Où se cache-t-elle ? »

Ron lui cracha aux pieds.

« Jamais, tu m'entends, jamais tu ne toucheras à nouveau à elle. Je préfère mourir… »

« Allons, qui parle de te tuer…Tu peux être bien plus utile…Que crois-tu que feras Granger quand elle saura que je te tiens ? Son précieux Weasley ? Elle se précipitera à ton secours l'idiote ! »

« Mais que veux-tu de nous ? »

Ron tentait de conserver son calme, mais savoir Hermione menacée le rendait fou. Il savait que Malefoy avait raison. Jamais Hermione ne l'abandonnerait, mais il préférait mourir que de la voir dans les mains de cette ordure. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle souffre…Elle souffrait déjà tant.

« Me venger… »dit Malefoy avec une lueur démente dans le regard. « Me venger de cette maudite sang de bourbe. Ne t'oppose pas à nous, Weasley, toi, un sang pur, coucher avec cette… »

« Ferme là ! »rugit Ron, parfaitement debout à présent.

Il faisait une tête de plus que le Mangemort, et celui-ci ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Tant de colère se dégageait du jeune homme.

Malefoy se ressaisit.

« Mais ce n'est pas tout », continua-t-il. « Elle fera tout ce qu'on lui demandera. Même nous livrer ton cher neveu… »

Ron écarquilla les yeux.

« Ha…Harry ? Mais…Mais pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Un bébé ! »

Malefoy ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il semblait réfléchir, considérant la haute carrure de Ron, sa silhouette imposante.

« Tu pourrais nous rejoindre…Ne résiste pas… »

« Jamais…Jamais, tant que je pourrais aimer… »

Mais le jeune homme cachait mal la peur qui l'assaillait. Hermione, Harry…Que cherchait-t-il ?

« Que…Que veux-tu faire de Harry ? »

« Ramener le maître… »

**voili voilou,à vous de tapoter sur votre clavier!j'espère que ça vous a plu!en tout cas,merci d'avoir lu!kiss tout le monde!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Diantre,les lecteurs manquent à l'appel !les suites aussi,c'est donc peut-être normal !donc,voilà une suite pour ceux qui restent et que je remercie pour leurs reviews !kiss tout le monde et bonne lecture !**

"Ron…"

Ça n'allait pas, elle le sentait, et ce médecin sorcier qui lui avait fait toutes sortes d'analyses n'y changerait rien. Ron était en danger, elle le sentait, dans son cœur, dans cette peur qui lui gelait les entrailles.

"Miss Granger…"

Il était en Ecosse…Et si la mission avait mal tournée…Et s'il était grièvement blessé en ce moment même ? Elle l'avait laissé partir comme ça, alors qu'elle savait qu'il risquait de ne pas revenir. Elle ne lui avait même pas dit à quel point il comptait pour elle, à quel point elle l'aimait.

"Miss Granger…"

La voix insistante du médicomage la sortit de ses pensées.

"Oui…"

"Je disais que vos tests sont formels, c'est bien ce que je pensais…"

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"C'est à dire ?"

"Eh bien…Vous n'avez rien remarqué jusque là ?"

La jeune femme, surprise, dévisagea le médicomage. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, mais une douleur à la tête, aussi violente que soudaine, l'en empêcha.

"Miss Granger ? Ça ne va pas ?"

Hermione était incapable de parler. Une douleur inhumaine la submergea et elle s'effondra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mon Dieu, elle est si pâle…"

La voix de Ginny lui parvenait comme de très loin. Elle entendit le bruit étouffé d'un objet qu'on pose un peu brusquement, et quelqu'un soupirer. Hermione aurait voulu ouvrir les yeux, mais elle semblait avoir perdu le contrôle de son corps. Comme si son esprit éveillé était prisonnier d'un corps endormi.

"Qu'a-t-elle ?"

"Eh bien…Je ne suis pas sûr que son malaise y soit lié…"

Hermione mobilisa toutes ses forces pour tendre l'oreille.

"Que voulez-vous dire ?"demanda la voix inquiète de Ginny.

"J'aurais préféré le lui annoncé en premier…"fit l'homme, embarrassé.

Elle sentit Ginny qui lui prenait la main.

"Ecoutez", lança-t-elle, "Hermione est comme ma sœur. Mon frère m'a demandé de prendre soin d'elle avant de partir. Je dois savoir…"

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à la pensée de Ron, et elle sentit de nouveau cette angoisse s'emparer d'elle et lui oppresser la poitrine comme un étau impitoyable.

"Elle…Elle m'a serré la main !"s'exclama Ginny, tremblante, en fixant le visage immobile de la jeune femme.

"Non, c'est impossible. La potion que je lui ai faite avaler doit la maintenir endormie pendant au moins cinq heures…"

Ainsi, on lui avait fait boire une potion…

"Je veux savoir", insista Ginny, "de quoi souffre-t-elle ?"

"De rien qui ne soit alarmant…Votre amie attend un heureux événement…"

Ginny accentua la pression sur sa main en poussant une exclamation de surprise.

Hermione était incapable de réfléchir, seuls les mots de l'homme résonnaient dans sa tête, ricochant sur les parois de son crâne pour revenir avec plus de force encore imposer leur vérité. Un enfant, un enfant à Ron et à elle, un petit être qui grandissait en elle, une vie née de leur amour qui poussait en elle. Une joie indescriptible l'envahit, elle crut que son cœur allait bondir hors de sa poitrine tant il battait. Elle, Hermione Granger, allait avoir un enfant de Ron, de l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. Mais en même temps, quelque chose s'éveilla chez la jeune femme. Un amour ravageur, différent de tout ce qu'elle avait connu jusque là, un amour incroyablement puissant qu'elle sentait monter en elle. Mais au lieu d'être effrayée par cette nouvelle sensation, elle se sentait rassénerée, comme plus forte. Elle aimait son enfant, elle aimait cette petite vie à peine existante qui allait grandir dans son corps, elle aimait cet enfant que Ron lui avait offert. Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. La peur n'avait pas disparu. Elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas pour Ron…Son enfant risquait-il d'être orphelin avant même d'être né ? Elle devait se réveiller, leur faire part de son inquiétude…Mais si la potion n'avait que partiellement agi jusque là, la jeune femme se sentit gagnée d'une torpeur insurmontable, et elle sombra bientôt dans un profond sommeil.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle fut surprise par l'obscurité qui régnait. Seule une faible lumière tamisée par de lourds volets de bois éclairait la pièce. La jeune femme se redressa dans le lit, avec un gémissement de douleur. Elle était groggy, fatiguée. Mais elle se leva tout de même. Une nausée monta aussitôt. Elle sourit pourtant, et caressa tendrement son ventre.

"Bébé, il va falloir me laisser tranquille aujourd'hui. Je dois aller chercher ton papa, alors pas de blagues !"

Ses vêtements étaient chiffonnés, elle se regarda en passant dans un miroir fêlé suspendu au mur décrépi de la chambre. Les traits tirés, les yeux cernés, les cheveux emmêlés et d'une pâleur effrayante. Mais peu importait. Elle allait être maman…Elle avait encore du mal à réaliser ce que cela signifiait. Hermione sortit et descendit lentement les marches. Un bruit l'arrêta cependant. Quelqu'un sanglotait. La voix de Mrs Weasley lui parvint, étranglée.

"Calmes-toi ma chérie, Harry est en sécurité à présent, tu sais qu'avec Tonks, Maugrey et Kingsley, il ne risque rien, surtout là où il est…"

Ainsi, Harry avait été caché. Ginny devait avoir le cœur brisé, devoir ainsi se séparer de son enfant, sans savoir si on le reverrait un jour. Hermione porta instinctivement une main à son ventre.

"Je sais…"sanglota Ginny, "mais qu'allons-nous faire à présent…Ils vont le tuer s'ils n'obtiennent pas ce qu'ils veulent !"

Hermione fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. Un silence répondit à la jeune femme, et pendant un moment, on entendit plus que ses sanglots. Quelqu'un se moucha, Mrs Weasley sans doute.

"Ecoutez", fit une voix grave, "nous allons bien finir par trouver une solution…"

Remus…Mais une solution à quoi ?

"Mais…mais vous êtes sûr de ce que vous avancez ? Ils les tiennent vraiment ?"demanda Mrs Weasley.

Hermione sentit ses mains se glacer, et elle dut s'aggriper à la rambarde d'escaliers.

"Oui", dit sombrement Remus…"Le Ministère a reçut l'information il y a à peine une heure. Tout semblait normal pourtant, l'équipe avait bien envoyé un message de confirmation au QG. Mais notre taupe est formelle. L'équipe a été trahie…Ils les ont, et le marché est on ne peut plus sérieux…Ils veulent Harry et Hermione…Ou ils le tueront."

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux. La vérité, violente, cruelle, la frappa de plein fouet.

"Mais…Je ne peux pas choisir entre mon fils, Hermione et…Et mon frère !"

Hermione crut que son cœur venait de cesser de battre. Elle sentit ses jambes se dérober sous son poids et s'effondra bruyamment dans l'escalier. Dans la cuisine, Ginny bondit de sa chaise.

"Mon Dieu…Hermione !"souffla-t-elle.

Ils se précipitèrent hors de la pièce, pour découvrir la jeune femme affalée sur les marches, le teint blafard, tremblante. La vie allait-elle toujours s'acharner sur elle ? N'avait-elle pas le droit au bonheur ? Pourquoi tous les êtres qu'elles chérissaient devaient-ils mourir ? Ses parents…Elle fut secouée d'un sanglot. Remus et Ginny la saisirent chacun par un bras pour la conduire dans la cuisine où Mrs Weasley s'empressait de faire du thé. Ginny lui tendit une tasse brûlante en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Hermione leva vers son amie un regard désemparé.

"Ron…"demanda-t-elle faiblement, en espérant que tout ce qu'elle avait entendu n'était qu'une vaste plaisanterie.

Ginny détourna les yeux, pleins de larmes à nouveau. Hermione regarda Remus et Mrs Weasley tour à tour. L'un le visage plus triste que jamais, l'autre effondrée. Hermione avala une gorgée de thé, chaude et sucrée. Cela lui fit du bien. Ron avait raison, le thé de sa mère était un véritable réconfort. Ron…

"Je vais y aller…"murmura Hermione en reposant sa tasse de thé. Le verre tinta un instant dans un silence surpris.

"Non", s'exclama Ginny en se relevant," non, il n'en est pas question !"

"Ginny…"

"Ron ne voudrait pas ! Pas dans ton état ! Hermione, tu es…"

"Je sais…"

"Tu ne peux pas ! Pas comme ça ! Il y a forcément une autre solution, n'est-ce pas Remus ?"

Ginny implora le lycan du regard. Celui-ci ne cilla pas, bras croisés, le regard rivé sur Hermione.

"Nous y travaillons", dit-il simplement.

Hermione prit son amie par les épaules.

"Je vais y aller, je ne peux pas laisser Ron mourir, comprends-moi. Sans lui, je ne suis plus rien…Je te l'ai dit, rien ne m'arrêtera tant que je pourrais aimer."

"Mais…"

"Je n'emmènerai pas Harry, il est hors de question de le livrer. Mais je vais y aller, avec un leurre…"

La jeune femme se tourna vers Remus.

"Vous savez qu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution…Je compte sur vous…"

Mrs Weasley les regarda tour à tour comme s'ils avaient perdu la raison.

"Mais enfin….Remus, vous n'allez tout de même pas la laisser faire ! Ce n'est pas possible ! C'est…"

"La seule solution…"acheva Remus. "Nous en avions déjà parlé avec Dean, et nous en sommes arrivés à la même conclusion. Ron n'est pas le seul enjeu, ils détiennent également d'autres Aurors…Nous avons besoin d'elle."

"Alors vous étiez déjà prêt à sacrifier Hermione !"s'insurgea Ginny.

"Je voulais d'abord savoir si Hermione était prête…Nous ne l'aurions obligée d'aucune façon…"fit tranquillement Remus. "Tu es très courageuse, mais tu dois savoir que c'est extrêmement risqué…"

"Je suis prête à tout pour Ron, vous devriez le savoir…"

Ginny tapa du poing sur la table, renversant un peu de thé qui s'écoula lentement sur le bois.

"Mais tu ne penses pas à ton enfant ! Hermione, tu es enceinte, tu n'as pas le droit de te mettre en danger ! Ron ne voudrait pas…"

Hermione hocha la tête. Elle soupira.

"Je sais…Mais je sais aussi que jamais mon enfant ne me pardonnerait jamais de ne pas m'être battue pour son père…"

"Théoriquement, tu ne risqueras rien. Une équipe d'intervention sera là, prête à agir à ton signal…Nous avons un briefing dans…Dans 10 minutes. Tu es libre de changer d'avis. Mais il faut que tu décides maintenant…"

Hermione regarda Ginny, puis Mrs Weasley. Celle-ci éclata en sanglots et la serra dans ses bras.

"Sois prudente ma chérie…Je voudrais tant que tu restes, toi et mon nouveau petit enfant, mais je sais au fond de moi que j'aurais fait la même chose pour Arthur…"

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement et se tourna vers Ginny. Celle-ci tremblait de rage et d'impuissance. Hermione la prit dans ses bras. Elle résista au début, puis se laissa aller.

"Ginny, si tu étais toi-même enceinte, et que…"

"J'aurais fait pareil…"souffla Ginny.

Elles s'étreignirent.

"Promets moi que tu ne feras rien d'inconsidéré…"

"Tu me connais…"répondit Hermione avec un faible sourire.

La jeune femme hocha la tête.

"Allons-y…"fit Remus.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione s'avança au milieu des ténèbres qui l'enveloppaient au fur et à mesure de son avancée dans la rue. Elle leur avait dit qu'elle était prête, et s'était lancée. Elle n'était pas prête du tout…Elle était terrorisée. Chacun de ses pas la plongeait dans une angoisse glacée qu'aucune pensée ne parvenait à chasser ou à atténuer. Elle regarda l'enfant qui somnolait dans ses bras. Son visage diaphane, ses longs cils recourbés sur ses joues, ses cheveux de jais qui retombaient en mèches désordonnées sur son front. Harry Junior tout craché. Qui aurait pu croire à cet instant que cette jeune femme à l'air fatigué et inquiet portait dans ses bras, emmitouflé dans une couverture vert pâle, une plante et non un enfant. La morphera diseira. Ou plante du désir. Une plante capable de prendre la forme exacte de n'importe quel être vivant. Il suffisait de mettre un cheveu de l'être en question dans le pot, enterré prêt des racines, et au bout d'un quart d'heure, la plante laissait place à un chat, un cheval, ou un enfant. Et ce pour une durée maximale de 24 heures. Cela serait largement suffisant…Tout se jouerait en seulement quelques instants. Ses pas se répercutaient derrière elle. Elle allait le revoir…Malefoy…Sa seule pensée lui glaçait le sang. Il l'avait meurtrie au plus profond d'elle-même, il lui avait fait un mal inimaginable. D'abord en tuant Harry, puis en lui faisant croire que Ron était également mort. Toutes les tortures qu'elle avait subi jusque là n'étaient rien à comparer de la douleur qu'elle avait alors ressenti…Elle avait renoncé à vivre…Mais elle était encore là, et elle devait sauver Ron. Pour lui, pour leur enfant, pour elle.

Le point de rendez-vous avait été fixé dans une petite allée de Glasgow, surnommée à juste titre « l'allée qui gémit ». En effet, le vent, léger dans d'autres rues, semblait se déchaîner dans l'allée. Il s'engouffrait entre les murs humides des vieilles maisons écossaises avec un gémissement effrayant, et soufflait en bourrasques glacées. Hermione s'immobilisa, le sang battant à ses tempes.

Elle y était.

Elle attendit quelques instants, les sens aux aguets. Hermione savait que les Aurors la surveillaient, qu'ils étaient prêts à intervenir, mais comment ignorer ce mauvais pressentiment, cette peur pressante quand Ron était prisonnier quelque part, blessé…ou pire. Elle frissonna et tenta de chasser cette image de son esprit. Ron ensanglanté, visage contre terre, inerte à jamais, jeté à même le sol comme une poupée désarticulée, comme un pantin abandonné par son maître. La sensation du sol se dérobant sous ses pieds, de sombrer, tomber, tomber indéfiniment. Ce soir, tout serait fini, elle le sentait, encore plus que le jour où Harry avait vaincu Voldemort. Peut-être parce que ce jour là n'était pas vraiment la fin.

Ses yeux fouillaient frénétiquement les ténèbres du regard, tandis que d'une main fébrile, elle sortait la montre magique de sa poche. Un bref regard suffit à la conforter dans sa décision. « Danger de mort ». Son aiguille avait rejoint celle de Ron sur la funeste phrase. Hermione déglutit et serra l'enfant dans ses bras, attendant un signe. Et si c'était trop tard ? Si Malefoy avait changé d'avis ?...Non, depuis qu'elle lui avait échappé, elle savait qu'il n'attendait qu'une chose : remettre la main sur elle. A présent qu'il en avait l'occasion, il ne la laisserait sans doute pas passer. Elle resserra la couverture autour du « nourrisson ». Soudain, son regard fut attiré par un objet. Une cannette de soda écrasée…Elle aurait paru normale à quiconque, mais pas un œil sorcier exercé. Elle s'approcha avec précaution et se pencha, sourcils froncés. Cela ressemblait à…La lumière vieillotte et tremblotante d'un vieux réverbère, appuyé à un mur blanchi à la chaux, ne l'éclairait presque plus. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Elle n'avait guère le choix, ni le temps. Elle frôla la cannette du bout du pied…

**Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, une tite review please, ça fait toujours plaisir !à très vite !**


	12. Chapter 12

**Oui, je sais, comment est-ce que j'ose de nouveau me montrer après une aussi longue absence !LOL !ok, j'exagère, mais c'est vrai que je suis toujours aussi désolée du retard !Entre la fac et ma vie privée, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire, ou de venir updater régulièrement !Mais bon, vous savez ce qu'on dit, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! J'espère que tout le monde va bien, et maintenant, réponse aux reviews !**

**_Zabou_ : merci beaucoup pour ta review ! En effet, je n'ai pas beaucoup de lecteurs sur ce site ces temps-ci, mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Même si je n'en avais qu'un, je continuerai !(mais déconnez pas, hein, laissez moi des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir !lol !) biz à toi !**

**_Amintheita_ : merci mille fois miss, ça me fait plaisir de te compter parmi le cercle fermé (un peu trop fermé d'ailleurs !) des lecteurs/lectrices de cette fic ! Ta review m'a trop fait rire, toi aussi ta conscience t'embête ! Te laisses pas faire, fais-toi respecter ! PTDR ! Alors comme ça, t'avais deviné ce qui arrivait à notre Hermione…Et que te disent tes dons d'extralucide sur la suite ? En tout cas, tes compliments me vont droit au cœur !merci encore pour ce superbe message, je te fais de grosses léchouilles !**

**_Cynt, Virg05, Alysson, Emma et Danaé_ : merci de tout cœur pour vos messages qui me motivent et me mettent toujours la banane ! bizbiz**

**Et maintenant, SUITE et BONNE LECTURE !**

Ron, face contre terre, s'efforça de reprendre sa respiration. Au dessus de lui, Malefoy riait. Un rire dément, qui lui glaça le sang. Il ne les laisserait pas s'en tirer, il ne leur laisserait aucune chance. Le dernier endoloris qu'il avait infligé au jeune Auror avait été encore plus puissant que les autres, plus chargé de haine et de hargne. Un esprit tourmenté, aveuglé par une folie destructrice. Malefoy le retourna sans ménagement sur le dos et se pencha sur lui.

« Hé bien, tu ne souris pas ? Tu devrais être ravi pourtant, tu cherchais notre quartier général, et voilà que tu y es ! »

« Attaquer un homme désarmé…C'est tout toi Malefoy… »haleta Ron.

« C'est un avant-goût de ce que je réserves à ta sang de Bourbe, à cette chienne de Granger… »

« Non… »

« Oh que si ! Mais ne t'inquiètes pas pour elle, elle a déjà l'habitude. »

Les poings serrés, mâchoires crispées, Ron se releva, ignorant la douleur qui vrillait dans sa poitrine.

« Elle ne viendra pas…Elle est quelque part où tu ne pourras jamais la retrouver… »

Malefoy eut un sourire carnassier. Il claqua les doigts en l'air. Un homme s'approcha.

« Tout est-il en place ? »

« Oui maître, elle a déjà pris un des portoloins…Elle a bien l'enfant… »

Le visage de Ron perdit toute couleur.

« Vous vous croyiez si intelligent ! Mais cette idiote est venue ! Bien sûr suivie…Alors nous avons pris quelques précautions… »

Ron se laissa tomber à genoux, le visage dans les mains.

« Pitié…Pitié, ne lui fait pas de mal…Je…Je t'en supplie… »

Une expression d'intense plaisir se peignit sur le visage de Malefoy.

« Weasley, à genoux, qui me supplie…Tu aimes donc vraiment cette sang de bourbe…On va voir si tu voudras encore d'elle quand j'en aurais fini… »

Ron leva des yeux pleins de larmes, de peur, de rage contenue.

« Fais de moi ce que tu veux, mais laisses-là…Ma vie contre la sienne…Et celle de Harry… »

Malefoy croisa les bras en riant.

« Mais de quoi parles-tu ? J'ai déjà vos vies entre les mains… »

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Elle n'était plus dans l' « allée qui gémit », elle le savait et elle le voyait. Elle passa machinalement une main sur son ventre et regarda autour d'elle, indécise. Elle s'y attendait un peu. Malefoy savait que les Aurors ne la laisseraient pas seule, qu'elle serait sans aucun doute surveillée. Un portoloin était un moyen très judicieux de s'assurer qu'elle serait bel et bien seule. Bien sûr, les Aurors finiraient par remonter à la destination, mais analyser un portoloin usagé prenait du temps…Et du temps, ils n'en avaient pas. Elle était dans une clairière déserte, faiblement éclairée par une lune pâle et lointaine. Elle attendit que quelqu'un se manifeste, qu'on vienne la chercher. L'herbe frémissait, et le bruit du vent dans les feuillages des arbres qui clôturaient la clairière la ramenèrent quelques années auparavant. Quand Harry était encore là…Quand ils étaient tous là…Une après-midi passée allongés au bord du lac de Poudlard, à l'ombre d'un arbre, un chêne, à moi que ce ne soit autre chose…C'était quelques jours après les ASPICS…Quelques mois avant la bataille finale…Ils ne savaient alors pas encore ce qui les attendaient, ils faisaient des projets, où ils étaient toujours tous les trois…Et ce bruit du vent dans les arbres…Hermione s'était sentie angoissée, Ron s'était moqué d'elle, et Harry avait sourit en lui disant que même Trelawney ne trouverait rien d'étrange au frémissement du vent dans les feuilles. La jeune fille avait admis que ses amis avaient raison….Seulement, c'était à elle que l'avenir avait donné raison…Des drames atroces avaient jalonné leur quotidien dès l'été suivant, des meurtres, des enlèvements, des attaques destructrices…La guerre…Le hululement d'une chouette la tira de ses pensées. Ce n'était ni le lieu ni le moment…

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Hermione fut furieuse de constater que sa voix était rauque et tremblante. Elle se racla la gorge et lança plus fort.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? »

Le vent lui répondit dans un long murmure. Il n'y avait personne…Juste un objet…Un objet qu'elle avait à peine remarqué…La jeune femme s'approcha lentement. Un vieux journal, un exemplaire de la Gazette, maintenu au sol par une énorme pierre. Rien de naturel dans une clairière au milieu de ce qui semblait être une forêt. Un autre Portoloin…Elle en était sûre à présent, elle était seule. Abandonnée à elle-même, jamais les Aurors ne retrouveraient sa trace. Elle devrait sortir Ron de là toute seule…Et elle le ferait…

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Cinq portoloins. Elle avait du emprunter cinq portoloins. Drago avait pris ses précautions. Bien sûr, on le lui avait dit, on l'avait avertie, les Aurors lui avaient dit qu'il était peu probable que le contact se fasse directement, qu'il y avait de grandes chances pour qu'elle se retrouve seule à un moment ou à un autre. Mais que pouvait-elle faire ? Renoncer ? Il en était hors de question. Se faire escorter à la vue de tous ? C'était signer elle-même l'arrêt de mort de Ron et des autres. Elle n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle ne l'avait toujours pas, enfermée dans cette pièce. Quatre murs sombres dépourvus de toutes ouvertures, juste une porte et une lumière bleutée surnaturelle qui venait d'on ne sait où. Des pas au dehors, des pas lourds, pressés. Une porte en bois, qui offrait un aspect vieillot. Une porte qui s'ouvrit.

_**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ce regard gris, froid, implacable…Ce regard qui l'avait hantée pendant tant de nuits…Cette baguette déjà pointée sur elle, cette main…Chaque parcelle du corps de la jeune femme fut emplie d'une haine sans pareil…D'une haine associée à une peur imparable. L'homme qui l'avait amené la poussa sans ménagement en avant. Hermione trébucha en serrant contre elle le petit corps endormi. Elle jeta un bref regard autour d'elle. Il n'y avait personne, simplement un fauteuil qui lui tournait dos, Malefoy appuyé sur son bureau.

« Granger…Comment as-tu trouvé cette petite promenade ? »

« Ra…Rafraîchissante… »répliqua Hermione en tentant de maîtriser les tremblements de son être.

Malefoy éclata de rire et fit signe à son sbire de sortir. Ils étaient seuls.

« Où…Où sont les autres ? Où est Ron ? » demanda Hermione.

Malefoy s'approcha d'elle. La jeune femme retint de justesse un mouvement de recul. Un sourire de triomphe étira les minces lèvres de Drago.

« Cela fait longtemps que j'attends ce moment…Je n'ai pas fini ce que j'avais commencé… »

La jeune femme déglutit. Elle s'y était préparée, elle le savait. Aussi présenta-t-elle un visage impassible, qui ne trahissait d'aucune sorte la terreur qui la gagnait et que lui inspirait cet homme. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'un jour le petit blondinet imbu de sa personne deviendrait un Mangemort sans pitié. Elle avait toujours pensé que Malefoy aboyait plus qu'il ne mordait…Quelle erreur…Ron, lui, avait tout de suite vu juste à son propos. Malefoy promena un doigt sur la joue de la jeune femme, qui s'écarta, révulsée. Il ricana et montra du menton le paquet qu'elle serrait contre elle.

« C'est le fils du balafré ? »

Avec un regard chargé de convoitise, il tendit une main vers le corps emmitouflé de vert. Hermione recula précipitamment. Elle sortit sa baguette, qu'elle avait dissimulée avec l'enfant, et la pointa sur Drago.

« Ron…Où est Ron ? Et les autres ? Sans eux, pas d'enfant…Et pas de Granger… »

Malefoy éclata de rire et s'appuya de nouveau sur son bureau avec une nonchalance qui agaça Hermione, et l'effraya.

« Pauvre idiote…Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça ! Cet endroit grouille de Mangemorts, crois-tu réellement pouvoir me tuer et en sortir vivante ? Pourrais-tu me tuer, en es-tu capable ? »

Il tendit un bras vers le fauteuil et interrompit son geste. Hermione n'avait pas baissé sa baguette. Malefoy retourna le fauteuil. La jeune femme laissa échapper un cri. Sa baguette lui échappa et vint heurter le sol dans un bruit mat qu'elle ne sembla pas entendre.

_**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ron…Ron, le visage tuméfié, le corps meurtri, immobile sur le siège, stupéfixé. Il la regarda, et Hermione lut dans ses yeux une peur, une horreur, une peine sans nom. Il ne pouvait bouger aucun membre, seuls ses yeux remuaient avec peine dans leurs orbites. Lui, si grand, si fort, ses grandes mains rugueuses, son torse puissant…Réduit à une telle vulnérabilité. Hermione ne pouvait supporter cette vision de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Le voir si fragile, si démuni, le regard perdu, cette peur. Et cette larme, unique, qui roula sur sa joue pour s'écraser sur ses genoux. Il la suppliait du regard, en même temps, il savait qu'ils ne pouvaient plus s'en sortir. Malefoy avait gagné. Cette larme…Cette unique larme s'enfonça dans le cœur d'Hermione avec violence.

« Pardon…Pardonnes moi… »murmura-t-elle.

Malefoy se pencha vers Ron.

« Hé bien, tu ne dis rien ? Tu n'es pas content de revoir ta Sang de Bourbe ? Tous réunis ! »s'exclama-t-il en se redressant.

« Comme au bon vieux temps…Il manque Potter…Enfin, presque… »acheva-t-il en prenant l'enfant des bras d'Hermione.

Celle-ci le laissa faire. Elle alla lentement vers Ron, lui caressa la joue. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

« Je t'aime… »chuchota-t-elle.

Elle vit les larmes briller de nouveau dans son regard.

« ça va aller… »lui souffla-t-elle avant d'être tirée en arrière par le poignet.

Malefoy, le bébé dans un bras, la projeta contre la porte. Alors qu'elle tombait à terre, légèrement sonnée, la porte s'ouvrit à toute volée, laissant passer deux Mangemorts, baguettes brandies.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? On a entendu un bruit ! »

« Granger a trébuché…Est-ce prêt ? »

Les hommes hochèrent la tête.

« Bien…On les emmène avec nous… »

Un Mangemort saisit Hermione par les bras pour la remettre brutalement sur ses jambes, tandis que l'autre faisait léviter Ron. Malefoy s'approcha de la jeune femme.

« Je m'occuperai de toi après…En attendant, je veux que tu assistes à ça…Que vous assistiez à ça…Que vous voyiez que la mort de Potter n'a servi à rien…Le maître va revenir…Et vous serez les premiers à payer… »

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

On aurait dit une grotte. Une immense caverne souterraine éclairée par une centaine de torches accrochées aux parois luisantes. Des Mangemorts cagoulés allaient et venaient autour de ce qui semblait être un autel, qui se dressait sur une espèce de petite estrade naturelle. Hermione plissa les yeux. Il y avait une urne posée sur l'autel. En s'approchant, elle put voir gravé dans la terre cuite les mêmes signes cabalistiques que ceux qui recouvraient la pierre servant d'autel. Elle ne connaissait pas ce langage, mais il lui était étrangement familier. Ce n'était pas le moment…Un coup d'œil en arrière lui permit d'apercevoir le reste des Aurors, stupéfixés et ligotés dans un coin reculé de la caverne. Les stalactites qui pendaient du plafond renvoyaient des ombres déformées sur le sol, et quelque part, de l'eau s'égouttait. Quand Malefoy s'avança vers l'autel, les rumeurs des conversations s'éteignirent, et tous les regards convergèrent vers lui. Un coup mit Hermione à genoux. La jeune femme garda les yeux rivés sur le petit corps que Drago tenait. Qu'allait-il se passer lorsque les Mangemorts allaient se rendre compte de la supercherie…C'était fini, il n'y avait plus aucune issue…Elle faisait tout pour y croire, mais comment ignorer l'évidence ? Comment croire, quand Ron ne pouvait rien, quand elle ne pouvait rien, quand personne ne pouvait rien pour elle. Une vague de désespoir la submergea. Elle allait mourir. Ce n'était plus une simple idée, une simple pensée, mais une vérité, une réalité, et elle ne pouvait faire autrement que de l'affronter. Cet enfant qui grandissait en elle, l'enfant que Ron lui avait donné…Il ne verrait pas le jour, et cette idée était insupportable…Elle regarda Ron, immobilisé à ses côtés, le visage livide, qui fermait les yeux…Il respirait faiblement, mais il vivait. Ses cheveux roux immaculés de boue, son visage couvert de ecchymoses…Elle aurait aimé caresser cette joue meurtrie, embrasser une dernière fois ces lèvres bleuies par le froid…La voix de Malefoy s'éleva alors qu'il brandissait une longue dague sertie de pierres précieuses. Un vieil objet, sans aucun doute. Sa lame émoussée en témoignait…Mais assez aiguisée pour tuer un enfant.

« Le jour est venu mes frères…Le maître est parmi nous…Le sang de l'ennemi coulera et le seigneur des ténèbres renaîtra de ses cendres… »

Il posa le petit paquet sur l'autel alors que les Mangemorts commençaient à scander le nom de Celui-qui-n'est-plus. Hermione déglutit. Tout ce temps perdu…Combien d'heures s'étaient écoulées depuis la transformation de la morphera diseira en petit Harry ? Malefoy repoussa les pans de la couverture, découvrant son contenu aux adorateurs de Voldemort. Un cri de rage s'éleva, et le regard de Drago darda immédiatement vers la jeune femme. Il souleva le paquet, dévoilant un nourrisson qui vagissait bruyamment. Il avait les yeux d'Harry, ses cheveux, ses tâches de rousseur, ses petits bras potelés, mais en guise de jambe, de larges racines grisâtres dépassaient des langes…La plante opérait sa lente mutation pour recouvrer son aspect original. Hermione déglutit avec difficulté…Ce n'était pas prévu, elle ne comprenait plus…Elle aurait du garder la forme 24 heures, et autant de temps ne s'était sûrement pas écoulé depuis ! Malefoy la regarda avec un air mauvais. Il balança la plante au centre des Mangemorts, alors que des chuchotements affolés s'élevaient du cercle des Mangemorts. Malefoy descendit de l'estrade et s'approcha d'Hermione. Une rage sans nom déformait ses traits.

« Crois moi, tu vas le regretter… »

**Tadam ! J'espère que cette longue suite vous a plu ! Je ne vous promets pas de mettre une suite rapidement, mais laissez quand même une review ! Je tâcherai de faire des efforts pour trouver un créneau de temps en temps ! A vos claviers et à très bientôt ! MOUAH !**


	13. Chapter 13

**Et voui, vous ne rêvez pas, me voilà déjà de retour !L'explication est simple, c'est férié aujourd'hui, donc pas cours, pas de sorties, rien du tout, et j'en profite pour avancer un peu même si peu ont lu la dernière suite ! **

**_Aminteitha_ : une petite voix indocile ? Mais où va le monde ! Et elle te tire la langue en plus !LOOOL ! Moi, vouloir me faire détester ? Moi, cruelle ? Jamais, ô grand jamais ! La preuve, voilà déjà la suite ! Tu as parfaitement raison pour la technique d'auteur, mais c'est bizarre, je n'ai jamais aimé les conventions…NiarkNiarkNiark, qui te dit que c'est du bluff ? Toujours est-il que j'ai adoré ton message, comme toujours ! Et ne sois pas tristounette, voyons, ya toujours de l'espoir, même qd yen a plus !;) gros bizouxxx à toi !**

**_Emma et Danaé_ : moi, la reine des sadiques ? LOL, je suis flattée, à ce qu'il parait, c'est une qualité quand on écrit ! Souffrez pauvres mortels, voilà la suite, et je pense garder ma couronne…Merci de votre message les filles, biz à toutes les deux !**

**Voilou, place à la SUITE et BONNE LECTURE :**

Hermione se redressa sur le sol trempé d'une cellule. Ses boucles humides retombaient tristement autour de son visage. Il lui fallut un temps pour voir quelque chose dans l'obscurité qui régnait. Jamais elle n'avait vu Malefoy dans cet état. Après son cri de rage, une colère froide s'était peinte sur son visage. Il avait calmement ordonné à ses hommes de les jeter Ron et elle dans des cachots, avant de leur tourner le dos. Hermione en était encore plus effrayée. Elle aurait aimé le voir hurler, le voir fou de rage…Au lieu de cela, il leur avait tourné le dos…Et ce silence la terrifiait plus qu'autre chose.

« Ron… »

Les yeux écarquillés, elle aperçut une silhouette face contre terre, jeté avec violence sur une flaque d'eau. La jeune femme se précipita à quatre pattes vers lui, et le retourna avec précaution et appréhension.

« Ron… »

La gorge nouée, elle le serra contre elle. Il respirait si faiblement, il était si…gelé…Elle ôta sa veste et la posa sur son torse en le berçant lentement.

« Mon cœur, mon amour, restes avec moi, je t'en supplie… »

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa son œil gonflé, ses lèvres craquelées, ses joues zébrées de griffures…

« 'Mione… »

La voix était faible, plus cassée que de coutume, mais elle résonna dans la cellule. La jeune femme tressaillit et desserra son étreinte du jeune homme. Le souffle court, elle se pencha vers lui.

« Ron…ça va aller… »

Il remua dans ses bras, laissant échapper un gémissement de douleur.  
« Ne bouges pas…Ils vont venir nous sauver, tu verras… »

« Pourquoi… »

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Elle ôta une mèche de cheveux roux qui envahissait les yeux de Ron et l'embrassa sur le front.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

« Pourquoi…pourquoi es-tu venue ? Je ne voulais pas…J'ai tout fait…Je l'ai supplié…Tu ne devais pas venir…Pourquoi ? »

Elle sentait son regard douloureux sur elle, ses doigts chercher les siens pour se mêler à eux. Sa peau rugueuse, ses mains si grandes qui enveloppaient entièrement les siennes.

« Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions… »

Il ne dit rien. Il le savait, il ne voulait pas le savoir, mais il le savait.

« Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, des Aurors nous ont suivi, ils vont nous sortir de là ! »

Ron toussota, et Hermione comprit qu'il riait avec peine. Il reprit lentement son souffle et murmura.

« Tu n'as jamais su mentir…Encore moins à moi ! »

Hermione ferma les yeux et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je ne vais pas m'en sortir, pas cette fois… »

« Ne dis pas ça ! » s'écria Hermione, effarée.

Comme si le simple fait de dire ces mots pouvaient sceller à jamais leur destinée. Des mots tabous, des mots qui, prononcés, pouvaient devenir réalité…

« Hermione…Tu dois partir… »

« Et comment ? Tu ne peux pas bouger… »

« Pars seule…Tu réussiras si tu es seule… »

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

« Il en est hors de question ! »

« Hermione…Fais le pour moi…Une dernière fois… »

« Ron, je ne partirai pas sans toi ! »

« J'ai froid… » murmura-t-il, la respiration sifflante.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot qu'elle sentait gonfler en elle. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser…

« Ron…Tiens bon je t'en supplie ! Restes avec moi ! Pour toi…Pour moi…Pour nous trois… »

Il y eut un silence. Hermione avait l'impression qu'on pouvait entendre les battements affolés de son cœur à des kilomètres à la ronde. Ron toussota à nouveau.

« Nous…Trois ? »

La jeune femme ne put empêcher les larmes de dévaler le long de ses joues. Elle prit l'une des mains du jeune homme et la posa sur son ventre.

« Nous trois, mon amour…Tu vas être papa… »

« Papa… »répéta Ron, la voix tremblante « …Je…Je veux m'asseoir… »

Il commença à vouloir se lever. Hermione l'aida à s'appuyer contre le mur. Il tendit un bras vers elle, lui caressa la joue, les yeux fermés, essuya les larmes de la jeune fille d'un pouce hésitant.

« Je vais être papa… »

« Oui, alors tu n'as pas le droit de renoncer ! Il faut que tu te battes… »

Des pas s'approchèrent, résonnant dans le couloir, se répercutant autour d'eux comme un compte à rebours funeste.

« Ils viennent… »souffla Hermione.

Elle lui prit le visage entre les mains et l'embrassa, goûtant à ses lèvres comme s'il s'agissait de la dernière fois. Le jeune homme pleurait. Elle sentait le goût salé des larmes qui s'étaient rejointes à sa bouche.

« Tiens bon… »

« Hermione…Non….Fuis…Il va te…Non… »

La jeune femme appuya son front contre le sien, brûlant et moite de sueur.

« ça va aller…Je t'aime… »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement qui lui rappela ces films moldus que ses parents regardaient alors qu'elle était enfant. Dans les films, les bons triomphaient toujours. Elle n'était pas dans un film, et ses parents n'en regarderaient plus jamais. La douleur serait là, présente, réelle, cuisante. La silhouette massive d'un Mangemort s'approcha d'eux à contre jour, son ombre s'abattant sur eux.

« Viens là toi ! »

Il saisit Hermione par un bras et la leva de force, l'arrachant à l'étreinte du jeune homme. Ron gémit en tendant les bras.

« Non, laisse la…Pitié… »

Un coup de pied dans l'abdomen le fit taire, alors qu'Hermione poussait un cri d'effroi. La dernière vision qu'elle eut de Ron fut celle d'un jeune homme effondré à terre, sans connaissance.

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ne lui montre pas que tu as peur…Résistes, ne pleure pas, tu lui ferais plaisir…Surtout, ne craques pas…Penses à Ron…A notre enfant…

Tout en avançant, Hermione se répétait inlassablement les mêmes mots, comme une prière, une formule magique qui la protégerait…Rien ne la protégerait, et le regard sans pitié de Drago lui donna raison. Il était debout auprès d'une grande fenêtre, dans une pièce vide, à l'exception d'un seul tableau accroché au mur du fond, et d'un large bureau acculé au mur.

« Laisses nous...Fermes la porte derrière toi et montes la garde. Que personne ne nous dérange, sous aucun prétexte… »

Sa voix résonna dans le vide tandis que le Mangemort obéissait. Lorsque la porte claqua, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir. Elle était prise au piège. Malefoy la tenait, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire.

Pendant quelques instants, ils restèrent immobiles, se défiant du regard. Hermione soutint les dards que lançaient ses yeux métalliques sans ciller. Il ne prendrait pas le dessus, pas cette fois…Elle eut l'impression de sentir à nouveau la douleur cuisante de ses tortures, ses cicatrices la brûlaient sous le regard chargé de haine de Malefoy…Une main passée discrètement sur son ventre apaisa la douleur, elle eut même envie de sourire. Elle portait une vie, une vie que Ron lui avait offerte par son amour…Dès lors, rien ne pouvait plus l'atteindre…Dumbledore avait dit que l'amour était la plus grande force qu'un être humain, sorcier ou non, possédait. Harry avait survécu à la première attaque de Voldemort grâce à l'amour de sa mère…Elle survivrait grâce à l'amour qu'elle portait à Ron et déjà à leur enfant.

« Une fois de plus, tu t'es mise sur mon chemin… »

Hermione ne baissa pas les yeux, elle garda le menton levé, ses yeux défiant les siens.

« Une fois de plus toi et ton misérable Weasley avaient ruiné mes projets…Mais vous avez gagné une bataille…La guerre est loin d'être finie… »

La jeune femme ne cilla pas, mais un doute sournois s'insinuait dans son esprit. Drago eut un sourire carnassier.

« Tu t'es toujours crue si intelligente, si parfaite…Cependant, tu as fais fausse route cette fois… »

Il croisa les bras et l'observa un instant avant de saisir sa baguette, qu'il fit tournoyer entre ses longs doigts. Hermione n'avait jamais remarqué à quelle point ils étaient longs et osseux. A quel point elle haïssait ces mains et chaque parcelle de son être. De Drago qui s'évertuait depuis tant d'années à faire souffrir ceux qu'elle aimait, Drago qui avait tué Harry, qui avait fait du mal à Ron, qui la hantait.

« Tu crois avoir gagné…Mais tu te trompes…Je trouverai le fils du balafré, et le maître reviendra…Et tu ne seras plus là pour le voir…En attendant, j'ai un lot de consolation pour toi…Cependant… »

Il pointa sa baguette sur la jeune femme.

« Te rappelles-tu de cette douleur…Cette douleur qu'un simple morceau de bois peut infliger…Où est le gamin ? »

Hermione gonfla sa poitrine et lança d'un ton provocateur.

« Pourquoi le saurais-je ? Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il est loin d'ici, hors de portée de tes pattes ! »

L'attaque survint brutalement, sans sommation. Une brève lueur, suivie d'une douleur à la fois familière et nouvelle par le temps écoulé depuis la dernière fois. Hermione se retrouva à terre, sonnée, tremblante, incapable de réfléchir à ce qu'elle ressentait. Il n'y avait plus que la douleur, si soudaine, si violente, et cette peur ressurgie, qui la prenait aux entrailles, et envahissait sa raison, l'étouffant, la bâillonnant. La main crispée sur son ventre, une sorte de cri intérieur lui fit ouvrir les yeux. La première chose qu'elle vit fut les chaussures aux talons maculés de boue de Malefoy. Son regard remonta jusqu'au visage satisfait de ce dernier. Un gémissement attira son attention sur la gauche. Elle n'avait pas vu…Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle pensait que le Mangemort était venu uniquement pour elle…Depuis quand Ron était-il dans la pièce, depuis quand était-elle prostrée sur le sol, aux pieds de Malefoy, perdue dans la douleur physique qui enflammait son corps ? Une douleur morale, plus grande encore que l'endoloris qu'elle venait de subir, embrasa son esprit. Ron pleurait, elle refusait de le voir pleurer, de le voir si démuni face à Malefoy, et ce, à cause d'elle. Malefoy la laissa se relever péniblement et s'éloigner de lui à reculons. Elle regarda Ron, à moitié conscient, maintenu debout par deux colosses l'encadrant. Sa tignasse rousse, ses yeux larmoyants…Comment lui dire que ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir était de voir ces larmes ?

Malefoy glissa sa baguette dans sa ceinture, à l'intérieur d'un fin fourreau en cuir. A quoi jouait-il ? Pourquoi ne poursuivait-il pas ses tortures ? Il avait eu tant d'occasions de la faire souffrir physiquement, et elle s'en tirait avec un seul endoloris ? Elle ne comprenait plus, autant en finir tout de suite, cela faisait des années qu'il rêvait de la tenir.

« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi, mais avant cela, je tiens à vous remettre votre lot de consolation… »

« Laisses Ron partir, il a besoin d'un médecin ! Tu me tiens, alors laisses le, ce n'est pas un Sang de Bourbe ! C'est un sang pur ! » s'exclama Hermione dans une vaine supplication.

« C'est un traître à son sang, un imbécile amoureux des Moldus, amoureux d'une Sang de Bourbe, il mérite autant que toi, sinon plus, de mourir ! »

C'était sans appel, et elle le savait. Malefoy alla vers le fond de la pièce, vers un mur sur lequel était accroché un tableau démesuré, représentant une scène apocalyptique dans laquelle quatre cavaliers, vêtus de noir, semaient l'horreur et la discorde sur leur passage. La Famine, la Guerre, la Discorde et la Mort, sur des montures infernales, entourées de ténèbres et de souffrance, lancés dans une œuvre de destruction impitoyable. Ce tableau l'horrifiait, elle avait l'impression d'être tombée elle-même dans une bouche de l'Enfer, l'antre du mal sur laquelle l'ombre de Voldemort planait, plus vivante que morte. Malefoy souleva le tableau et le posa à terre, dévoilant une sorte de coffre-fort niché dans le mur. Il ressortit sa baguette et murmura une incompréhensible incantation en tapotant la façade métallique du coffre. Il s'écarta alors que la porte basculait. Elle le vit de dos saisir un objet apparemment pesant, et reculer avec précaution. Il se retourna. Dans ses mains, une urne imposante, la même que celle qui trônait tantôt sur l'autel, les mêmes signes étranges. Malefoy la posa sur le bureau, la caressant avec une expression de désir intense sur le visage.

« Savez-vous ce que renferme cet objet ? »

Hermione jeta un regard à Ron, qui avait perdu connaissance depuis quelques minutes. Il était si pâle…

« Les cendres du maître, ce qu'il reste de lui… »

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Hermione regarda effarée Drago l'ouvrir. Il brandit à nouveau sa baguette, la pointant sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci eut l'impression que des dizaines de bras puissants et invisibles l'avaient attrapée et la tiraient irrésistiblement en avant. Enserrée dans un étau, Hermione flotta à quelques centimètres du sol jusqu'à l'endroit où Drago se tenait debout. Il fit un signe en direction de l'un des colosses, qui s'avança avec une espèce de coussin en velours noir dans les bras. Dessus était posée une dague, la même dague sacrificielle qui aurait du tuer le petit Harry. Drago la saisit d'une main, alors que l'un des gardiens se plaçait derrière Hermione et lui saisissait les bras pour présenter l'un de ses poignets à Malefoy. Celui-ci caressa de la lame le poignet blanc, parcouru de petites veines bleutées, et eut un sourire carnassier. Hermione frissonna au contact de la lame froide sur sa peau.

« Ton sang va ramener l'âme du maître… »

« Du sang de bourbe ? » souffla Hermione en fixant son attention sur la respiration de plus en plus rauque de Ron, qui résonnait dans la pièce.

« Le sang de la haine…Le sang impur de ce que le maître exècre le plus… »

Hermione déglutit.

« Une…Une âme ne survit pas sans enveloppe charnelle… »

Malefoy éclata de rire. Il l'attrapa par les cheveux et tira sa tête en arrière pour promener la lame du poignard sur sa gorge dénudée, où une veine palpitait de peur, de haine et de colère. Hermione ne gémit pas, n'émit pas le moindre son.

« Miss-je-sais-tout serait-elle de retour ? Saches petite idiote qu'une fois que nous aurons mis la main sur le fils du balafré, l'âme du maître pourra rejoindre un corps, pas avant…Je serai alors prêt à accueillir toute la grandeur et la puissance du seigneur des ténèbres… »

« Ton…Ton corps… » balbutia Hermione, horrifiée.

Malefoy ne répondit pas. Il lui lâcha les cheveux et s'empara à nouveau de son poignet qu'il maintint au dessus de l'urne. La lame glissa sur la peau, et dans une douleur aigue, une flopé de sang en jaillit pour tomber sur les cendres, qu'Hermione devinait bouillonnantes au fond de l'urne. Une légère fumée verte s'éleva de l'intérieur, accompagnée de vent. Drago repoussa brutalement Hermione et contempla son œuvre, une satisfaction démente sur le visage. La pièce fut emplie de cris inhumains qui venaient de tous les côtés à la fois alors que la fumée prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Des cris suraigus, des cris de souffrance, des hurlements qui transperçaient l'âme et tourmentaient les esprits. Hermione crut qu'elle allait perdre la raison, jamais elle n'avait entendu quelque chose de semblable. Alors que la douleur vrillait à ses tempes, elle se rattacha à l'image de Ron, au faible souffle qui animait sa poitrine, à son visage d'ange…Comment pouvait-on faire subir autant de souffrances à un ange, à quelqu'un comme lui ? Il méritait d'être aimé, il méritait une vie de rires et d'amour, il méritait de vivre. C'était trop injuste…Quand viendrait leur part de bonheur ? Cet enfant qui était le leur pourrait-il un jour être dans leurs bras ?

Une volute de fumée plus importante se forma au dessus de la pièce, prenant une forme vaguement humaine dans laquelle brillaient deux yeux incandescents. Hermione reconnut le regard de braise du seigneur des ténèbres, comme se plaisaient à l'appeler ses fidèles. La silhouette tournoya sur elle-même avant de s'immobiliser. Un râle retentit dans la pièce, alors que les cris s'éteignaient, laissant un silence tendu. Tous s'agenouillèrent, forçant la jeune femme à en faire autant. Le regard de braise balaya la pièce, s'arrêtant sur chaque visage, arrachant un frisson à Hermione alors que les yeux s'attardaient sur elle.

« Une sang de bourbe…Qui a osé me faire revenir…. »

La voix ressemblait à un murmure rauque, un long sifflement qui lui glaça le sang malgré elle. Les mots résonnaient, venus d'outre tombe, un écho qui e répercuta sur les murs de la pièce. Elle tenta de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et leva les yeux.

« C'est moi maître… » fit Drago.

« Malefoy…Lèves toi… »

Le jeune homme obéit. Il contemplait avec une admiration terrifiante la silhouette fantomatique qui flottait à quelques mètres du sol. Il ne voyait plus que Voldemort, le reste avait cessé d'exister pour lui, seul le mage noir comptait. Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard de Voldemort. Elle s'était toujours demandé, étant enfant, ce que ressentait une personne qui sait sa fin proche. De la peur, de la colère, de la résignation, ou rien de tout cela ? Lorsque la bataille finale avait eu lieu, elle avait frôlé la mort de près, mais être jetée dans l'action aussi brusquement avait presque endormi son cerveau. Dans un état second, elle s'était battue auprès de ses amis, ses pensées ne tournaient qu'autour d'un sujet. Quels sorts lancer, comment survivre, comment empêcher les autres de mourir, comment vaincre ? Un instinct de survie plus fort que tout, une envie de vivre, une irrésistible aspiration à la vie. Un an s'était écoulé depuis…Et rien n'avait changé. Elle voulait vivre, plus que tout être avec Ron, mettre au monde leur enfant. Survivre…

**Voilà,j'ai donc préféré mettre une longue suite assez rapidement, parce que je suis sûre de ne pas avoir le temps avant un petit moment ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, moi j'ai adoré écrire ce passage ! Review SVP, ça fait tellement zizir ! MOUAHHHHH**


	14. Chapter 14

**Merci à tous(« tous » ?m'enfin, t'en as pas eu des masses de reviews !...Et alors ?...Et alors ça fait genre la star qui remercie son public, c'est ridicule !...Je remercie mes lectrices, et ridicule toi-même !...Pffff, vive la répartie !...Tu sais quoi, ta ge !) pour vos reviews, qui me font toujours immensément plaisir, avec une motion spéciale à Amintheita, dont la longue review m'a énormément fait rire (j'ai toujours pas eu le temps d'aller sur le forum, désolée, mais j'y ai jeté un coup d'œil, et ce que j'ai vu me plait !) ! Enfin voilà, en ce long dimanche gris et plein de questions existentielles, alors que j'ai un bouquin de politique de 700 pages à analyser, alors que la déprime pointe le bout de son gros et immonde nez,…Bon,pour aller vite, au lieu de m'étaler sur mes états d'âme, je vous mets une suite qui je l'espère plaira ! Alors Bonne Lecture !**

_**SUITE :**_

Ron voulait fuir. Fuir de cette douleur insupportable qui transperçait son cœur, de cette peur sourde qui lui nouait les entrailles, de cette souffrance implacable…Il entendait des voix, des sanglots, où était-il ? Comme toujours, ses pensées allèrent vers Hermione, à leur enfant qu'elle portait, Hermione…Il repoussa de toutes ses maigres forces le froid qui l'envahissait, l'engourdissement qui le guettait, cette mort qui attendait son heure…Ce n'était pas le moment, pas encore, il avait tant de choses à faire, à dire…Ses plaies le brûlaient, comme si des dizaines de fers chauffés à blanc étaient apposés à sa peau. On disait qu'une personne sur le point de mourir voyait sa vie défiler sous ses yeux…C'était faux, il ne voyait rien, un noir absolu qu'il tentait de peupler des boucles brunes, des yeux sombres et du rire de la femme qu'il aimait, il imaginait leur enfant, un petit Weasley, un enfant qu'allait lui donner Hermione, la chair de sa chair, son sang et le sien mêlés dans un petit être. La plus belle preuve de leur amour. Peut-être son heure n'était-elle pas encore venue ? Peu à peu, la douleur diminua, se dissipa alors que les murmures se précisaient…Il revenait, il retrouvait son chemin dans la douleur…Ses cils frémirent sur ses joues…Un sanglot retentit…

« Il…Il se réveille… »

Cette voix…Sa petite sœur…Il sentit de petites mains chaudes prendre les siennes, si glacées.

« Oh, merci mon Dieu…Maman ! »

Des pas précipités, crissant, comme si le sol était recouvert de graviers.

« Ginny, que se passe-t-il…Oh, seigneur…Ron, tu m'entends ? Mon chéri ça va aller, tout va bien se passer, les secours arrivent… »

Il n'y croyait pas, ce n'était pas possible, encore une tromperie, un piège de Malefoy, une simple illusion, ou une hallucination due à sa fatigue. Où était-il ? Peu à peu, des bribes de souvenirs lui revinrent…Hermione qui était venue…Un nourrisson dans les bras…Il savait que ce n'était pas Harry, intelligente comme elle l'était, elle avait du trouver un subterfuge…Et elle était venue, envers et contre tout, malgré les risques, en sachant que les chances d'en sortir était infimes. Il avait vu Hermione se faire torturer, il avait senti son cœur saigner, l avait pleuré, gémi, supplié cette ordure…En vain…Et ce dernier baiser, le dernier contact de ses mains contre son visage...Il l'avait vue souffrir, on l'avait amené dans la pièce alors qu'elle était encore à terre…Puis cette lame, froide, brillante, qui avait glissé, ce sang pourpre, son sang…Et une haine incommensurable qui montait en lui par vagues dévastatrices, contre cet homme qui s'acharnait à les faire souffrir, qui avait osé la toucher, la blesser…Ensuite, plus rien, quelques sons, sans images, un noir total habité de cris, de pleurs. Un silence s'était abattu sur lui, un long silence, ininterrompu. Plus rien ne lui revenait…Jusqu'à la voix de Ginny…S'il s'agissait bien de Ginny…Pourtant, cette chaleur était bien réelle…Il entrouvrit les yeux…Pourquoi faisait-il si noir ? Une silhouette se matérialisa sous ses yeux, un visage rongé par l'inquiétude…Des tâches de rousseur, des yeux pleins de larmes. Ce n'était pas une illusion, Ginny était là, sa mère était là…Un fond de murmures lui indiqua qu'ils n'étaient pas les seuls…

« Maman… »

Mrs Weasley étouffa un sanglot.

« Je suis là, mon ange, je suis là… »

Elle lui caressait tendrement les cheveux, agenouillée à ses côtés. Il était donc sur le sol…Il voulut bouger, mais Ginny le retint.

« Ne fais aucun gestes, tu dois avoir quelque chose de cassé, ta jambe a une drôle de forme… »

« Hermione… »

Ginny se leva précipitamment et s'éloigna de quelques pas, le visage dans les mains. Ron tourna la tête, il ne voyait que ses longs cheveux roux, et ses épaules qui remuaient…Elle pleurait ? Mrs Weasley, le visage empreint de douleur, eut un sourire réconfortant.

« Ne poses pas de questions mon chéri, tu dois te reposer, les secours arrivent… »

Ron regarda autour de lui. Il n'arrivait pas à en croire ses yeux. Il était entouré de gravas, de débris, de pans de murs effondrés, des graviers, des briques, des tuiles, on aurait dit un immense champ de bataille, comme si cette partie de la ville avait été rasée. Il ne savait plus où il était…

« Que… »

Mrs Weasley, qui avait suivi son regard, déglutit.

« Il y a eu une grande bataille…Nous qui pensions que c'était fini…Mais à présent… »

« Hermione…Où est-elle ? »

Le jeune homme se redressa légèrement, en dépit de la douleur qui fusait de chaque parcelle de son corps. Sa mère se précipita pour le soutenir.

« Tu ne dois pas bouger…Les secours vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre… »

« Où est-elle ? »

Un doute insupportable l'assaillait. Pourquoi refusait-elle de lui répondre, que c'était-il passé ? Où était Hermione ? Il avait beau regarder autour de lui, il n'y avait aucune trace de la jeune femme. Il voyait des gens errer l'air hagard dans les débris, des blessés inconscients sur le sol, veillés par quelques personnes indemnes. D'autres remuaient les pierres, le sable, à la recherche d'éventuels survivants ensevelis dans la violence de la bataille. Ron ne se rappelait rien, mais il suffisait de jeter un regard autour de soi pour réaliser la violence du combat qui avait eu lieu. Que c'était-il passé ? Cette question ricochait contre les parois de son esprit sans qu'il ne trouve de réponses.

« Molly ! »

Un jeune homme, à peine plus âgé que Ron, vint en courant vers eux. Il portait l'insigne des médicomages officiels et portait une mallette aux insignes de Sainte Mangouste.

« Anthony ! Merci d'être venu aussi vite ! »

« Les autres ne vont pas tarder non plus…Seigneur… »

Il regarda autour de lui.

« Alors c'était donc vrai…Cette bataille…La plus meurtrière depuis la bataille finale…Enfin, ce qu'on croyait être la bataille finale… »

« Anthony…Mon fils… »

Le médicomage s'agenouilla auprès de Ron, qui gémit.

« Maman…Hermione ? Où est Hermione ? »

Anthony interrogea Mrs Weasley du regard. Celle-ci baissa les yeux.

« Sa jambe…Sa jambe est cassée… »

Le médicomage n'insista pas, à l'inverse de Ron.

« Je veux voir Hermione… »

Sa voix tremblait. Tout semblait de plus en plus évident…Mais il le refusait, c'était impossible, il le saurait, il le ressentirait…

« Ginny ! »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et s'approcha, les yeux rouges.

« Gi, où est Hermione ? Où est-elle ? Elle va bien ? »

« Ron…Ne… »

Le reste des paroles se perdit dans un sanglot.

« Je vais vous administrer un sédatif », annonça le médicomage, « la remise en place de votre jambe risque d'être douloureuse… »

« Non, je veux savoir…Où est Hermione ? »

Mrs Weasley supplia Anthony du regard. Celui-ci comprit et sortit sa baguette.

« _Calminiamon_… »

Ron voulut protester, mais il se sentit gagné par une torpeur aussi irrésistible que soudaine.

« Hermione… »murmura-t-il avant de basculer.

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ginny ramena ses genoux sous son menton, sans quitter des yeux le visage blafard de son frère. Cela faisait déjà 48 heures qu'il dormait, ou plutôt qu'il était inconscient. Une inconscience qui ne semblait pas de tout repos, à en juger ses traits tendus, empreints d'une douleur encore contenue. La jeune femme étouffa un sanglot dans la couverture en patchwork que sa mère lui avait amené. Harry était avec ses grands parents au Terrier, avec le reste de la famille, et de leurs amis…Ceux qui avaient survécu…Ginny n'avait pas assisté à la bataille, elle ignorait même qu'elle avait eu lieu jusqu'à ce que Tonks apparaisse au beau milieu du salon, pâle, tremblante, le visage tuméfié, l'air épuisé.

« C'est fini… »

Un seul murmure qui avait confirmé les pires craintes de Ginny. Une autre bataille, un autre massacre, même après la mort de Harry…Son attention se reporta sur Ron, sur son grand frère, celui dont elle avait été de plus en plus proche avec la mort du meilleur ami de l'un, de l'amant de l'autre. Il avait toujours été là pour elle, qu'elle le veuille ou non, un grand frère attentionné, protecteur, sans doute trop, mais si…Si grand frère…Elle pouvait ressentir ce qu'il avait déjà commencé à ressentir, ce qu'il ressentirait violemment à son réveil. Cette douleur, ce vide vertigineux dans la poitrine, cette place qu'on ne pensait pas si importante…Perdre l'être que l'on chérit le plus au monde, sans lequel on est plus rien…Ginny sentit cette douleur, devenue familière, monter en elle. Elle respira l'odeur de la couverture. Elle sentait le Terrier, le bois ciré, le pain chaud, l'odeur réconfortante de chez elle. Elle se sentait si impuissante, elle voulait épargner cette douleur inhumaine à son frère, ne pas le voir souffrir, quitte à lui administrer ce puissant sédatif en permanence…Hermione avait disparu…Simplement disparu. Ni corps, ni sang,ni vêtement, aucune trace qui puisse trahir sa présence, passée ou présente, en ces lieux…En ce qu'il restait de ces lieux…On avait retrouvé les corps de presque tous les Mangemorts, et les recherches, les fouilles se poursuivaient. Ginny n'avait pas suivi toutes les investigations, laissant le soin aux Aurors de s'en occuper, mais elle avait cru comprendre que quelque chose d'anormal avait attiré leur attention. Apparemment, si la plupart des victimes avaient été faites lors de l'attaque lancée par les Aurors contre la planque, à laquelle ils avaient accédé grâce à un prodigieux travail d'équipe, les bénévoles affluant de toutes parts pour faire avancer les choses, trois corps se distinguaient dans le lot. Trois corps retrouvés à part dans une pièce dévastée, calcinés, méconnaissables.

**Ben voilà, ça suffit pour aujourd'hui, sinon, où est le plaisir ! Je vous embrasse et je vous dis à bientôt ! En attendant, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit mot, ça fait toujours zizir ! kiiiissssss**


	15. Chapter 15

**Amintheita(mdr ta review,merci de ta bonne humeur,c'est un vrai plaisir !j'en profite,petite voix est devenue aphone,le comble !), Zabou, Jennifer, Sweetgum et Virg05, merci beaucoup pour les reviews(si Mione va bien ?est-elle seulement en vie d'abord ?;)) ! je passe en coup de vent mettre la suite, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi à l'écrire ! bonne lecture et énormes léchouilles à tous !**

La jeune fille tenta de chasser de son esprit l'image abominable de trois silhouettes inertes sur le sol…Et si Hermione était l'une d'entre elles…Elle osait à peine imaginer la réaction de Ron, il en deviendrait fou, perdre la femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et leur enfant…

« 'Mione… »

Ginny tressaillit et se précipita à genoux aux côtés de son frère, dont elle prit la main gelée entre les siennes. Il souffrait tellement, et ce n'était pas fini…

« Ron…Tout va bien, je suis là… »

« Gi… »

Ses paupières frémirent, avant de s'ouvrir péniblement sur le visage tendu de la jeune femme.

« J'ai mal… »souffla-t-il.

Sa respiration sifflante n'avait rien pour rassurer Ginny, mais le médicomage avait dit qu'il s'en sortirait, probablement sans séquelles physiques importantes, quelques cicatrices au pire. Ginny lui caressa tendrement la joue, les yeux déjà plein de larmes.

« ça va aller, grand frère, ça va passer… »

« Ne pleures pas idiote ! » se sermonna-t-elle, furieuse contre ces larmes qui débordaient sur ses joues.

« Ne pleures pas… »murmura Ron.

« Oh, Ron… »

Ginny s'essuya les joues avec rage.

« Excuses moi… »

« Je…J'ai vu Hermione… »

Le cœur de Ginny fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Ron ne la regardait plus, il avait les yeux perdus dans le vague, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres encore bleuies, et parlait d'une voix brisée.

« Elle était là, si prêt, elle me souriait…Elle me disait qu'elle m'aimait…Elle était si proche… »

Ron tendit un bras vers une chimère invisible, un geste qui brisa le cœur de Ginny. Toute cette douleur familière lui revenait par flots dévastateurs à travers le désespoir de son frère.

« Où est-elle ? Gi, où est Hermione ? »

La jeune femme faillit baisser les yeux, mais le regard ambre de Ron capta le sien, le capturant dans un duel muet. Ginny pouvait y lire une colère sans nom, une peine, une tristesse indescriptible, un désespoir au-delà de toute entendement…

« Je ne sais pas… »souffla-t-elle.

Le regard de Ron vacilla, il ne comprenait pas, il était perdu. Il ne ressentait plus la présence d'Hermione, pas plus qu'il ne ressentait sa disparition. Si elle n'avait pas survécu à la bataille, il le saurait, il le ressentirait…Mais elle n'était plus là…

« Les recherches se poursuivent, continua Ginny dans un murmure, mais…Tout est dévasté, on ne reconnaît plus rien… »

Elle ne lui parlerait pas des trois corps, pas avant d'être sûre.

« Où sommes nous ? »

« A Poudlard…Dans l'infirmerie…Tu ne reconnais pas les lieux ? »

Ron promena un regard autour de lui…Il faisait sombre, mais il pouvait distinguer plusieurs lits, tous vides.

« On est seuls ? »

Ginny déglutit.

« Tu es l'un des rares survivants…La plupart ont succombé à leurs blessures…Et les autres sont rentrés chez eux…Il ne reste que deux personnes, dans d'autres pièces… »

Un craquement l'interrompit. Quelqu'un venait de transplaner derrière la porte. On frappa à la porte.

« Entrez !...Professeur Lupin ! »

Remus entra dans la pièce d'un pas las. Il était d'une pâleur terrifiante, des cernes brunes soulignaient des yeux rouges, il avait encore maigri et offrait une image plus misérable que jamais.

« Ron…Je suis heureux que tu sois réveillé… »

Le ton de sa voix n'avait pourtant rien de joyeux. Il arborait un air grave qui noua aussitôt la gorge de Ginny. Elle aurait voulu le chasser de là, le pousser hors du château, ne jamais savoir ce qu'il avait à leur apprendre. Au lieu de cela, elle se figea, sentant la main de Ron se crisper dans la sienne.

« Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez retrouvé Hermione ? »

Remus les regarda un instant, désemparé, il se passa une main sur le visage et s'approcha d'avantage du lit.

« Je suis désolé… »

« De quoi ? De quoi êtes-vous désolé ? » s'écria Ginny.

« Nous n'avons pas encore identifié avec certitude les trois corps retrouvés, mais… »

« De quels corps vous parlez ? » demanda Ron d'une faible voix. « Ginny ? »

« Je… »

« Nous sommes sûrs d'une chose, Hermione n'en fait pas parti… »

Ginny aurait dû être soulagée, mais elle sentait que ce n'était pas fini.

« Nous avons retrouvé un poignard parmi les décombres…Nous l'avons bien sûr analysé, il y avait du sang sur la lame…Le sang d'Hermione… »

La main de Ron se mit à trembler. Ginny ferma les yeux, consciente de ce qu'il pouvait bien ressentir à ce moment même. Une douleur qui allait au-delà de toute colère, de toute résistance, de toute peine.

« Je suis désolé… »

Remus tourna les talons. C'était la première fois que Ginny le voyait pleurer. Ron ne bougeait plus, le regard figé, les yeux écarquillés, comme surpris par autant de douleur. Il avait l'impression qu'on venait de lui arracher brutalement une partie de lui-même…

« Ron… »

Ginny aurait aimé le voir hurler, éclater en sanglots, la frapper même, mais au lieu de cela, il s'enfermait dans ce mutisme effrayant, se murait dans un silence qui lui faisait si mal…Comment Hermione pouvait-elle les avoir quitté ainsi, pas elle, c'était impossible, elle allait franchir le pas de cette porte, son épaisse chevelure flottant derrière elle, un sourire, des rires dans les yeux, un livre dans les bras…

« Ron…On n'est sûr de rien, ça ne veut rien dire, peut-être est-elle seulement blessée…Ron… »

Une vaine supplication. Ron n'était plus là…Assis dans son lit, la main toujours abandonnée dans celle de sa sœur, il n'était plus là…

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ginny frappa doucement à la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

« Ron…Debout, il est l'heure… »

Il n'y eut ni réponse ni le moindre mouvement détectable dans la pièce. La jeune femme pénétra dans la chambre, plongée dans le noir. Elle n'attendit pas que ses yeux s'habituent à la pénombre pour se diriger sans hésitation, contournant une chaise et un coussin, vers la fenêtre du fond. Elle tira brutalement les rideaux, laissant entrer des flots entiers de lumière.

« Il fait beau, annonça-t-elle, une journée magnifique, parfaite pour…Pour la cérémonie… »

Cela faisait un an déjà. Un an que cette bataille avait eu lieu, un an que Ron était brisé, un an qu'Hermione avait disparu. Ginny vivait avec Ron, dans sa maison, celle où Hermione aurait du se trouver à l'instant même avec leur enfant. Cela faisait un an que Ron n'avait plus prononcé une parole. Il semblait avoir renoncé à la vie, devenu un pâle reflet de ce qu'il était, un corps abandonné, une enveloppe charnelle inhabitée, une coquille vide. Son regard s'était éteint. Mais Ginny continuait à s'occuper de lui, aidée par sa mère, ses frères, son père. Elle lui parlait, le nourrissait, le rattachait à cette vie à laquelle il avait renoncé.

« Ron…Il faut te lever… »

C'était inutile, il ne dormait pas. Comme toujours, les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait étrangement le plafond, sourd aux appels de sa sœur.

« Oh, Harry, aides moi…Cela va être si difficile aujourd'hui… ». Comme une réponse à ses prières, Harry junior apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, en pyjama, se frottant les yeux.

« Bonjour mon ange…Ron, regardes qui est là, ton neveu…Viens dire bonjour à tonton mon chéri… »

Le petit garçon, l'air encore ensommeillé, s'approcha du lit pour embrasser sa mère.

« Bonjour tonton… »

Ron tourna enfin les yeux, et eut un imperceptible sourire à l'adresse du garçonnet. Harry était le seul qui le fasse réagir, aussi peu que ce soit. Ginny déposa le petit garçon sur le lit.

« Maman va préparer le déjeuner…Restes ici, d'accord ? »

Harry hocha la tête. La jeune femme eut une bouffée d'amour ravageur pour son fils. Elle l'embrassa tendrement, et sortit de la pièce.

Harry resta un instant silencieux, puis il se tourna vers Ron.

« Tonton, pourquoi tu ne parles pas ? Maman dit que tu as perdu quelque chose de très important pour toi…Moi aussi, j'ai perdu mon nounours une fois…Mais j'en ai un autre…Tu veux que je te l'amènes ? »

Ron tressaillit. Une larme perla à un œil et coula le long de sa joue pour s'écraser sur le drap. Harry l'essuya, incertain.

« Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Comme Ron ne répondait pas, Harry sauta du lit.

« Maman dit qu'on va aller voir papa aujourd'hui, et plein de monde qui sont avec lui…Tu vas venir ? »

Dans l'absence de réponse, Harry entreprit d'explorer la chambre. Il n'y avait rien, quelques meubles au plus. Un secrétaire. Et un tiroir. Un tiroir à hauteur des mains d'un petit garçon de deux ans passés. Le box tomba à terre, amorti par l'épaisse moquette qui recouvrait le sol. Harry s'assit à terre, un sourire ravi sur le visage. Le tiroir était plein d'objets. Des photos, des coupures de journal. Sur les photos, Harry reconnut sa mère, ses grands parents et la plupart de ses oncles. Mais il y avait également Ron. Pas le Ron qu'il connaissait. Le Ron de la photo souriait, radieux, adressant de grands signes d'une main, tandis que de l'autre bras, il tenait serrée contre lui une jeune femme brune qu'Harry ne connaissait pas. Harry, intrigué, contempla longuement ces personnages. Mais un autre objet dans le tiroir attira son attention. Une boîte toute en longueur, une jolie boîte en bois, minutieusement gravée.

« Harry ! »

Ginny se précipita vers son fils et ramassa le tiroir qu'elle remit aussitôt en place.

« Maman, je veux la jolie boîte !» s'exclama le petit garçon.

« La jolie boîte ? De quelle…Oh… »

Elle prit la boîte en question, l'air soudain rêveur.

« Cette boîte est à tonton Ron mon chéri… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a dedans ? »

Ginny soupira et s'agenouilla auprès d'Harry. Elle ouvrit délicatement la boîte, découvrant deux morceaux de bois taillés en longueur.

« Leurs baguettes magiques…Celle de tonton,…Et celle d'Hermione… »

Harry vit des larmes apparaître dans les yeux de sa mère. Il se redressa et passa ses bras autour du cou de celle-ci.

« Nan, je veux pas que tu pleures…Je veux plus cette boîte… »

Ginny étreignit son fils et remit la boîte à sa place.

« ça va aller…Attends moi dehors, je vais aider Ron à se lever pour déjeuner…Ensuite, nous irons… »

« Voir papa ? »

Ginny hocha pensivement la tête. Un an…Et plus que Harry les avait quitté…Un an…

_**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

Ginny regarda autour d'elle. Quelques personnes étaient déjà arrivées, la plupart regroupées autour du mémorial. Certaines déambulaient dans le cimetière, l'air grave. Personne n'élevait la voix, on murmurait presque, comme de peur de troubler le repos des victimes de la bataille. La jeune femme, Harry dans les bras, adressa un signe de salut à quelques connaissances. Harry était toujours enterré dans le jardin de la maison, mais les autorités avaient tenu à ce qu'une pierre soit élevée au centre du cimetière en sa mémoire. Ginny se dirigea vers la tombe blanche, devant laquelle des dizaines de bouquets de fleurs, venant d'amis, ou d'anonymes, avaient été déposées. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en s'agenouillant. Harry junior sauta de ses bras et s'approcha de la tombe. Trop jeune pour comprendre la tragique destinée d'un père dont il avait été privé, il comprenait cependant qu'il avait prématurément disparu, comme le lui avait expliqué sa mère.

Ron regarda son neveu retourner se blottir contre sa mère. C'était injuste. Harry aurait du grandir avec son père, il n'aurait pas du naître orphelin, c'était injuste, comme sa propre douleur l'était. Hermione…La douleur, vive, le mordit sans pitié, le déchira comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle…Comme à chaque seconde, à chaque instant. Il avait perdu une partie de lui, celle qui le faisait vivre, qui l'amenait à se lever chaque matin. Il s'éloignait du monde des vivants, se murait dans un mutisme total, qui le coupait de la réalité, de tout ce qui lui rappelait la vie. Le soleil n'était plus qu'un pâle astre, tout était fade, sans goût, sans saveur. La vie était morte. Et impuissant, il sentait les traits d'Hermione s'estomper dans sa tête…

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

Ron ne réagit pas, le regard planté dans le dos de sa sœur, agenouillée à quelques mètres devant lui. Il savait les larmes dans ses yeux, sa propre détresse face au désespoir de son frère, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à émerger, à sortir de ces ténèbres dans lesquels il s'était perdu…Le voulait-il seulement ?

« Monsieur Weasley ? »

La voix se faisait plus proche, pressante, insistante. Peu importait. Un bras agrippa le sien.

« Je dois vous parler… » souffla l'inconnu en se plaçant sous le regard de Ron. Celui-ci ne put faire autrement que de le regarder. Un petit homme d'apparence chétif, une apparence que détrompait la poigne avec laquelle il tenait le bras de Ron. Des yeux clairs sous des sourcils broussailleux, une masse informe de cheveux ternes, le tout recouvert d'un large chapeau aux rebords élimés. Malgré la chaleur, il était emmitouflé dans une grande cape hivernale, dont la fourrure paraissait saugrenue sous un ciel aussi dégagé.

« Vous êtes bien Ronald Weasley ? » demanda l'homme, comme pris d'un doute soudain.

Ron reporta son attention sur Ginny. Toujours à genoux, plongée dans son recueillement.

« Je dois absolument vous parler, fit l'homme sans se démonter, en suivant son regard. Seul à seul. C'est très important, pour vous… »

La seule chose importante pour Ron était Hermione. Dès lors qu'elle avait disparu, le monde pouvait bien rivaliser en choses « importantes », cela n'avait plus aucun sens. Les affaires des vivants ne le concernaient plus.

C'était sans compter l'insistance de l'homme.

« Écoutez, je sais qui vous êtes, je sais pourquoi le grand Auror que vous étiez est devenu cette espèce de…D'épave que je vois devant moi, mais ce que j'ai à vous dire vous fera changer d'avis sur moi…Et sur le reste… »

Ron le regarda de nouveau.

« Suivez moi… »

**tadam, une petite review please ? ça fait toujours zizir !**


	16. Chapter 16

**Entre deux réveillons, entre foie gras et saumon fumé, entre bûche au chocolat et champagne, voici une petite suite pour vous ! un passage express pour signaler que je suis toujours en vie et surtout remercier tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de me lire :Dinou, Zabou, Shiefa Li, Jennifer Guerin, Dr Ciboulette, Virg05, Vanessa, Steffy12, et Sev, merci pour reviews !et merci aussi aux anonymes qui passent peut-être (laissez une review pour faire partie des VIP,lol !je plaisante,ms ça fait toujours plaisir !). J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, que les cartes de crédit ont chauffé, et que vous avez été gâtés(oui,même le papa noyel a une carte de crédit !) et je vous souhaite un bon réveillon du nouvel an pour ceux qui le fêtent ! voilà une nouvelle suite, bonne lecture et à bientôt ! gros bizouxxx.**

**SUITE**

Il le tira par le bras. Ron se laissa faire. Quelle importance, qu'il l'emmène où bon lui semblait, ça n'avait aucune importance…Sans Hermione.

L'homme l'entraîna dans les jardins, où quelques chapelles mortuaires apparaissaient derrière des buissons de fleurs, jusqu'à une espèce de portique en pierres blanches, loin de tout. Une simple rumeur, emportée par la brise, indiquait que les gens arrivaient et que la cérémonie n'allait pas tarder à commencer.

« Regardez moi…Je m'appelle Douglas Ennegan, mon nom ne doit rien vous dire…C'est normal, cela fait un moment que j'ai disparu de la circulation. Il est beaucoup plus facile de passer aux oubliettes que de gagner sa notoriété. Toujours est-il que j'ai longtemps travaillé pour la Gazette. J'ai beaucoup voyager dans ma jeunesse, et tout ce que j'ai vu, j'ai voulu le mettre par écrit il y a de cela deux ans. Avec la guerre, et tout ce qui se passait, l'avenir étant incertain, je ne voulais pas que tout mon savoir soit perdu…Malheureusement, la guerre m'a attrapé avant que je ne m'en aille…Je passerai sur ce que tout le monde sait, la mobilisation générale, les combats…Après la dernière bataille…Enfin, celle qui aurait du être la dernière, je suis enfin parti. »

Il s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle, et guetter une quelconque réaction de la part de Ron. Mais le jeune homme lui offrait le même masque d'impassibilité. Il avait devant lui un homme brisé, ravagé par le chagrin, il en avait conscience. Mais il devait faire vite, il n'avait pas le temps de le ménager.

« Il y a de cela quelques semaines, j'ai été pris au piège dans une petite ville d'une région d'Europe de l'Est, une tempête de neige coupait toute communication avec l'extérieur, même transplaner était impossible. J'ai donc passé trois jours enfermé avec quelques autochtones, peu farouches quand leurs verres sont bien remplis. Je n'ai pas eu de difficultés à en tirer des informations sur la région, ses particularités, ses histoires, ses rumeurs…De quoi tenir quelques chapitres. Mais une histoire en particulier m'a intrigué…Celle d'un homme qui se serait enfermé dans un château de la province. Un sorcier qu'on disait fou, certains pensaient même à un mage noir rescapé, mais personne n'y croyait suffisamment pour alerter les autorités. Dès que la tempête fut passée, j'ai décidé d'aller me rendre compte par moi-même. Je me suis installé dans le village voisin du château, du manoir plutôt, et j'ai posé quelques questions à droite à gauche. J'ai alors appris autre chose d'intéressant. Cet homme n'était pas seul. Personne ne savait quand il était arrivé exactement, mais tous disaient qu'il n'était pas seul, qu'il était avec une jeune femme et un bébé…Une jeune femme brune… »

Ron n'aurait su dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête. Des milliers de pensées chaotiques se déversaient soudain dans son crâne, des milliers de questions entremêlées d'espoir. Il n'y croyait pas, il voulait y croire, mais il avait si peur. De tomber à nouveau, de sombrer, d'avoir mal. Le nom d'Hermione tourbillonnait dans son esprit. Bien que ses traits fussent toujours immobiles, Douglas Ennegan pouvait lire dans le regard du jeune homme tout le trouble semé par ses paroles.

« J'ai voulu aller voir par moi-même…Malheureusement, je n'ai pas pu entrer…Cependant, j'ai vu quelque chose, je…Enfin, voyez par vous-même… »

L'homme se dirigea vers une masse de buissons, derrière laquelle il disparut un bref instant, pour en ressortir portant une bassine que Ron n'eut aucun mal à identifier. Une Pensine. Il la posa sur un muret et invita Ron à le rejoindre. Le jeune homme, sans prononcer le moindre mot, avança, fébrile.

« Regardez… »

La plongée dans les pensées soigneusement triées de Ennegan fut facile. Ron se retrouva auprès d'un Douglas rampant à terre à quelques mètres d'un immense manoir dont les hautes tours se perdaient dans une brume qui n'avait rien de naturelle. Douglas sortit une étoffe de son sac, avec laquelle il se couvrit, disparaissant alors à la vue de Ron. Une cape d'invisibilité. Heureusement, suivre sa trace dans les hautes herbes ne posait aucun problème. Ils se frayèrent tant bien que mal un passage jusqu'à la fenêtre la plus proche. Ron sentit son cœur s'affoler alors que Douglas se levait pour tenter de voir à l'intérieur. Il l'imita. Au début, il ne vit pas grand-chose. L'intérieur était plongé dans l'obscurité, et l'endroit semblait inhabité depuis des années. Puis, petit à petit, à travers la saleté de la vitre, ses yeux commencèrent à distinguer des objets, des formes…Soudain, une faible lueur éclaira la pièce. Un homme entra, un homme dont Ron ne pouvait voir le visage. L'homme en question se dirigea vers une cheminée pour en ranimer les braises. Quelques flammes s'élevèrent dans l'âtre, éclairant doucement le reste de la pièce. Il y avait un mobilier limité et usé, et un fauteuil trônait au centre, un fauteuil dans lequel une personne était assise, comme endormie. Le visage blafard, auréolé de boucles brunes…Ron crut que sa tête et son cœur allaient exploser. Hermione…

_**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

« Non ! »

Le jeune homme sortit brutalement des pensées de Ennegan.

« Non ! Vous mentez ! »

Sa voix, rendue rauque par un an de mutisme, résonna entre les pierres. Il empoigna Ennegan par le col, le lâcha, renversa la Pensine, se prit la tête entre les mains, s'effondrant à même le sol.

« Ce n'est pas vrai…Hermione est morte…Pourquoi vous faites ça ! Pourquoi ? »

Ennegan s'accroupit auprès du jeune homme.

« La Pensine ne ment jamais, Ron, vous le savez aussi bien que moi…la femme que vous aimez est vivante…De même que l'enfant qu'elle portait, votre enfant… »

Ces mots, Ron avait tellement rêvé de les entendre…Mais à présent…Il osait à peine y croire. Un an après, il avait perdu espoir. Il avait tellement cherché, pendant des mois, sans relâche, sans faillir, sans parler à personne. Bien que tout porte à croire qu'Hermione n'était plus, quelque chose en lui l'avait poussé à y croire…Tout cet espoir qu'il avait fini par refouler ressurgissait soudainement, rompant brutalement les digues dont il avait entouré son cœur. Hermione était envie, c'était une certitude…Il avait si mal, se sentait si fébrile. Elle était en vie, il l'avait vu de ses propres yeux, pâle, mais en vie, elle était en vie…

« Je sais à quel point ça doit être un choc pour vous, mais c'est un fait, elle est en vie. Je suis rentré il y a deux semaines, et par un ami qui travaille au ministère, j'ai entendu parler de vous, de ce qui vous était arrivé. Je me suis d'abord renseigné, je ne voulais pas vous porter de faux espoirs, rompre votre deuil pour une chimère…Mais la femme que j'ai vue ce jour là est Hermione Granger, c'est une certitude… »

« Où… »

Le murmure avait franchi les lèvres du jeune homme avec peine.

« Pardon ? »

« Où ? Où l'avez-vous vu ? Quel est ce pays ? »

« Ron ? »

Les deux hommes se retournèrent. Ginny, Harry dans les bras, fixait son frère avec une incrédulité mêlée d'interrogations et de joie incertaine.

« Tu…Tu parles ! »

La jeune fille regarda sans comprendre les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de son frère, cet inconnu qui se tenait auprès de lui, et ces lèvres si longtemps scellées.

Ron se précipita vers sa sœur et la serra dans ses bras.

« Ron…Ron, que se passe-t-il ? Tu vas bien ? »

Ron fut incapable de lui répondre, il ne put que hocher la tête.

« Mais…Qui êtes vous ? » demanda Ginny en dévisageant l'homme avec suspicion.

« Douglas Ennegan…Enchanté de faire votre connaissance Mademoiselle… »

Ginny serra la main qu'il lui tendait, mais ne renonça pas à la méfiance qu'il lui inspirait.

« Cet enfant…Pardonnez ma curiosité…Mais ce petit garçon…Il est de Lui ? »

Il était inutile de demander qui il entendait par « Lui ». La jeune femme hocha la tête avec hésitation. Elle aperçut soudain la Pensine renversée à quelques mètres.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Ginny…Hermione…Elle est vivante ! » souffla Ron, l'air aussi perdu qu'heureux, en cherchant son regard. Que voulait-il y lire ? Une confirmation ?

La jeune femme resta un instant sans voix. Elle croyait qu'il avait fait son deuil, qu'il était brisé mais lucide quant à la disparition d'Hermione.

« Je…Ron, je sais qu'aujourd'hui, c'est dur pour toi, ça fait un an, et…Mais Ron, écoutes moi, Hermione est…morte, tu dois l'accepter… »

Ron secoua la tête avec force.

« Non, tu…Tu ne comprends pas, je l'ai vue ! Elle est en vie ! Tu te rends compte ! En vie ! »

Il éclata de rire. Ginny se tourna brusquement vers Douglas.

« Que lui avez-vous fait ! Pourquoi venir le faire souffrir…Pourquoi vous ne nous laissez pas en paix ! »

Ennegan recula instinctivement devant la colère évidente de la jeune femme.

« Je ne suis pas là pour faire souffrir qui que ce soit ! répliqua-t-il cependant. C'est également par le plus pur des hasards que j'ai été amené ici, croyez-moi ! Et il a raison, votre amie est en vie, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, et vous l'auriez également vue si vous étiez arrivée un peu plus tôt… »

Ron se saisit des mains de sa sœur.

« Petite sœur, je l'ai vue, vivante…Si tu savais…Je revis ! Je… »

« Ron…Et si c'était une illusion ? »

« Je n'ai aucun intérêt à vous mentir voyons !protesta Ennegan. Et une Pensine ne ment jamais ! »

Ginny le fusilla du regard. Cet homme, cet inconnu, venait d'on ne sait où rouvrir des plaies encore saillantes, sortir Ron de sa détresse pour peut-être le faire encore plus plonger…Ou pire…Et elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait déjà tant souffert…

« Et quel intérêt auriez-vous à nous aider ? »

« J'ai moi-même perdu un être cher au cours de cette guerre…Ma fille…Elle avait alors votre âge…Je sais ce que c'est de se retrouver seul du jour au lendemain, perdu dans sa douleur sans savoir quoi en faire, sans savoir où aller, on ne sait même plus qui on est…Et j'ai longtemps travaillé au ministère, même si je suis à la retraite, voir un Mangemort en fuite, après tout ce qui c'est passé… »

« Un Mangemort ? C'est impossible ! Ils sont tous morts, ou enfermés ! »

« Il en reste un en liberté, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux, je n'ai encore jamais pu distinguer ses traits, mais il est bel et bien en vie…De même que Miss Granger et son enfant… »

Ginny, abasourdie, s'appuya sur le muret. Elle avait l'impression que tout s'effondrait, que les certitudes qu'elle avait mises tant de temps à construire venaient de disparaître, de s'évaporer comme un éphémère nuage de fumée. Elle avait vécu tout ce temps là sur une illusion.

« Et….Que comptez-vous faire ? »

Ennegan croisa le regard effrayé de la jeune femme. Elle semblait soudain vidée de toute énergie, désemparée, perdue.

« La décision appartient à votre frère… »

Ron sonda le visage de sa sœur, partagé entre le bonheur d'avoir retrouvé un semblant de Ron, et la terreur de le retrouver pour le perdre définitivement cette fois. Mais même après un an coupé de la réalité, Ron savait qu'il ne replongerait pas, il en avait l'intime conviction, comme si son état passé était le résultat de cette insupportable incertitude concernant le sort d'Hermione, comme si malgré toutes les preuves, tous les indices laissant croire à sa mort tragique, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était en vie. Mais le savoir sans pouvoir la retrouver avait été au dessus de ses forces, et l'avait plongé dans cet état quasi comateux. A présent, il avait une chance de la retrouver, il était inconcevable qu'il ne la saisisse pas.

« Ce que je vais faire…Je vais partir là bas, la retrouver, je vais la sortir de là… »

Ginny secoua la tête.

« Mais enfin, c'est de la folie, il faut prévenir les Aurors, tes collègues, ils doivent intervenir, seul, c'est trop risqué ! »

« J'ai déjà failli la perdre à cause de l'intervention de mes collègues, je ne veux pas risquer de la perdre encore une fois… »

« Mais…Tu ne connais pas la région, tu ne peux pas y aller seul ! »

« J'irai avec lui…Si vous voulez bien de mes lumières bien entendu… »

Ron acquiesça, reconnaissant. Ginny bondit sur ses jambes.

« Très bien…Alors je viens aussi… »

Ron secoua la tête.

« Ginny, tu as déjà fait tant, je ne pourrais jamais te dire à quel point… »

La jeune femme lui fit signe de se taire.

« Tu es mon frère…Et quoique tu dises, je viens… »

« Pense à ton fils, c'est trop dangereux… »

« Je le laisserais chez papa et maman, au Terrier, ils seront ravis…Je leur dirais que nous partons en mission pour le Ministère, et que je préfère t'emmener avec moi… »

Ron hocha la tête. Il la comprenait. La disparition d'Hermione avait été un choc pour tout le monde, et si elle n'avait pas pu intervenir pour épargner Ron, elle ne voulait pas donner de faux espoirs à leur famille.

« Harry, si tu crois pouvoir nous aider, c'est le moment… » Murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

**Et maintenant, c'est le moment pour vous, mes chers lecteurs, de cliquer en bas dans le coin review pour me laisser vos impressions !(subtile transition,non ?lol) merci à très vite !**


End file.
